Una Familia Feliz
by Barn Loren
Summary: En realidad ella es mucho más que eso... es la madre de mis hijos, la mujer que amo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola otra vez!, este puede ser o no ser un one- shot, puede ser un prologo, una introducción, quiero prolongarlo, así que ustedes decidirán.**

 **La canción que canta Hotaru es Crazy Bitch - Buckcherry**

 **en cuanto al video que mencioné en mi One-Shot "Créeme" lo subiré a YT y compartiré el enlace en Barn Loren Gallery, cuyo enlace está en mi perfil.**

 **También los invitaré a ver en mi canal un video de la androginia, es más interactivo que informativo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Todos los derechos reservados de los gif en Barn Loren Gallery, (Yo los hice) XD**

 **PD: Tal vez no es sitio pero planeo hacer una reescripcion de "No cabemos en este mundo", quisiera saber si por lo menos alguien apoya la moción :P.**

* * *

Con sus enormes orbes en comparación de su globo ocular la observa desde la sillita alta como si pudiera percibir el miedo de su propia madre a alimentarla, una mujer treintañera un tanto reticente sostiene el pequeño tazón con papilla que le habían dejado preparada, toma el tenedor de plástico color verde con mango grueso y motivos infantiles.

Levanta las cejas recordando que debe anudarle el babero, la niña rubia aplaude liberando una enorme sonrisa que deja al descubierto sus encillas rosadas y babeantes, la niña le clava esos ojos olivos idénticos a los de su progenitora.

En sus manos inseguras vuelve a sujetar el pequeño traste y al intentar pescar la comida lo poco que queda en el tenedor le demuestra nuevamente la falta de práctica que tiene en eso, toma la pequeña cuchara roja con una manzana en el mango y se acerca a la pequeña que a pesar de verla por cortos instantes en las mañanas cuando toma el desayuno antes de irse al trabajo y escasamente tres horas por la tarde antes de dormirse la busca con afán siempre que la tiene cerca.

Suelta otra carcajada estirando sus pequeñas manos intentando alcanzar a su madre, vuelve a llenar la cuchara pero la niña niega esquivándola, insiste pero la niña arruga el entrecejo dejando en claro que ya no comerá, exhala y con sus dedos torpes toma una servilleta y le limpia la papilla escurrida en su barbilla, la pequeña agradece la consideración sonriendo y con urgencia estira nuevamente sus brazos para que la liberen de esa silla que se torna molesta para ella.

Su móvil suena y le da la espalda ignorando que cuando la pequeña rubia se irrita es difícil de tranquilizar, lo sabe pero no lo tiene presente.

-¿Hola?-responde sujetando en una mano el móvil y en la otra el traste con sobrante de papilla que no tiene idea si tirar o guardar-

-¿Michiru? No te encuentro por ningún sitio ¿Dónde estás?-pregunta una voz masculina que pertenece a su compañero de trabajo, ambos docentes del conservatorio de Tokio-

-estoy en casa, con mi hija, Haruka salió y…-suspira largamente-te dije ayer que me presentaría más tarde, hoy solo me toca impartir una clase-afirma buscando con su vista el reloj de la cocina-

-lo sé, lo sé-responde siguiéndole el ritmo-pero tenemos que armar las actividades y programar las evaluaciones junto con el cronograma para el próximo evento en el auditorio-se excusa-

-sí, lo sé pero…

-¡No! ¡Mami! ¡Dile algo!-chilla su hijo envolviéndose en sus faldas, vuelve a verlo y encuentra unas cejas torcidas sobre unos ojos zafiro que relampaguean sumado a eso las fosas nasales dilatadas-

-Alexandre debo colgar, estaré allá en cuanto pueda-suspira colgando con desgano-

-¡él tiene la culpa!-grita berrinchudo su otro hijo con el mismo gesto y cuyos ojos anuncian la tormenta que se avecina-

Sus gemelos.

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiona con falta de experiencia como mediadora entre esos dos, vuelve a verlos repetidamente y es que son tan idénticos que no puede evitar confundirlos, se siente impotente, intenta pronunciar el nombre del pequeño con playera azul que la sujeta por las piernas-Cyan…-dice tanteando terreno con voz firme-

Pero finalmente quien suaviza su gesto es el pequeño con playera amarilla frente a ella, que se ha sentido regañado.

-¡pero mami él tiene la culpa!-rechista-

Las ganas de golpearse la frente son ineludibles, los confundió de nuevo.

Pierde sus dedos en el cabello azulado del pequeño que abraza sus piernas y solo por ese error al nombrarlos sabe que es Ocean quien lleva puesta la playerita azul, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?

-¡siempre me echa la culpa!-refunfuña-

-¡no es verdad, tú siempre tomas lo que es mío!-se adelanta a defenderse el otro-

-silencio los dos-sanciona la discusión levantando su índice-

Los pequeños se miran midiéndose, desafiándose, el pequeño Haruka da un paso al frente, Ocean retrocede halando de su madre.

-deténganse los dos-ordena pero su autoridad no es válida cuando ambos empiezan a utilizarla de escudo intentando alcanzarse-

-¡devuélveme mi auto!-reclama Ocean-

-¡dime donde escondiste mi violín!-demanda Cyan-

Uno tira y el otro empuja.

-¡basta los dos!-su madre se harta, si siguen así le van a arrancar el vestido-

Ambos quieren huir, Ocean se enreda con su hermano y ven a su madre tambalearse peligrosamente.

Escucha la puerta de la entrada comenzar abrirse, su esposa acaba de llegar.

Y la pequeña que ya ha batallado durante cinco minutos contra los barrotes de la sillita alta que la aprisionan está a punto de estallar.

Los gemelos dan un tirón más en su intento de escape y hacen girar a su madre 360 grados.

-¡aaah!-el chillido de la pequeña resuena por toda la casa, profundo, doloroso y desesperado-

El platito con papilla vuela por el aire…

La puerta se abre, Haruka pisa un muñeco chillón en el camino.

Michiru cae sentada en el suelo, sus hijos retroceden ansiosos corriendo disparados hacia las escaleras como si fuesen a apagar un incendio en el piso de arriba.

-Michiru, cariño, ya estoy de…-el aviso de su retorno se ve suspendido al encontrar a su esposa con el plato de la papilla como sombrero-

-¿quieres ayudarme cielo?-pregunta conteniéndose-

Tenoh da dos zancadas apresurada para correr al auxilio de la madre de sus hijos pero el llanto desgarrador de su pequeña la detiene, deja a Michiru con la mano extendida y casi vuela para que el rostro rojo y contraído por el llanto de su pequeña desaparezca.

-Sora, aquí estoy, mi bebé, aquí estoy-la mece pero la niña se ha privado-

Gira su cabeza recordando que había olvidado algo en el suelo, pero los fuertes hipos de su bebita y los sobresaltos que dan su pequeño esternón la hacen reprender a la mujer que dejó a cargo.

-¿no puedo salir por diez minutos?-le apunta su mirada a su esposa que se limpia el cabello con una toalla de papel-

-¿vas a discutir ahora que estoy más que retrasada para salir al trabajo?-resopla-

-sabes cómo es su temperamento, ahora tendrá cólicos todo el día-le reclama sin piedad-

Michiru frunce la boca y ahí está la razón de porqué es tan reticente con la niña, Haruka dedica día y noche a la criaturita, ¿celos de su propia hija?... correcto.

-y yo perderé mi trabajo y no podemos darnos el lujo de eso ahora-replica dándole la espalda-

-¿es que no puedes hacerte cargo una sola vez?-le reclama y la mujer aqua se vuelve a verla-

Está herida por su reclamo y la gota que derrama el vaso es que la pequeña de quien siente celos la busca para poder tranquilizarse, Haruka le extiende a la pequeña.

-también es tu hija-le reprocha-

-no te fuiste por diez minutos…-alimenta el fuego-

-sabes que deseo, no-hace pausa-necesito volver a las carreras-

-este desastre no lo provoqué yo sola-desvía su mirada a las escaleras donde a través de los barandales escaleras arriba se ven dos pares de pies que delatan a dos espías que se creen ocultos-

-solo son niños y tú no me ayudas con ellos-le dice no aguantándolo más-

-no tengo tiempo para esto, ahora tengo que bañarme de nuevo y debo llegar cuanto antes al trabajo Alexandre me está esperando-se da la vuelta dispuesta a subir las escaleras, enseguida los pasos despavoridos de sus hijos se escuchan por el segundo piso-

-Alexandre de nuevo…-bufa-

-es mi trabajo…-defiende-

-eres una egoísta-masculla retrocediendo en sus pasos para volver a la cocina y limpiar el desastre-

* * *

-Hotaru-llama a la puerta que anuncia "no entre con alimentos" "no se permiten mascotas" "no niños pequeños", toma un respiro-¡Hotaru abre la puerta!-demanda golpeando la puerta con el puño al ser la música a alto volumen la única respuesta-¡no me hagas abrirla con mis llaves!

Los gemelos aparecen por el corredor tapándose los oídos con sus manos.

-¡Ma! ¡Cyan cambió sus zapatos por los míos!-se queja el pequeño Ocean-

-ahora no cariño-le dice la rubia pasando de largo-

-¡no es cierto!-grita su igual tapándose los oídos-¡ya no quiero ropa igual a la tuya!

La rubia cuenta las llaves y pasa exasperada su mano por su frente limpiando su sudor, la casa estaba demasiado caliente.

Encaja la llave y gira el pestillo, aplica fuerza pero la puerta no cede.

-¡Hotaru! ¡No dejas dormir a tu hermana, baja el volumen!-golpea la puerta con la paciencia en cuenta regresiva-

-¡arrg! Ya basta Tenoh ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-resopla abriendo por fin-

-¿escandalo?-contiene su voz no creyendo en esa respuesta-escandalo es lo que tú haces con esos altavoces, baja el volumen-se lleva la mano a la cabeza intentando pensar con claridad-¿quieres explicarme por qué es tan difícil abrir tu puerta? ¿Qué le hiciste que no funciona?-la inquiere a gritos al volverse más ensordecedora la música-

-sí funciona-sonríe cínicamente-tal vez es difícil abrirla para ti pero no es tan difícil poner una aldaba de acero-se burla tocando la aldaba en el marco de la puerta con sus dos dedos-

La rubia aprieta la mandíbula y empuja el hombro de su hija adentrándose en esa caverna oscura que es su habitación.

-se acabó la fiesta-sentencia halando del cable que chispea en el enchufe-

-¡vas a arruinarlo!-chilla pateando el suelo-

-tú arruinarás tu vida si continúas así-habla seria tomando ambos parlantes halándolos para separarlos del estéreo-harás la tarea, ya me cansé de las llamadas de tu profesora, no me hagas confiscarte esa guitarra-señala con sus cejas el instrumento en un rincón-

Deposita los parlantes sobre la cama y enseguida se encamina a abrir las cortinas.

-deja que entre un poco de sol, el olor a humedad es pésimo, saca tu ropa sucia no te cuesta más que unos pasos ponerla en el cesto, ni siquiera eres tú quien saca la basura, no es difícil que lleves estas envolturas al bote de la cocina-se acuclilla recogiendo unas a la par de la cama, suspira al posar su vista sobre la que fuera su linda y tierna Hotaru que ahora la llama Tenoh-

Frunce el entrecejo y la adolescente de cabello degrafilado y piel tan blanca como la leche sonríe con descaro.

-¿te gusta?-la inquiere llevándose la mano a la cadera-

-¡eso sí que no, te dije mil veces que no!-la regaña pero a Hotaru le rebotaba en su armadura-

-ya está hecho de todas formas-levanta los hombros con desinterés en el regaño-

La rubia se llevó los dedos a las sienes, ¿Qué le diría a Setsuna cuando viera ese piercing en el labio de Hotaru?

Toma los parlantes resignada y negando con la cabeza marcha fuera de esa habitación.

A su espalda resuena el azote con el que Hotaru cierra la puerta, y de inmediato la guitarra distorsionada explota.

-¡all right! Break me down you got a lovely face, we're going to your place, and now you got to freak me out… Scream so loud, getting fuckin laid, you want me to stay, but I go to make my way ¡Hey! You're crazy bitch but you fuck so good, I'm on top of it…

Niega con la cabeza más agotada, por suerte sus hijos están tomando francés como segundo idioma y no inglés, toda esa letanía de malas palabras ensuciarían sus oídos y hablar con Hotaru acerca de cantar esas canciones ya era un tema añejo.

* * *

Mantiene sus ojos cerrados recibiendo el agua tibia de la regadera que baña su cuerpo relajándole los músculos tensos, un leve toquido le hace abrir sus ojos dirigiendo su mirada al cristal del cubículo de ducha.

-¿puedo entrar?-le pregunta su esposa aqua dejando caer su bata-

-claro, estoy por salir, debo hacer la cena los niños llegarán pronto de su clase de karate y Sora debe cenar antes de dormir-le responde intentando sonreírle y extiende su brazo para alcanzar la toalla-

-traje la cena para los niños y arrullé a Sora, tomará una pequeña siesta-enarca un ceja y apoya su mano en el pecho de la rubia haciéndola retroceder al interior-quiero que te quedes…-sonríe sujetando su cintura, a pesar de haber llevado en su vientre a sus tres hijos la rubia mantiene su figura, escala con sus manos por sus pechos ligeramente inflamados por la lactancia, se acerca a su cuello empezando a morderlo-¿entonces? ¿Me dejas quedarme?-la cuestiona poniéndose de puntillas para morder su oreja-

La rubia asiente cerrando sus ojos, busca los labios de Michiru y ésta baja por su vientre provocándola, la rubia suspira en su boca.

-lo siento, los niños llegarán pronto-toma aire y abre los ojos, la violinista busca su mirada pero la rubia la evita saliendo inmediatamente-

* * *

-hoy fue la primera presentación de nuestros alumnos brillantes -le habla aún con los ojos cerrados cuando la rubia besa sus dedos, ambas tendidas en la cama esa tibia noche de fines de primavera-

-creí que iríamos juntas-frunce el ceño confundida-

-fue esta tarde, lo lamento, la próxima semana la presentación será en la noche y dirigiré la orquesta entonces podremos ir-abre los ojos para mirar los olivo que la observan sin dar tregua-

-de acuerdo solo avísame con tiempo para que Makoto haga espacio en su agenda, Sora no soporta que alguien más la cuide-le dice acercándose a besar su cuello-

-estoy agotada…-repasa sus dedos por el cabello de Haruka y ésta lo entiende, suspira dejando un último beso-buenas noches-le susurra y besa rápidamente sus labios para darse la vuelta sobre la cama-

-buenas noches-le responde cerrando sus ojos dejando su mano sobre su vientre y la otra sobre su cabeza en la almohada, no tarda en caer dormida-

* * *

 **¿CONTINUARÁ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saludines!** Bien, esto es una paradoja así que cámbiate de canal si querés una familia feliz… así más o menos es mi humor, ácido y negro por eso en la vida diaria me gano desertores todo el tiempo… en fin no hablaré de mí y mi carácter de mierda-dice bob esponja que hay que reírse de uno mismo-

Haruka y Michiru son una pareja estable por excelencia, nunca se vio en la serie tuviesen un altibajo por el contrario de Serena y Darien… sin embargo esta vez me he dado a la tarea de pintar un panorama diferente ¿cómo va a terminar?

Hablando seriamente de comedia, ¡badum tss!, siempre mi predilecto será Robie Williams, la comedia actualmente raya el absurdo y la tontería, él hacia comedia de calidad… no voy a decir que no y negar que vi alguna vez a Adam Sandler en búsqueda de algo que me hiciera reír, pero sus tramas siempre a la mitad pierden el sentido, todo mundo se desquicia y eso lo conlleva a un argumento soso que conduce a un irremediable tedio que agobia bastante.

Es verdad que algunas películas de su género hacen reír pero eso no significa que tengan calidad, es solamente mi opinión que espero no sea malinterpretada por nadie… vamos que la opinión es como el año (quítenle la virgulilla a la "ñ") todos tenemos uno.

Comediante fue Robie Williams, humorista yo postulo a Woody Allen.

Tal vez fanfiction no planea modificar eso pero definitivamente el humor es algo diferente a la comedia.

El humor puede ser un gran destructor pero al destruir construye... Julio Cortázar

El humor es más allá de un chascarrillo, lleva consigo una inherente sátira que descompone la basicidad del momento, más allá de una escena chistosa desarmará la situación en pedazos y uno a uno nos hará reír volviéndolo a construir con una perspectiva que llevará en ella otro sentido.

Finalmente después de mis largas divagaciones que a veces pienso nadie lee (música del violín más pequeño del mundo) espero llevar este tren cargado de mi humor a la construcción de una buena comedia.

Solo me queda invitarlos a averiguarlo no sin antes disculparme porque no sé hacer comedia, dicen que es más fácil hacer llorar que hacer reír.

Este fic está tintado del humor inherente a mi personalidad algo que quiero ir modificando en el camino que espero mis lectores de siempre recorran conmigo…

Acompañándome en esta aventura de escribir comedia.

* * *

 **Anuncio: borraré el One shot "créeme" porque la trama que se desprende es compleja y tiene al final un error de redacción, así que pondré a votación el continuarla, porque existen otros proyectos en puerta. Espero sus opiniones y agradezco los reviews que dejaron en esa historia.**

 **Existe una pequeña falla en el primer capítulo, no hay Haruka Jr. El nombre del segundo gemelo es Cyan, pero publiqué sin editarlo, una disculpa, sucede que a veces al terminar de escribir tengo los ojos como página del periódico y ya no sé…**

 **Las líneas delimitan escenarios, la cursiva esta vez es un sueño.**

 **Enjoy it**

 **BL.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apoyó su mano derecha en su cadera, el sol de las dos en punto quemaba enrojeciéndole la piel de los hombros, sonrió victoriosa ante la visión que se presentaba frente a sus ojos, bajó sus gafas oscuras para poder ver ese incitador espectáculo en panorámico y a color._

 _Mordió su labio repasándolo después con su lengua, ¡que cintura!_

 _La escultural mujer sacudió su melena del agua del mar, deslizó sus manos por su abdomen escurriendo el agua, batió su melena nuevamente, encogió sus ojos sintiendo el sol pegarle de frente, amarró finalmente el pareo a su cadera y comenzó a caminar, levantó una ceja observando de reojo a la rubia que la observaba desde su sitio, la escaneó disimuladamente y sonrió de medio lado._

 _Una rubia encantada descaradamente giró su cabeza persiguiendo el ritmo de esas caderas, resopló negando con su cabeza, bellezas así son hechas para ser admiradas por sus ojos, infló su pecho evaluando si caminaría detrás de ella para invitarla una bebida._

 _-es ardiente…-se colocó a su lado justo frente a la barra de la choza-el clima…-corrigió inmediatamente cuando la mujer por fin volvió a verla-_

 _-claro…-respondió destapando su botella de agua-_

 _-¿puedo invitarte un cocktail?-le preguntó tanteando terreno manteniendo sereno y desinteresado su gesto-_

 _La mujer aqua sonrió sutilmente y supo que iba por buen camino._

 _-¿Qué te gustaría tomar?-la inquirió fijando su mirada en esa sonrisa que le decía que en unos momentos más podrían sostener una larga charla-_

 _-no lo sé… tal vez…- dejó al aire y levantando las cejas guardando sus palabras creó un efecto de misterio, apoyó su codo en la barra soportando el peso de su cabeza y la rubia volvió a ver en la comisura de su boca esa ligera flexión-¿alguna sugerencia?-_

 _-probablemente un Gin-tonic, ¿lo has probado?...-preguntó con esa voz profunda que sabía derretía a cualquiera-_

 _-¿ya te has bañado?_

 _Frunció el entrecejo…_

 _-¿perdón?-inquirió contrariada-_

* * *

-ve a bañarte Haruka…

Parpadeó repetidamente.

-mmn-se queja enterrando su rostro en el colchón-¿Michiru?-apoya sus palmas sobre la cama volviéndose a verla con los ojos entrecerrados-

-ve a bañarte cielo-se acerca a acariciar su espalda-cambiaré el cubrecamas viniste demasiado agotada y volviste a tirarte en la cama con todo y ropa, está sucio-le explica alentándola a levantarse-

Asiente sin despertar del todo y camina como zombi hacia el cuarto de baño.

Suspira agotada tirando de las orillas elásticas sujetas a las esquinas del colchón, esta vez ni se disculpó por llenar de tierra el cubrecamas, camina al sótano para meter la ropa de cama a la lavadora, la tierra seca que había sido lodo la percudirá si no lo lava enseguida, cierra los ojos rogando por paciencia, ella también está agotada y adora que Haruka juegue con los pequeños pero pudieron hacerlo el fin de semana o pudo acostarse en el sofá.

* * *

Rasca su nariz sin menor interés en la lectura que mantiene su mirada, ya la lectura en las noches se le ha vuelto rutinaria, pero ni siquiera la buena narrativa de esa escritora logra despejar su mente.

Haruka sale del baño con la toalla enredada en su cintura y después de vestirse apresurada se tira sobre el colchón tomando el control empieza a pasar los canales sin quedarse en uno, la conoce, está fastidiada porque no la dejó seguir durmiendo, levanta las cejas y continua leyendo aunque desde hace dos párrafos ya perdió el hilo y solo sigue la continuidad de las palabras vueltas oraciones sin mucho sentido.

Las constantes vibraciones de su móvil terminan por hacerla desistir de esa lectura que se volvió tediosa, desliza su dedo por la pantalla y atiende la llamada, sabe que Haruka se irrita aún más si se aleja para responder, le tiene unos celos irracionales a su trabajo.

 _-¿Aló?-_ escucha la voz al otro lado de la línea y su sorpresa es evidente cambiando su gesto- _Eso, es… eso es increíble_ -le responde a la voz que le narra con entusiasmo que ha conseguido hablar con los directivos del conservatorio para que evalúen la posibilidad de que sea ella quien se encargue de las composiciones para las próximas presentaciones- _no puedo creerlo_ -se contagia de la voz alegre que elogia su trabajo - _no tenía idea que lograrías persuadirlo, debiste platicarlo conmigo… pero eso ya no importa, te lo agradezco enormemente no sabes cuánto-_ ríe animada- _me daré a la tarea de empezar con algún preludio y así tener una muestra… no estoy designada aún para eso ¿no es así?-_ lo inquiere no queriendo revelar en su voz cierto temor-

En el aire se instaura un silencio profundo, incluso la rubia ha detenido su pulgar dejándolo en un canal.

Al colgar suspira y la rubia la acompaña en ese gesto, hasta que se decide por volver a verla.

-¿Qué sucede?-Haruka rompe el silencio-

-hace años no compongo nada…-susurra casi imperceptible-

-lo sé-y sus palabras apenas rozan sus labios por haber salido con tan poca fuerza-

-supongo que la culpa de eso la tengo yo porque mi público era en su mayoría gente conservadora y de alta alcurnia-se reprocha llevándose la mano al rostro-

-no digas eso-la observa con aflicción pero se queda corta en sus palabras y acciones para brindarle un poco de consuelo, es como si no pudiese alcanzarla-si consigues componer algo que salga de ti, como antes tal vez… termines atrayendo nuevos oyentes, es tu oportunidad-sonríe sin poder transmitirle un poco de calma como lo desearía-

Michiru está sumida, "como antes", ya nada es como antes, no tolera trabajar bajo presión por eso se resignó a enclaustrarse en un empleo didáctico en el que el fruto de lo que hace se ve en la satisfacción que le devuelve cuando sus alumnos brillan con la luz con la que ella alguna vez brilló, o al menos algo parecido.

-¿quieres apagar la televisión por favor? Tengo jaqueca-le dice en un pedido extremadamente quedo, se esforzó porque la voz no le temblara pero Tenoh lo ha notado sin embargo-

Su rubia esposa asiente y apaga el aparato y la luz dejando la tenue luz del buró.

Michiru cierra sus ojos, Haruka opta por girarse porque sabe que Michiru desea por todo medio que le dé su espacio, lo siente en su pecho, su suave respirar ha interrumpido su ritmo y al inhalar se escucha un poco acuoso, ha derramado un par de lágrimas y odia no poder confortarla pero es como si no fuesen más compatibles, la violinista desliza sus dedos por el interruptor sobre el cabecero de la cama y quedan a oscuras, la culpa le quema la garganta y no sabe qué hacer, la abraza por la espalda cubriéndola y besa su sien.

-te amo…-le susurra apretándola contra su cuerpo y siente únicamente como Michiru asiente, sabe que si le responde su voz quebrada desembocará en un llanto el cual una no está lista para liberar y la otra para escuchar-

* * *

La gota corre por la longitud de su nariz al tiempo que otra gota baja por el espacio entre su ojo y su nariz, sorbe el llanto y lo retira con su antebrazo.

Parpadea repetidamente y en un solo movimiento con el cuchillo deja caer la cebolla sobre el sartén que responde con ese sonido característico.

Toma las chuletas de pollo previamente untadas en aceite de oliva, las deja caer y vierte sobre ellas pimienta molida y sal marina, enseguida las voltea para que se selle el revés y vuelve a condimentarlas, les raya ajo encima.

Cierra sus ojos al sentir su beso sobre su hombro que queda descubierto por la musculosa que lleva puesta.

-estoy en casa-le sonríe y la rubia vuelve a verla sonriendo-huele delicioso…

Besa a su esposa rodeando su cintura sin tocarla por sus manos embarradas de comida.

-te amo-le sonríe nuevamente-

-también te amo-le deja otro beso-has venido de buen humor-se aparta para lavar sus manos en el fregadero-

-fue un día tranquilo-suspira comenzando a deshacerse del blazer-

La pequeña rubia las observa interactuar desde la periquera y mueve insistente su chupete devorándose la miel que contiene, al ver que el matrimonio sigue platicando pega con sus palmas para que la tomen en cuenta.

Michiru abandona su asiento aproximándose para tomarla en sus brazos y la niña sonríe soltando el chupete que queda suspendido al estar amarrado a un lazo, sonríe encantada poniéndole las manos en sus mejillas.

-ella también ha estado de buen humor, aún no me cuadra como es que ustedes acuerdan estar del mismo humor-se queja la rubia girando los limones sobre el exprimidor manual-

-es que tenemos una conexión-sonríe guiñándole el ojo a su pequeña bebé que le sonríe acompañado de una carcajada como si entendiera de lo que hablan-pondré la mesa-le avisa y la niña se sujeta más fuerte para que no la devuelva a la silla-

-que la pongan los niños, han estado todo el día jugando-se queja la rubia-

-¿hicieron sus deberes?-inquiere la aqua mujer sospechando que Haruka los ha consentido de nuevo-

Tenoh se ahorra la discusión encogiéndose de hombros.

-si intentaras convencerlos de hacer la tarea durante dos horas me comprenderías-se zafa metiendo la cabeza en la heladera sacando dos jarras de cristal-

Kaioh suspira y sabe que no va a salir librada este día de tener que levantarle la voz a alguien, la bebita rubia juega con su collar mientras ella sube las escaleras cuidadosamente, los pies la matan y el hecho de que la pequeña no quiera despegarse de ella le agrega un peso extra, sabe que la bebé la adora, y ella la ama, pero no entiende el apego inusual que presenta la niña si Haruka es quien la cuida, la alimenta y en primera instancia quien la dio a luz.

-niños-llama a la puerta-Ocean, Cyan-abre y los encuentra extremadamente coordinados jugando Guitar Hero-

-¡Mami!-grita el pequeño de playera a rayas soltando las baquetas de la batería-

-¡Ocean!-refunfuña Cyan descontento por no pausar la partida-

-cariño-se acuclilla para abrazarlo y besar su frente-¿tú no me extrañaste?-inquiere a un enfadado pelimar que los observa con un puchero cruzado de brazos-

-te está abrazando él-responde inflando los cachetes-

-vamos no seas celoso-le sonríe socarrona-

El niño accede acercándose a dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

-vamos a cenar, es hora de poner la mesa-les dice y ellos sin chistar la siguen-¿han hecho ya sus deberes?-los observa justo antes de bajar por las escaleras-

Los observa fijamente y los niños siempre temen a esa intimidante mirada de su madre, la matriarca de la familia y la autoridad que nunca desobedecerían, lo que desconocen es que es el propio miedo de su madre a confundirlos lo que la hace analizarlos de forma muy precisa.

Finalmente Ocean asiente y Cyan juega nervioso con sus dedos, y la razón de que sea tan cautelosa a la hora de preguntarlos sobre sus deberes es que a veces Ocean cubre a Cyan y ella tontamente engañada felicita a Cyan y Ocean malacostumbra a su hermano.

Tenía la intención de ser rígida, sabía que en la educación de sus hijos no podía darse el lujo de pasar por alto más de tres veces la misma situación, pero el día había sido tranquilo, la pequeña Sora no estaba irritable, y esa noche era la noche que tenían destinada a salir con Haruka.

Tomó un respiro.

-no habrá postre para ti…-lo observa intentando no ser demasiado dura pero sin dejar de ser firme-de esa forma te levantarás antes de la mesa y terminarás tus deberes ¿de acuerdo?-lo inquiere más como una orden que el niño sabe inmediatamente que no tiene elección-

Asiente cabizbajo y la mano de su madre sobre su nuca lo consuela ligeramente, es por su bien.

-lávense las manos antes de poner la mesa-les dice cuando los niños corren por toda la planta baja-

Después de que sus hijos pusieran los manteles individuales sobre el comedor, los platos, los vasos, cubiertos y servilletas, fue servido el pollo piccata cuyo sabor ácido gusta extrañamente a sus dos gemelos, acompañado con risotto gratinado con queso parmesano.

-denle las gracias a su mamá-dice Michiru sujetando la mano de la rubia-

-¡Gracias Ma!-dicen ambos sonriendo-

La rubia sonríe al ver esas sonrisas de dientes chuecos que están naciendo después de que mudaran los de leche, Haruka abandona la mesa con rumbo a la cocina para llevar el postre, gelato.

-Cyan…-lo llama Michiru y el chiquillo lo sabe, baja la cabeza en señal de una posible rabieta-

-no me hagas repetirlo…-insiste con voz firme y el niño abandona la silla haciendo rechinar las patas-levanta tu plato…-frunce la boca y toma el traste con rumbo a la cocina-

Michiru abandona la mesa llevando a la pequeña rubia que descansaba en el corral del living a su cuna en la planta alta.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta a su hijo acariciando su cabello azulado igual al de su esposa-

-mamá no quiere que coma postre porque no hice la tarea-se cruza de brazos frunciendo el entrecejo-dile algo…-le jala la playera-

La rubia suspira, niega con la cabeza y le palmea dos veces la espalda.

-haz lo que ella dice.-finaliza mordiéndose la lengua-

El niño arrastra los pies disgustado y la rubia detrás de él lleva el postre.

-¿y si lo consideras? Solo es un niño-le susurra-

-no-niega llevándose una cucharada a la boca-debe aprender a ser responsable-

-vamos-le toma la mano-no es malo con la tarea solo le cuesta aplicarse, le va muy bien en las pruebas-insiste-

-no va a tener siempre suerte-la mira a los ojos-

-Michiru no seas tan dura con él, pudiste decirme que no comeríamos postre todos, esto es tortura-desvía la mirada hacia el niño que está clavado en el cuaderno en la mesita de la sala y vuelve a verlas con la mirada de regaño-

-tiene que aprender que los premios se merecen o no se merecen, tú los premias por todo y el deber no se aplaude-replica tajante-sabe que estás abogando por él, por eso pone esa cara de martirio, no me contradigas, ya hablamos de esto-

-actúas como una dictadora, no somos nosotros contra ellos… son niños y nosotros adultos

-son niños, y es precisamente por eso, todos los niños son iguales, chantajistas, y si les das la mano te toman el pie, porque son muy listos, y porque son nuestros hijos no me fio, tienen una astucia que me aterra por momentos-le susurra, solo a su esposa le aceptaría en voz alta que sus hijos le llegan a intimidar en ocasiones-

La rubia suspira aceptando que perdió contra su mujer, coge un poco de postre y antes de llevarse la fina cucharita de plata a la boca frunce el ceño, su hijo pelimar la observa al otro lado de la mesa sonriendo angelical.

-no-se ríe no pudiendo creerlo-

Su esposa aqua vuelve a verla extrañada.

-No-niega sin contener la risa, se peina el cabello con sus manos-Cyan, ponte tu ropa y haz tu tarea-le ordena sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro-

Michiru observa contrariada y cuando ata cabos en unos segundos ya lo entiende.

-me engañaron otra vez ¿verdad?-le pregunta escéptica a Haruka-

La rubia para de inmediato su sonrisa.

-no te enojes cariño-le besa la mejilla-

-te lo dije, te dije que eran unos tramposos-le susurra exasperándose-encima se ríe y tú te ríes festejándole su mal comportamiento-resopla abandonando la silla y comienza a levantar la mesa-

Mientras guarda los trastes en el lavavajillas la rubia se acerca a su espalda abrazándola.

-¿a dónde iremos esta noche?-besa su cuello-Makoto debe estar por llegar para cuidar a los niños-

-me duelen los pies Haruka…-se queja volviéndose-

-¿vas a castigarme por lo de Cyan?-bufa-

-no es eso, pasado mañana será la segunda presentación de mis alumnos brillantes y podemos aprovecharlo ¿Qué te parece?-concilia-

-debiste decírmelo, sabias que le pedí a Makoto que viniera desde esta mañana-su gesto cambia de inmediato-cambiaste de opinión por los niños-puntualiza con un ademán de su mano-

-Haruka…-le llama pero la rubia ha abandonado la cocina-

Después de organizar los gabinetes de la cocina sube las escaleras y encuentra a la rubia sobre la cama con Sora durmiendo sobre su torso desnudo.

-cielo…-se acerca acariciando sus cabellos rubios sobre su frente pero la rubia se aparta-está afectándote convivir todo el día con los niños, me estás haciendo un berrinche-ríe para alivianar el ambiente-

-no es un berrinche Michiru-habla fastidiada, deja al aire apartando la vista-la casa es absorbente sabes-la apunta sus ojos-quiero volver a las carreras-sentencia sin más-

-y no me opongo pero te necesito aquí, en esto, con nosotros-frunce el entrecejo sin encontrar escapatoria a los pedidos de su mujer-además sabes lo que Amy dijo-apela a su última carta-

-no me importa-sonríe sin más levantando las cejas-no me importa si me duele, ya-toma aire-verás que si vuelvo a las pistas todo va a mejorar, para ti, para mí, para los niños…-habla con ilusión-podrás volver a pintar e impactarás con una gran exposición, los patrocinadores van a pelearse por ti… y ese estúpido circulo podrá tragarse sus palabras

-no los pongas a ellos de excusa, ellos están bien, me esfuerzo todos los días para que nada haga falta en nuestro hogar, Sora no cumple un año aun, te necesita-insiste-

-no dijiste eso-le entornó los ojos-

-a veces no sé qué esperas que diga-apoya dos dedos en su frente, suspira y se acerca para cargar a Sora-

-mañana saldré por la mañana…-le dice cuando su esposa aqua le da la espalda-necesito el auto…

Michiru cruza el umbral de la habitación contigua conectada por una puerta interna.

-¿con quién?-la inquiere después de dejar a la bebita en la cuna-

-con Frances-le dice con naturalidad comenzando a deshacerse de sus jeans-

-¿Qué hay de Sora?-la cuestiona sin dejar espacio a que la tensión respire-

-vendrá conmigo…-responde con simpleza caminando únicamente con sus boxers hacia el baño-

-¿A dónde irás?-insiste-

La rubia se vuelve a observarla finalmente.

-a tomar un café, no me trates como si fuese tu hija también-replica con molestia-no te sientas a cargo de todo, no lo estás-tras su espalda cierra la puerta del baño-

Con la toalla enredada en su cadera deja caer sobre el recipiente con agua tibia una pastilla con forma de pie, mientras la efervescencia termina peina su cabello hacia atrás con sus manos, está arrepentida por hablarle así a su esposa no previó que explotaría frente a ella de esa forma.

Deposita el recipiente al pie de la cama y se acerca a su esposa aqua que ignora sus movimientos mientras lee un libro, se acerca sin titubear y acaricia los cabellos sobre su rostro.

-Michiru… yo…-resopla-solo… no es tu culpa -habla con la boca seca esperando que Michiru le dirija la mirada-

La violinista deja a un lado el libro fijando sus ojos en esa mirada arrepentida, se inclina acariciando su mejilla.

-tranquila-le sonríe débilmente-sé que no lo tienes fácil-exhala parpadeando con demora y el bostezo le gana-

La rubia se arrodilla y tomando sus pies los sumerge en las sales, Michiru sonríe sorprendida por su atención.

-no tenías que…

-lo mereces-la interrumpe acariciando sus piernas-serán solo diez minutos, te prepararé la tina con unas perlas de aceite y después podrás dormir-besa su rodilla y hace amago de levantarse-

-gracias cielo…-le sonríe con plenitud para después bostezar largamente-

La rubia asiente devolviendo el gesto con rumbo al baño, Michiru sabe que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos tienen una crisis, después de seis años de criar a los gemelos y luego del nacimiento de Sora Haruka está harta de la casa, y aunque no lo quiera aceptar no puede controlar al viento, nadie lo hace, mueve sus pies sumergidos sujetando sus manos del borde de la cama.

Con la toalla pequeña seca su cabello mientras abandona el baño, Haruka permanece dormitando sobre la cama, sonríe al verla más relajada ¿o sería el cansancio lo que la ha vencido?

Da la espalda y deja caer al suelo la toalla tomando el camisón del cajón, inmediatamente lo siente, la mirada es fuerte, penetrante, viste el camisón y se gira lentamente no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante esa mirada ¿y si sigue insistiendo con volver a las carreras?, teme por ella, por su vida, por su salud, ya no tienen diecisiete años ni veinte, y ahora son una familia, si algo le llegase a pasar, los dejaría solos, un gran vacío imposible de llenar quedaría en su familia, su hogar, el nido que ha costado un precio un tanto elevado construir.

Recoge su cabello sacudiéndolo y se gira hallando esa mirada olivo insistente.

Michiru se acerca apoyando una rodilla en su cama King size, Haruka se reincorpora invitándola a que la abrace.

-lo lamento…-le dice mirándola con esos ojos que la derriten, de ese verde olivo traslucido, brillante, suave y cálido, tanto que la enternece-

Sabe que eso es más que una disculpa, que no lo va a expresar en voz alta pero la extraña.

-te he descuidado…-acaricia su rostro-

La rubia baja la cabeza para no asentir y aceptar que está reprochándole a su esposa su ausencia, nunca quiso ser una mujer así.

Michiru besa inmediatamente su mejilla y acaricia sus labios con su pulgar, sus labios se encuentran y lo que es al principio un dulce beso, tierno, lento que hace ronronear a su viento se vuelve agitado, su aqua esposa se coloca sobre su cuerpo que se tensa en respuesta al andar de sus dedos por su vientre.

-Michiru-ahoga las palabras en sus labios-

-¿mmn?-responde concentrada sintiendo las manos indecisas andar por su espalda, desde el nacimiento de Sora su rubia no es la misma en la cama-

-creí que estabas cansada-profiere observándola con insistencia-

-no quiero estar cansada para ti… no quiero que pienses que ya no te deseo-intenta enmendar un poco de su situación marital con esas palabras-

Pero omite el hecho de que ella no podrá cubrir ambas partes.

Haruka responde besándola y dando libre paso a las generosas caricias que buscan brindarle placer que va acompañado de un amor y un encanto que se sienten demasiado y su peso incrementa porque son sentimientos repentinos que han estado ausentes, y es más de lo que puede soportar, pero no quiere rechazarla, no quiere aceptarse a sí misma tampoco que hace meses no siente con el alma, que es únicamente su cuerpo el que le responde esa entrega a su esposa y eso no será suficiente un día, así como empieza a pesarle a ella, un día va a pesarle a ambas, no quiere fingirle por ningún motivo, pero después de todo lo hará por los motivos más sinceros, para no herir a Michiru.

* * *

-demonios-susurra al escuchar el perro de la vecina que ladra descontrolado-cállate estúpido perro-musita cerrando sigilosa la pequeña puerta de la cerca de su casa para que no rechinen las bisagras-

-¡aarrg!-gruñe cuando los aspersores del jardín se activan y la empapan de pies a cabeza-

-si te hubieses tomado la molestia de pedir permiso o responder a los mensajes de voz que te hemos dejado durante horas no tendrías que entrar a hurtadillas a tu propia casa-la reprende Michiru bajando las escaleras viéndola entrar empapada por la puerta principal-

-ahora no Michiru-masculla abriendo la palma de su mano para que desista en su intento por regañarla-

-no me hables así Hotaru, soy tu madre y eso no va a cambiar-la apuntó con su índice-

La pelinegra se ríe apartando de su rostro sus mechas que penden frente a su nariz.

-no vas a regañarme, buenas noches-sonríe con cinismo y dispone a subir las escaleras que dan a la primera sección de la planta alta en la que se encuentra la habitación de sus hermanos y la suya-

-no te estoy regañando-insiste-estas llegando demasiado lejos, dijiste que querías una banda, de acuerdo, te apoyé aunque Haruka no lo quisiera, aunque yo no entienda la música que haces no te he limitado en nada y así quiero que respondas, esto debe ser reciproco, tus notas dejan demasiado que desear y tu comportamiento es inaceptable-la acusa-

La pelinegra rueda los ojos.

-ya me sé esa canción-bufa-solo llegué un poco tarde-se exaspera-no vengo ebria ni me drogo como Tenoh te ha dicho, solo es una perforación, en realidad…-desvía la mirada jugando con el aro en su labio-son dos-se ríe descubriéndose el ombligo-pero no es para que tú y ella armen este escándalo-

-estás arruinando tu futuro y no voy a sentarme a ver como lo haces, no me obligues a tomar otras medidas-la apunta con el dedo-

-¿en verdad me vas a amenazar?-la inquiere entornando los ojos-

-es solamente una advertencia…-sentencia terminando de bajar las escaleras-buenas noches, será mejor que duermas, no voy a consentir una ausencia más al colegio-

-ahora ya estás feliz, siempre tienes que tener la última palabra-se queja desde las escaleras-¡no controlas todo Michiru!-berrea y después pisa rápidamente hasta llegar a su habitación-

Masajea sus sienes tomando un respiro y pierde su mirada en el segundero del reloj de la cocina, ese movimiento constante que anuncia como se agota cada segundo que hará agonizar un minuto y poco a poco asesinará a las horas la abstrae hasta que recuerda que había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

La observa tendida sobre la cama y no concibe cómo es que tiene ese miedo irracional a perderla, las sábanas revueltas envuelven a su diosa de los vientos que duerme desnuda después de que pretendieran _"hacer el amor",_ pierde su mirada en la pequeña marca que le ha dejado la cesárea en su vientre, se acurruca a su cuerpo abrazándola profundamente, acaricia la cicatriz, deja un beso sobre su clavícula y espera que las cosas puedan transitar con un poco más de normalidad, ya han tenido en el pasado un par de crisis, nada que no pudiesen superar pero la situación actual la hace temer.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Si leíste la nota de autor, te has ganado... mi agradecimiento :D.** **Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Qué es una infidelidad? ¿lo que creen que ven los ojos? ¿lo que cree que siente el pecho? ¿lo que se hizo o no se hizo?... no respondan y juzguen los actos, que como todo ser humano el juicio se nos da presto y duro aunque no justo...**

 **Que más puedo decir que los ojos tienen cierto coeficiente de ceguera, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, cualquier indicio de infidelidad es solo una sospecha... ¡vamos! démosle el beneficio de la duda ¿a quien? ¿a Haruka o a Michiru?**

 **saludos y agradecimientos por leer y comentar, por sus opiniones y por comunicarme lo que les hace sentir.**

 **Hay galería, las líneas sirven para delimitar escenarios o pasado y recuerdo.**

* * *

Resopla ante el mar de documentos frente a sus ojos, agotada a tan temprana hora del día sabe que solo le queda seguir de largo a la jornada, aprieta con sus dedos su tabique nasal, facturas, pagarés, la hipoteca, la colegiatura… su caída de la escala socio económica desde hace casi siete años ha tomado la forma de una avalancha que no tiene idea de cómo más detener.

El llamado a la puerta de su oficina la saca de sus cavilaciones.

-adelante-sonríe cerrando la carpeta oscura que guarda siempre debajo de todos sus archivos didácticos, esa carpeta de sus finanzas familiares-

-buen día-sonríe su castaño compañero de trabajo asomando la cabeza-

-Alexandre, es tan temprano, tu turno comienza a medio día-sonríe y él se adentra llevando en sus manos un café y una bolsa de papel que ya sabe lo que contiene-

-sólo… quise traerte esto-se acerca depositándolo sobre el escritorio-

-eres tan gentil-sonríe abandonando su silla y ambos se acercan para saludarse con un beso en la mejilla-

* * *

-¡hey, hola!-chocan sus palmas tomando asiento al tiempo-

-cuanto tiempo-le sonríe a Frances, una castaña que en el tiempo de las carreras de la rubia tenía miedo de probar suerte en las autopistas y tras tanto alentarla saltó a la fama justo cuando Tenoh se retiraba-

-aún me debes una carrera-le apunta con el dedo-¡wouh!-exclama observando el bambineto que tiene adentro una Sora profundamente dormida-se…-carraspea-se parece demasiado a ti-sonríe achicando el ojo-pero… ahm-titubea-a Michiru también, su nariz o algo-frunce el entrecejo inquiriendo con la mirada a una rubia que empieza a colocarse nerviosa por esas conclusiones-comienzo a dudar qué demonios tienes en los pantalones-se ríe jocosa-

-idiota-masculla observando la carta-solo, buscamos un donante parecido, es todo-se suelta de dar una respuesta más complicada-

-bien, bien-levanta las manos en señal de rendición-y dime… ¿volverás a las pistas?-le pregunta levantando las cejas con entusiasmo-

-no lo sé…-suspira-es más complicado que eso, no se trata de solo volver… son años de entrenamiento, de abandono a mi carrera y… además está Michiru y los niños-exhala aterrándose por esas ansias que le recorren cuando escucha "volver"-

Pero no puede evitarlo, le provoca el olor a caucho que despide la castaña de cabello avellana y corte asimétrico que le cubre el ojo izquierdo casi en su totalidad, los aires que indican que acaba de estar en el circuito, su camisa Racing la tienta, desea la gloria y la adrenalina más que nunca.

-estuve platicando sobre ti, de repente lo saqué en una conversación y la explosión de comentarios positivos estalló-sonríe dibujando el "cabum" con sus manos-a pesar de que los años hayan pasado sigue siendo más que representativo que una mujer haya derrotado tantas veces a los hombres, era una lluvia de comentarios sobre ti, si volverías a defender tus títulos como mujer porque cuando explotó que tu verdadero genero era femenino muchos de los que perdieron ante ti se enrabiaron contigo-

El mesero llegó con sus tés.

-¡vamos!-la alentó golpeando su hombro, la muchacha era muy enérgica-no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, al menos inténtalo pero no te quedes con el "qué podría pasar"-

-mi matrimonio también me preocupa, Michiru no está de acuerdo y no quiero hacer las cosas tras su espalda, he intentado hablarlo con ella pero no me da entrada siquiera-bota la servilleta suspirando con agotamiento-

-tiene que entenderlo…-bebió un sorbo-

-además ya no tengo veintitantos-se ríe apoyando su brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla-

-sabes que el automovilismo no es cruel con nosotros los pilotos, siempre y cuando tengas un sponsor y la competitividad corriendo por tus venas te mantienes en la línea aun con cuarenta años encima, búscate una excusa mejor si no estás realmente decidida para volver-

-es que-articula con dificultad-yo…-su mandíbula tensa le impide expresar lo que muere por expulsar de su pecho, extiende sus manos para poder relajar la tensión de su cuerpo-tengo miedo de volver-le confiesa viéndola a los ojos, esos ojos casi dorados-no quiero hacer el ridículo intentando revivir "viejas glorias"-suspira-

-¿desde cuándo te muestras tan cobarde? Antes no tenías miramientos para salir y demostrar al mundo que eras capaz, que las mujeres podemos hacer más que anunciar la salida con un banderín y ropa diminuta, eso es un insulto, si hay alguien de nosotros que ha estado más cerca de demostrar que las cosas no son así, que las pistas no son territorio masculino eres tú, me atascaron en la fórmula 3 ¡Haruka!-rabia empuñando su mano-Ali sigue en los gran turismo y tú pudiste… te marchaste sin antes comenzar-

-creían que era un muchacho, por eso fue más sencillo, por eso no me atreví a revelar mi género, ¿crees que no siento vergüenza de haberlo ocultado? Pude haber hecho una gran diferencia y me retiré antes-bebe un trago que le sabe a hiel-

-aún puedes, si estuviste tan cerca de lograrlo fue porque lo ocultaste, las cosas sucedieron así, es verdad, ocultaste tu genero pero a fin de cuentas eres una mujer, no hay más-zanja la discusión con un ademan de sus manos-

La rubia toma aire encogiendo sus ojos, hay demasiadas cosas en juego.

-hay una mal nacida llamada Canssandra que lleva meses pidiendo un campeonato de fórmula 1 para mujeres, como si no fuese posible que lo lográsemos contra los hombres, es un campo minado lleno de hostilidad…-bufa-cambiando de tema, será mejor que salgamos, tienes que enterarte de tantas cosas-

La rubia permanece meditabunda observando la taza de té verde que le supo a rayos.

-o puedes quedarte _pasivamente_ en casa…-se ríe jocosa-

-eso es insultante también-le golpea la espinilla por debajo de la mesa-

-¡Ouh!-se agacha sujetando su pierna-

-¿la bestialidad se te contagia en las pistas o algo así?-se burla-no puedes ser más sexista-

-ja ja-la observa con cara de reproche-iremos esta noche a un club con Ali y una chica que quiero que conozcas ¿vienes?-la inquiere desplazando la taza de té casi llena-

-estoy casada ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-susurra como si Michiru la pudiese escuchar-

-idiota, hablo de una chica que está comenzando su carrera-la observa risueña-

-no lo sé tengo que pensarlo-se lleva la mano a la nuca, no sabe por qué de repente siente tanto calor-

-envejecerás pensándolo-canturrea-¿irás a pedirle permiso a Michiru?-vuelve a burlarse-

La rubia blanquea los ojos.

-consígueme una prueba-señala con su índice-y entonces hablaremos de algo más probable ¿de acuerdo?-

-bien, trato hecho-sonríe cruzándose de brazos-¿has considerado llamar a tu ex-agente?-

-en cuanto estalló lo de mi género se retiró ofendido, dijo que fue por el engaño pero es un imbécil que piensa que mentí para llegar a la fórmula 1-suspira-

-por la prueba no te preocupes, con eso yo puedo ayudarte pero deberás correr al menos en un gran turismo para que tu nombre vuelva a ser mencionado…

Pero los pequeños sollozos de su bebé la hacen quitarle la atención a su interlocutora.

Se levanta enseguida tomando en brazos a Sora.

-ya bebé, ya está-la mece pero la niña sigue llorando hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su madre, donde se siente segura-ya cariñito-la sienta en sus piernas y la pequeña se tranquiliza un poco y parpadeando empieza a ver confundida su entorno, aturdida por estar fuera de la tranquilidad de su cuna y de su casa-

-¿ya me prestarás atención de nuevo?-habla con una mirada de aburrimiento-

-no podía dejarla llorando, le hace daño, se le pude salir el ombligo-refunfuña ante la falta de comprensión-

-oukey-la observa con rareza-fingiré que entendí eso y que sé de lo que hablas-sonríe y de inmediato comienza a reír-está buscándote la teta como si tu…-se carcajea-como si tú la fueses a alimentar-sostiene su estómago ante los espasmos-

-se llama seno ¿tienes que ser tan lenguaraz?-la observa con molestia-

-vamos no lo entiende…-señala a la pequeña que hala de la camisa de su rubia madre-¿Dónde está Tenoh que intercambiaba dvd's de hentai yuri conmigo en la universidad?-se acerca susurrándole-

-¡cállate!-le espeta tapándole los oídos a la niña y la castaña revienta en risas-

-ya dile que no vas a darle de comer, va a romperte los botones-señala a la niña que sigue halando-no tienes con qué…

La rubia sonríe con sorna.

-¿Por qué piensas que no tengo con qué?-la inquiere con una mirada que descoloca a la castaña-

-aah… ahm, en la universidad ni siquiera usabas sujetador-le responde no muy segura de sus propias palabras-

-la lactancia me regaló más de un par de tallas extra-ríe al ver la mandíbula casi desencajada de Frances-

-¿es en serio? Tú…-la señala con sus dos índices-tú… tú-sus ojos a punto de salírsele de las cuencas-

-sí, se gestó en mi vientre, no tienes que reaccionar así…-habla con desinterés-

-eso lo explica todo…-susurra aun incrédula-aunque aun no entiendo el parecido con Michiru, es confuso…-las observa a ambas detenidamente-

La rubia se rasca la patilla un tanto nerviosa, hasta que las interrumpe el tono proveniente del enorme móvil touch que bien tiene el tamaño de la cabeza de Sora.

-¿hola? ¡Hey Ali! Sí, justo estoy con ella, vendrá con nosotros esta noche… ¿eh?-frunce el ceño sin apartar su mirada de la rubia que le da su pulgar a su hija que le sonríe feliz en su regazo-aah… no, yo, se lo preguntaré, no nos incumbe Ali…-habla cansinamente y después de despedirse y colgar Haruka encuentra una mirada extraña en su castaña amiga-

-¿sucede algo?-cuestiona Haruka y Frances duda si negarlo o asentir-

" _todo por culpa de Ali que me involucra diciéndomelo"_

-no es nada…-habla restándole importancia-¿y dime que tal todo con Michiru?... juraría que ella había dado a luz a la pequeña-sonríe-

La rubia sonríe también recordando fugazmente todos los cuidados que su esposa le brindó cuando ella estaba en el embarazo aun siendo de madrugada.

 _-_ bien, supongo-replica rápidamente sin poder olvidar que últimamente sus ausencias prolongadas y cambios de actitud le ponen los nervios de punta-

-vamos… Michiru te adora, ¿acaso tu…?-lo deja flotando en el aire y la rubia niega repetidamente-

-claro que la amo, solo que ya sabes, ¿Quién dice que los matrimonios son cosa sencilla?-levanta las cejas sin mucho ánimo-además me sobreprotege demasiado y no se da cuenta que me está asfixiando con eso-un rayo de ira le cruzó por la espalda al recordar la constante renuencia de Michiru a dejarla competir, salir de casa o retomar parte de lo que era su vida y sus pasatiempos antes de la pequeña Sora-ni siquiera quiere que corra o haga caminata, ya siento que tengo panza-

La castaña ríe pero ve en la mirada de Tenoh que habla muy en serio.

-no lo sé y… ¿no has considerado vacacionar un rato?, unos días, puedes venir conmigo, iré a Grecia la próxima semana a visitar a mi familia, será un honor tenerte de invitada en casa, mi familia va a estar muy feliz de conocerte-le toma el hombro-

-no lo creo, no ahora-ríe amargamente al no percibir dinero porque Michiru subsiste el hogar-hablas con alguien que no es más solvente en cuestiones financieras-

-vamos, ella no es un monstruo mezquino, no creo que sea capaz de negarte algo que deseas o necesitas-alega por Michiru-

-es cierto pero, tampoco es que el dinero sea algo que tengamos de sobra por ahora-peina su cabello con sus manos-tal vez sea suficiente, ella siempre encuentra la manera de correr con los gastos pero tampoco es que estemos muy desahogados así que no puedo costearme ese viaje por el momento, están los niños y la casa, no puedo darme ese lujo-suspira-pero claro que me encantaría ir, no te estoy desplazando-

-entonces yo me hago cargo de eso, tomate un respiro, va a darte urticaria si sigues tan tensa o vas a estresar a la niña con la leche, no sé-se encoje de hombros desviando la mirada-

-¿Por qué me ofreces todo esto?-entrecierra los ojos mirando a la castaña acusatoriamente-

-¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo, tú lo harías por mí, fuiste de mucha ayuda para mí cuando entré a la universidad y también cuando me inicié en las carreras, yo era solo un debutante y tú me ayudaste a tener un poco más de confianza y eso…-finaliza pero los insistentes ojos inquisidores le indican que su curiosidad no está satisfecha-no me mires así…

-sabes que odio que las personas sientan lástima por mí-musita levantándose de la silla con la rubia bebé en brazos-

-no es eso-le hace un ademán para que no se retire-

-es que no me interesa tu dinero, eres una soltera empedernida y alguna vez fui como tú, pero ahora tengo una familia, mis hijos están a mi cargo, su alimentación, su higiene, tengo dos superdotados en casa y me esfuerzo para no desperdiciar todo su potencial y al mismo tiempo para que disfruten su infancia… no pienses que estoy pidiéndote cosas, mendigar nunca ha sido mi estilo-

-Haruka, detente, no se trata de eso-la frena una vez más-estás exagerando, tu estado de ánimo, estas muy tensa, no lo tomes así-intenta convencerla pero a la rubia sigue sin cuadrarle-

Y a pesar de que sospechara de las intenciones de su amiga no puede asegurarse a sí misma que realmente tiene razón y esa actitud camufla algo que ella desconoce, sus hormonas le juegan malas pasadas alterando su temperamento, eso desde el parto, y su cabeza constantemente es una zona de derrumbes, su libido una zona sísmica y su estado de ánimo un campo minado.

Frances se resigna y toma su enorme móvil comenzando a deslizar su índice por la pantalla, le dirige una última mirada a la rubia que le pareció ilegible a ésta misma, extrañamente el corazón le late erráticamente y no lo entiende, el plano de la pantalla cambia y se despliega una imagen que no comprende.

Ladea su rostro y gira un par de grados, fija su mirada tomando el artefacto en su mano.

-la tomó Ali ayer por mañana, no queríamos decirte nada pero ya la conoces-titubeó-por eso, pensé que… sería bueno que te despejaras eso te ayudaría a ti y así más relajada podrías hablar con ella sobre tu matrimonio…

-y así me lo dirías estando a kilómetros de Japón y yo no la encararía por esto ¿no es así?, así te sentirías menos entrometida ¿o no?-infla su nariz-

-Haruka…-intenta hablar pero la rubia no piensa ceder-

-no necesito un hombro para llorar, yo conozco a ese sujeto-señala con desdén la pantalla del móvil-nos vemos esta noche, ya lo arreglo yo-intenta serenarse tomando una bocanada de aire y pega en el hombro de su amiga que la ve fuera de sí por más que Tenoh se esfuerce en aparentar que está bien-

Haruka observa su reloj de pulsera y se excusa.

-debo preparar el almuerzo y comprar víveres, mis hijos pronto saldrán del colegio-habla secamente y Frances se siente culpable al provocarle molestia-

Se despiden y la ve alejarse, no sabe que dentro de su rubia amiga hay un caos que está rompiéndole el corazón.

* * *

Como un completo androide se mantiene haciendo movimientos circulares con su muñeca sacudiendo el sartén que contiene la pasta que ha sazonado.

Deja la pasta a un lado y se acerca probando la carne, prepara una nueva cacerola en la que vierte la salsa que había licuado, toma el mango de la sartén y al no controlar sus movimientos se quema dejando caer el sartén.

-¡Maldita sea!-se recarga en la encimera sintiendo el derrumbe que hace eco en su pecho-

Empuña sus manos y observa el desastre en el suelo, toma aire intentando tranquilizarse, debe estar pacifica para el momento en que pida explicaciones.

Suelta con más fuerza de la necesaria el sartén sobre el fregadero.

-Ma…-se aparece Ocean en la puerta-Cyan me pateó-se acerca tallando su ojo-

-no llores-levanta el rostro viéndolo fríamente, una mirada que hace temblar a su hijo-ve y devuélvesela-

El niño ante tales palabras asiente y desaparece rápidamente.

-Cielo, estoy en casa-anuncia su esposa desde el living-

Escucha sus pasos andar por el corredor y tensa su mentón, no quiere verla, no quiere fingir estar en paz pero ha decidido dejar que las cosas por su propio peso caigan.

-te amo-le sonríe su aqua esposa dejándole un beso sobre sus labios que la rubia no responde-¿estás bien? ¿Qué tal tu día?-la inquiere acariciando su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás, pero Tenoh no la escucha-

-bien…-el llanto de Sora inunda la casa y se siente aliviada por primera vez por el llanto de su hija-¿quieres ayudarme con ella?-le pide y Michiru siente en esa petición un sabor amargo-

-de acuerdo-le responde dejando su bolso sobre un mueble del corredor-

La rubia pone la mesa y sirve la comida, y es el sonido insistente del aparato dentro de ese bolso lo que la tienta alimentando su ira.

La niña aun llora y supone que Michiru está ocupándose de eso, hurga en el bolso y el nombre que anuncia la pantalla es el de ese maldito sujeto que ya está cansada de oír mencionar en su casa.

Toma aire y da la espalda dejando el bolso como estaba, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por otro llanto, frunce el entrecejo extrañada y sube a la habitación de sus hijos.

Abre la puerta y Cyan está de rodillas en el suelo sujetándose el estómago.

-Ocean me sacó el aire-chilla-

-demonios, Ocean ¿Qué hiciste?-lo increpa y el pequeño comienza a llorar-

-tú me dijiste que lo hiciera-enjuga su llanto-

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-la cuestiona Michiru a su espalda-

Haruka ayuda a su hijo a ponerse de pie y le da dos palmadas en la espalda.

-ya está, no llores más-vuelve a ver a Ocean y tomándole la cabeza lo acerca-tú tampoco llores, ya lo resolvieron, está bien, no pasa nada-

Ocean la observa aterrado desde su sitio, esa no es su "Ma"

-¿Qué sucedió?-Michiru da un paso para acercarse a sus hijos pero Haruka la toma por el brazo deteniéndola-

-tienen que aprender a resolver sus cosas-le dice fríamente-será mejor que bajemos a cenar-

El silencio reina en la mesa y tanto Ocean como Cyan no tienen el valor de levantar el rostro para ver a su rubia madre.

Michiru la observa de reojo analizándola y le parece extraña, ajena, en un ademán Haruka se levanta y abandona la mesa.

Al escuchar el escándalo en la cocina de la rubia que friega los sartenes antes de guardarlos en el lavavajillas, se acerca con cautela.

-¿quieres que te ayude con eso?-le pregunta tanteando terreno y enseguida la rubia suelta el sartén-

-gracias-le sonríe y nuevamente el móvil de Michiru comienza a sonar-deberías contestar, puede ser urgente-

-debe ser del conservatorio y no quiero tocar el tema del trabajo en casa-deshecha Michiru-

Guardaron silencio unos segundos y el tono volvió a repicar.

-contesta de una buena vez me va a dar jaqueca-masculla secándose las manos soltando la toalla bruscamente-

Michiru resopla ante la irritabilidad de su esposa y camina hacia su bolso, la rubia la observa de reojo leer la pantalla y alejarse al jardín por la puerta trasera para tomar la llamada, ella ya sabe quién es quien llama.

Cuelga adentrándose nuevamente a la casa y busca por todas partes a su esposa, lleva un par de horas en casa y ya no soporta su actitud, abre la puerta de su habitación y la encuentra de espaldas frente al espejo.

-acordamos que no nos contradeciríamos frente a los niños, ¿quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó antes de la cena? No les enseñamos a golpearse, deben dialogar primero, es injusto, los golpes son para gente irracional-se acerca a la rubia que no la ve ni por a través del espejo-

Haruka camina hacia el closet tomando su camisa blanca de mangas grises y cuello gris, comienza abotonarla y vuelve a ver a la mujer aqua a su espalda.

-los brabucones no van a dialogar con ellos, no asisten a clases de karate para tener medallas en la pared, deben aprender a defenderse y no llorar-sentencia-

-tienen solo seis años Haruka, eso es violencia, el karate es una disciplina-refuta pero la rubia la ignora colocándose un foulard alrededor del cuello, abrocha sus pantalones de vestir skinny-¿saldrás?-la inquiere mientras la ve perfumarse-

-sí, Frances me invitó a tomar unos tragos-le dice con naturalidad poniéndose el reloj-

-no puedes beber, estas dando de lactar-parpadea llevándole la contraria-

-después de veinticuatro horas puedo volver a amamantarla, mientras tanto puede beber jugo o comer papilla, no pasa nada-simplifica calzando sus zapatos de ante-vuelvo más tarde-se acerca a ella sujetando su cabeza le deja un beso en el que nunca movió sus labios-

-no vuelvas tan tarde y no conduzcas ebria, si necesitas que vaya…-deja al aire y la rubia se vuelve a verla sonriendo ladinamente-

-no tengo quince cariño-continua sonriendo con esa sonrisa que Michiru odia por instantes-no me esperes despierta-finaliza y le da la espalda marchándose-

-dale las buenas noches a los niños-se asoma antes de que la rubia desaparezca por las escaleras-

-estarán bien aunque no lo haga, llego tarde-responde sin verla-

* * *

 _-estoy afuera-_ le dice a Ali, ha preferido llamarla antes que a Frances-

 _-Entra, estoy en el vestíbulo-_ responde riendo-

Desde afuera se escucha la música a alto volumen.

-¡Hey!-le llama la pelinegra de curvas generosas en un vestido negro entallado-

-¡Ali!-la llama acercándose a saludarla-

-creí que no vendrías-sonríe observándola con sus profundos ojos azules-

-¿Por qué no? hace tanto no salía con ustedes, costó años que sus agendas coincidieran-ríe observando que Ali ya no la analiza con su mirada, segura está de que piensa que Frances no le mostró la foto-

-ahora eres toda una mujer de familia-dice un tanto nerviosa-es por eso-

La rubia se encoge de hombros y caminan por en medio de las mesas, Haruka pierde su mirada entre todas las mujeres que le dirigen miradas coquetas.

-es un sitio un poco raro…-le dice a la pelinegra acercándose a su oreja-¿Qué clase de club es este?

Y ésta solo atina a reír.

-es un Kyabakura, mezcla de un cabaret y un club

-entonces ellas son…-señala con sus pulgares las chicas que acaban de pasar-

-son anfitrionas no mujerzuelas-le explica-este es un bar bastante exclusivo, hay acompañantes para mujeres también, charlan contigo, son mujeres educadas generalmente, no es forzoso que duermas con ellas, hay habitaciones privadas y ahí te pueden brindar un masaje y puedes pagar indirectamente también si deseas…

-ya entendí-levanta sus manos para no escuchar más-

Cruza miradas con Frances que se ve ligeramente incomodada, prefiere ignorar su incomodidad y dejar que Ali le presente a la joven amateur de la que le habló Frances, al principio titubea por segundos, es como verse a sí misma años atrás, como si el espejo le devolviese el reflejo de ella hace casi dieciséis años atrás, ajusta su mano en un saludo y Yui sonríe con emoción.

-tenía tantas ganas de conocerte-le dice acercándose-

-¿en verdad?-la cuestiona no comprendiéndolo, si es una retirada temprana que despreció jugosos contratos y dejó tras de sí un escándalo más grande a la trayectoria que había logrado-

-eres magnifica-la alaba-deberías considerar tu regreso a las pistas-se sienta cruzando sus piernas tomando de su coctel-

La rubia carraspea ligeramente al ver en sus movimientos la actitud que una vez tuvo.

-tal vez, realmente tengo que pensarlo-se acomoda en el sofá y enseguida un muchacho pelinegro se acerca a ella sonriéndole, Haruka se extraña y le devuelve la sonrisa esperando que se retire-¿no se irá?-le susurra a Ali-

La pelinegra ríe asintiéndole al muchacho con una sonrisa.

-ya te lo dije, son acompañantes, se aseguran de hacerte sentir bien, atenderte, escuchar, conversar, o incluso bailar contigo, él se acercó porque eres mujer pero eventualmente podemos llamar una mujer si así lo prefieres-habla con ligereza del tema y la rubia queda descolocada-

-creo que permanecí demasiado tiempo dentro de casa-ríe nerviosa-

-solo relájate, incluso pueden darte un masaje-sonríe-

-no, no, así estoy bien…-le dice fijando su mirada en Frances que charla con una chica con el rasgo nipón más acentuado, levanta las cejas-

-Frances viene más a menudo a este sitio por esa chica, le gusta conversar con ella…-le dice la pelinegra-

-ya veo…-se ve de nuevo en una imagen extraña, ahí está esa joven corredora que según Frances promete una racha de triunfos después de su primera temporada, la examina con cautela, rubia, con sus jeans gastados, el cabello corto y su camisa blanca suelta, charlando con otra anfitriona con la que evidentemente coquetea-

-esto está tan raro-se aclara la garganta parpadeando-creo que…

-pero que aguafiestas-bufa Frances acercándose-acabo de ordenar una botella de Whisky-se sienta junto a la rubia mientras Ali, la anfitriona, Yui y la otra chica conversan-¿está todo bien?-toca su hombro con su mano-

-bien-se encoje de hombros-solo quiero despejarme, no pasa nada-le resta importancia y eso es suficiente para que Frances deje de preguntar y se convenza de que no pasa nada, que Haruka lo resolvió, después de todo siempre ha sido reservada con sus cosas-

-¿y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunta la hermosa chica de los rasgos pronunciados, sus pómulos combinan perfectamente con su amplia sonrisa y sus ojos ligeramente rasgados-

-Haruka Tenoh-sonríe extendiéndole la mano y rápidamente ésta intercambia miradas con la otra anfitriona-¿y tú?

-está un poco chapada a la antigua-Frances le palmea la espalda burlándose por su gesto pero la anfitriona se limita a sonreír y aceptar su saludo-

-no decimos nuestros verdaderos nombres, pero puedes llamarme Akiko-le sonríe-

-en un momento más comenzará el espectáculo, ha venido hoy una solista que estuvo de gira por Inglaterra, canta Jazz y Bossa Nova pero su acento en el portugués es más similar al de Portugal que al de Brasil-comenta la anfitriona junto a Yui-

-también canta en español e inglés, es la segunda vez que se presenta aquí-dice Akiko girando el vaso con whisky en las rocas-

-ya ha llegado-avisa Yui que en su mirada perspicaz parece tener la chispa de vivacidad de la juventud y de inmediato su actitud la delata que se la pasa muy seguido en ese club más que en cualquier otro lado, se sonríe con casi todas las anfitrionas y la saludan coquetamente-

La muchacha siente su mirada y vuelve a verla, Haruka le sonríe con desconcierto y deja de observarla.

La suave y melódica voz suena tras los acordes, Haruka se acomoda en el sofá virando hacia el escenario hallando una sensual mujer de largas piernas blancas, elegantemente sentada en un banco sujeta el micrófono con esa sensualidad que parece ser inherente a ella, su cabello rubio descansa todo descargado de un solo lado de su hombro, le resulta familiar pero el antifaz no le permite distinguir lo que ve.

Le resta importancia a la repentina hipnosis que tuvo en el escenario y al volver su mirada encuentra a Frances y Ali ingiriendo unas píldoras.

-¿Qué demonios están tomando?-las inquiere y éstas sin inmutarse le extienden la caja redonda que parece una polvera-

-no te hará nada malo, solo te relajará un poco y un poco-ríe Frances-

-y un poco más-completa Ali-

No quiso pensarlo dos veces, necesitaba dejar de pensar y ver hacia todos lados en ese club sintiéndose observada, paranoica, no queriendo más pensar en esa foto de su mujer tomando de la mano a ese idiota, no queriendo pensar en que se siente insegura de beber más de una copa de whisky, solo se va a relajar y el alcohol hará el resto.

Lentamente el ritmo delicado y adictivo de bossa nova se desliza suavemente acariciando e inundando el ambiente, nadando entre el estrés que Haruka respiró al llegar al establecimiento, en menos de lo esperado ya se ha acoplado a respirar el aire de relajación y seducción, una copa, otra y una más, cuando lo nota Yui baila ya con su acompañante, engulle el trago hasta el fondo y entre toda esa relajación que difumina su sentido común y le relaja el resto de la razón, halla una mano conocida extendida frente a ella, Frances le extiende la mano en un ademán sugiriéndole que acepte la invitación, no dice nada, no tiene muchas palabras en su léxico justo en este momento, toma la mano de Akiko y a unos pasos de Yui lentamente la anfitriona le marca la pauta de los suaves pasos, las luces le parecen resplandecientemente seductoras.

-estas muy tensa-le susurra masajeando su trapecio-

La rubia reacciona encogiendo los hombros al sentir la sensibilidad de esa área, un ligero masaje que se ha sentido demasiado bien.

-relájate un poco más-le sonríe-

-está bien por ahora, se relajará tanto mi pulso y moriré-bromea y la anfitriona ríe con ella-

-tenían razón eres encantadora-comenta observándola con insistencia-

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¿Frances?-frunce el ceño divertida, "encantadora" no es una palabra que la castaña corredora usara-

-mnn no-le responde negando suavemente con la cabeza-eres diferente de las personas que suelen venir por estos lugares, intentan presumir y deslumbrar, al ser humano le fascina ser bien tratado, es un placer, pero a veces creen que porque poseen el poder monetario para pagarlo ya nos han comprado-

-bueno, yo, ignoraba la existencia de estos lugares, tiene mucha clase debo reconocer, tengo que confesarte…-le susurra avergonzada-creí que era un burdel cuando entré-

La muchacha ríe ante esa confesión, normalmente las personas a las que acompaña intentan lucir brillantes.

Ambas guardan silencio por un largo tiempo continuando el baile al ritmo hipnotizante de la voz de esa musa en el escenario, enfoca su mirada en la rubia mujer, levanta las cejas suspirando disfrutando la sensación de ligereza que le corre en las venas, y todo ese fluir de tranquilidad no le provoca en absoluto el sueño, por el contrario crece y crece en su interior una sensación de edén terrenal, sonríe sin pensarlo y la vocalista que ha encontrado su mirada le sonríe desde la distancia mientras canta.

Y su frecuencia visual va al ritmo de toda la tranquilidad que respira e inunda su liviano ser.

-ven-Akiko sujeta su mano suavemente repasando sus cuatro dedos con suavidad-

¿Quién podría negarse a ese agarre, a esa petición?

-¿A dónde?-alcanza a preguntar sin poder evitar reír-

-un masaje te vendrá más que mejor para que te lleves contigo un buen recuerdo de este lugar-le sonríe afablemente y cuando Haruka lo nota ya están frente a la puerta shoji que Akiko abre sin mucho esfuerzo-

Al entrar se deja llevar por el tibio agarre en su mano y Akiko la conduce hasta una cama, posa con delicadeza sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia que se sienta en la cama y lentamente caricias sobre su espalda caen en el punto preciso para hacerla temblar.

-inhala…-le susurra, Haruka obedece-

 _-"Dizes-me até amanhã que tem de ser, que te vais porque o amanhã, sabes bem é sempre longe demais" -_ escucha el susurro suave y lento que le acaricia tibio la oreja-

Parpadea confundida y ve que Akiko se ha desvanecido para dejar en su lugar a esa musa elegante y sensual del escenario, sonríe pensando que es un producto de su imaginación.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo-le dice con esa voz deliciosa que acaricia los tímpanos deslizando sus manos suavemente por su espalda-

-¿y tú eres?...-pregunta la rubia buscando en su rostro algún indicio de conocerla, aunque fuerce su memoria en ese estado no la recuerda-no te conozco…

-eres pésima con la memoria o realmente ha pasado demasiado tiempo-le sonríe retirándose sutilmente el antifaz-

-Minako…-se sorprende dando un sobresalto que perturba su conversación a susurros-Dios-la voz le tiembla en un indicio de nerviosismo-eres tú-le acaricia la mejilla comprobando que la tiene al frente-estás tan… diferente…-susurra-

-también es un gusto volver a verte-se sienta a su lado apartando su cabello de su hombro-

La que fuera la rubia chiquilla que una vez la acosó confundiéndola con un muchacho está frente a sus ojos convertida en toda una joven mujer, sensual, seductora, talentosa e hipnotizante, como afrodita.

-hay algo que siempre quise hacer sabes Haruka-le sonríe acercándose un poco más a una rubia que reacciona tardía inclinándose hacia atrás-

Piensa que una jugada del cosmos le hace estar en una situación contraria a la de antes, en el pasado ella estuvo en el lado de Mina jugando a ser un casanova y hoy es esa seductora rubia la musa que está… ¿seduciéndola?...

Sus calientes labios se unen a los suyos y no puede llegar a una conclusión más concreta.

Siente acogedora y deliciosa la textura suave y esponjosa del colchón en su espalda, sus piernas se enredan con las de ella, quiere reaccionar pero no logra llegar ni al intento, su lengua permite el roce cadente de la otra lengua caliente, su respiración tibia se dilata y sus alientos chocan después de robarse la respiración, su mente que divaga flotando sabe que hay un error y en su pecho late una lejana sensación de extrañeza, pero su estado… ese no discierne, se deja sumergir llevada bajo esas delirantes caricias.

* * *

Siente la boca reseca y al abrirla sus labios se despegan, parpadea desigual un tanto desorientada, el techo, es otro, la iluminación, diferente, esa no es su habitación y definitivamente el olor que hay en ella no es el característico olor de sus sábanas, parpadea repetidamente intentando recordar, club, _"club cabaret",_ whisky, bossa nova, Akiko… Minako… y la cinta para su memoria termina ahí, su pulso se altera y al levantar la sábana puede ver su desnudez, abre la boca manteniendo tensa su mandíbula no creyendo que efectivamente está sin boxers, maldice por lo bajo, su agitada respiración le impide pensar con claridad, se sienta al borde de la cama y de inmediato la que hasta ayer por la noche había permanecido como una enamoradiza jovencita rubia en su pensamiento sale por la puerta del baño envuelta en una toalla roja convertida en una mujer de curvas pronunciadas.

-buenos días-le sonríe a una rubia que sigue pasmada-

-Mi… Minako-se peina el pelo hacia atrás con la mano, sujetando la sábana en su cintura, le produce incomodidad que otra mujer que no sea Michiru la mire desnuda-exactamente, ¿Qué sucedió aquí?-la inquiere temerosa-

-bueno, es evidente pero, sucedió lo que tenía que pasar Haruka-se ríe contrariada por la reacción de Tenoh, la recordaba más temeraria-

La rubia desliza sus manos adheridas a su cara, se levanta inmediatamente buscando su ropa, se viste en un santiamén delante de una mirada azulada y confundida.

De espaldas se abotona la camisa y hurga en su bolsillo, se gira a encarar a la rubia de cabello largo, apunta a la sortija en sus dedos y después vuelve a mirar a la rubia, se pone la sortija en su dedo anular que tiene una marca blanquizca porque en ese sitio hace mucho tiempo no le pega el sol.

-yo…-titubea-yo no lo sabía Haruka…

La rubia aparta la mirada sabiendo que nunca debió quitarse la sortija, le da la espalda y sale a prisa de ahí encontrando un sitio desierto.

Las llaves se le escapan de caer y cuando logra entrar al auto sale a toda velocidad hacia su casa, hacía tanto no corría así porque los niños iban en el asiento trasero de su Journey.

Estaciona frente a su casa y odia su cabeza, posa su frente sobre el volante exigiéndole a la cinta que corra, que le diga lo que sucedió, que fue capaz de serle infiel a su esposa, no ha aclarado nada con ella y ahora se le hace demasiado cinismo echarle en cara esa fotografía y pedirle explicaciones si ella ni siquiera recuerda qué diablos sucedió la noche anterior.

* * *

 _-estoy ansiosa por la serie de eventos que se aproxima-sonríe tomando de la taza-es una mezcla de euforia y no sé…-ríe-_

 _-me alegra, hace tiempo no te veía sonreír así-suspira el castaño sentado a la mesa frente a ella-_

 _Michiru inclina su rostro y él pierde su mirada en sus ojos, esos ojos marinos que pueden hechizar a cualquiera, desliza su mano por la mesa y la posa sobre la fina y delicada mano de ella, ella observa el agarre y él lo afianza acariciando su palma con su pulgar._

 _Segundos después ella toma su mano comenzando a apartar su agarre._

 _-nos une una misma causa, compartimos una firme idea, una visión de las artes en este siglo en que literatura se suicida letra tras letra y la música agoniza con el nacimiento de ciertos géneros, creemos fehacientemente en el verdadero talento y no en el arte prostituido, no quisiera que nuestra relación se viese afectada por un malentendido-deposita suavemente la mano de él sobre la fría madera de la mesa-espero que estés de acuerdo con eso-sentencia ella retrayendo sus manos a su cuerpo enlazando una con la otra-_

 _Él por todo medio intenta no verse abochornado y corre la mirada a un lado asintiendo._

 _-yo… siento un cariño muy especial por ti, Michiru-le confiesa intentando no avergonzarse, pero necesita hacérselo saber-_

 _-y debes saber que es reciproco-le responde ella con solemnidad-te tengo en buena estima… solamente-sonríe y él se resigna a continuar, se limita a asentir nuevamente-_

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inocente... ¿Quién determina si alguien es inocente o culpable? ¿exceso de moral o moralina?, ¿Quién es capaz de emitir un juicio justo?... si la mayoría de las veces todos nos sentimos lo suficientemente justos como para señalar con el dedo...**

 **"El fin justifica los medios"... Maquiavelo, ¿Qué es justificar?... ¿Por qué la acción de justificar?**

 **Lo cierto es que esa frase ni siquiera es real, Maquiavelo nunca la dijo y no está escrita en ninguna página de su obra "el príncipe", por el contrario su pensamiento en su obra resulta un par de veces contradictorio, o quizá solo yo lo veo así, cuando dice: aquellos que triunfan nunca resultaran avergonzados por el modo en que han triunfado.**

 **Seguido de otra frase que dice: al valorar una acción, uno debe considerar siempre los resultados finales... o probablemente es un pensamiento ambiguo y complementario.**

 **así que después de todo la palabra "justificación" no tendría mucha cabida entre ambas ideas.**

 **podemos dejárselo todo a la intencionalidad y que recaiga sobre eso la culpa y la inocencia.**

 **¿alguien tuvo intenciones de dañar a alguien?**

 **¿a quien justificarás estimado lector?**

 **¿Haruka o Michiru?**

 **Enjoy it y hasta la próxima, mi scusi por los delirios producto del medicamento.**

 **saludos.**

 **BL.**

* * *

Pierde su mirada en la construcción que se levanta frente a sus ojos, una amplia casa, dos plantas, un sótano, ático, y la planta alta dividida en dos secciones, patio trasero y un jardín delantero atiborrado de rosas, el viento sopla silbando, arrastrando consigo los pétalos muertos que se desprenden de las flores resecas que se niegan a doblarse.

¿Qué le dirá?

¿Cómo se lo dirá?

Presiente que jamás se lo perdonará, ni siquiera ella misma puede perdonarse… y a pesar de recriminarse por dentro algo en su pecho le grita que no lo hizo, que no se siente capaz de haber cometido semejante falta.

Encaja la llave en la cerradura y al abrir la puerta el fuerte resplandor de los ventanales lastima sus ojos, se cubre con el antebrazo y al percibir el aroma del desayuno camina cautelosa notando que ya es hora que de Michiru se hubiese marchado al conservatorio.

-¡Ocean!-grita su hijo bajando los escalones-

-¡Mami me empujó!-se queja Cyan-

-ya basta niños-les llama la atención Michiru calmándolos-ya es tarde y su madre aun no llega…

Abre los ojos como platos y apresura sus pasos al baño de la planta baja, tropieza con la alfombra y cae de bruces al pie de la puerta, se cuelga de la manilla y arrastrándose entra finalmente, respira errática y el miedo se disipa de su organismo recordando que debía llevar a los niños al colegio.

-¿cielo?-la escucha llamarla, se ha dado cuenta que ya está de vuelta, golpea su frente sintiéndose idiota, la camioneta está estacionada al frente de la casa-¿Haruka?-llama a la puerta y ella traga duro-

-aquí estoy-le responde sin levantarse del suelo-

-¿estás bien?-la inquiere no pudiendo evitar que su preocupación se asome en su voz-

-no pasa nada, tranquila… dejé las llaves en el buró de la entrada-le responde dándole la espalda a la puerta-

-de acuerdo, vuelvo en media hora, no asistiré al conservatorio hasta esta noche, recuerda que saldremos, ya he hablado con Makoto-le avisa y ella asiente como regañadientes-

-de acuerdo-le responde-

Se apoya en la plataforma de cristal que soporta el lavabo, el espejo le devuelve su reflejo, un gesto aterrorizado que no reconoce, un miedo a perder a su familia que nunca se plateó sentir y una maldita vulnerabilidad a hallarse sola, sin ella, sin Michiru.

Se lleva una mano al rostro y las lágrimas salen por fin, ¿Con qué cara lo va a ocultar? ¿Con qué mirada la va a ver? ¿Son sus ojos capaces de sostenerle la mirada? ¿Es su rostro capaz de darle un gesto que oculte vergüenza?

Deposita la argolla sobre el cristal, ¿Cómo pudo quitársela? Sin tener pruebas dudó de Michiru, sin nada más que un juego óptico de la fotografía de su mujer con la mano de ese imbécil sobre la suya, ¿Qué significado puede tener eso? No uno mayor al de su familia, pero se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para sacarse la argolla, bailar con una desconocida y dormir con Mina.

¿se atrevería a darle un gesto sin vergüenza y descarado?

* * *

La pequeña Sora llora apretando entre sus pequeños puños la tela de su camiseta, la mece para que se tranquilice y le busca con el biberón la boca, pero la niña lo rechaza, no quiere.

-vamos cariño, bebe-le insiste y la niña tironea de la prenda-

-quiere leche-le dice Michiru entrando a la habitación-está renuente desde ayer en la noche-le cuenta y cuando levanta la vista para observarla nota sus ojeras-fue difícil hacerla dormir-sonríe a pesar de que en su rostro se lea el cansancio, Michiru le está sonriendo-

-debí sacarme leche-se regaña y Michiru se acerca acariciando su hombro con esa mirada llena de ternura, ¿Por qué ve hasta ahora esa ternura que antier no miraba?-

-no importa…-besa su mejilla-de todas formas se le tiene que retirar el pecho, tiene que acostumbrarse-concilia dejándole un beso en el hombro-

La rubia asiente sin poder sostenerle más tiempo la mirada y se concentra nuevamente en la pequeña en sus brazos que gimotea comenzando a ceder.

-¿Qué tal estuvo ayer? ¿Quieres contarme?-le dice con la cabeza metida en el armario-

Repentinamente un rayo helado le parte en medio de la columna, ¿y si Michiru sospecha algo?

-no hay mucho que contar…-ríe nerviosa y en seguida carraspea, no debe hacer que Michiru piense que oculta algo-bebimos unos tragos con Frances y Ali, después nos fuimos al apartamento de Frances y rememoramos viejos tiempos en su álbum de fotos, me quedé dormida en su sofá y por la mañana se burlaron de mi poca resistencia-cuenta intentando sonar convincente-

-es natural-la escucha reír-hace tiempo, tanto que no tomas un trago-se vuelve sonriéndole-

-no sabes, me presentaron una chica, debutó la temporada pasada en las carreras, fue como verme a mí misma hace años-suspira sintiendo esa sensación extraña embargarle-se parece demasiado a mí-frunce el ceño contrariada-

Michiru detiene lo que hace y fija su mirada en la rubia.

-¿a ti?-la inquiere-

-sí, tiene dieciséis-le responde sin despegar la mirada de su pequeña que bebe el jugo, acaricia su naricita sonriendo-

-a esa edad te conocí-dice Michiru y después tuerce la boca no pudiendo creer que llevan poco más de un año de lejanía desde que concibieron a Sora, el embarazo y los últimos meses, con la niña es todo amor y a ella apenas y la toca-

Suspira y vuelve a doblar las prendas que acaba de sacar de la secadora.

-Haruka…-la llama obteniendo por fin la mirada de su esposa, está demasiado esquiva para su gusto-respecto a lo que sucedió ayer, no vuelvas a sujetarme así por el brazo delante de los niños, acordamos que no íbamos a contradecirnos y espero que así se mantenga, que no vuelva a suceder, por favor-le sostiene la mirada y esos ojos zafiro le dicen a Haruka que sus actos lastimaron a su mujer-

-lo siento…-susurra y su esposa le sonríe tenuemente disculpando-

-solo no lo hagas de nuevo-sentencia-esta mañana Hotaru no estaba en su habitación, sé que llegó a casa, estuve vigilando, creo que se marchó antes de las cinco de la mañana, necesito que vayas al colegio a seguirle la pista, no podemos descuidarla de esta manera…-cambia radicalmente de tema-

-en un momento salgo para allá, espera que Sora se duerma-acuerda y Michiru asiente-

-¿Dónde está tu ropa sucia?-le habla desde el baño-

-en el cesto de mimbre-responde con obviedad-

-está vacío-le responde asomándose por el umbral de la puerta-

-debí dejarla en el baño de abajo entonces, ya recuerdo me cambié en la recamara de huéspedes-responde caminando hacia la cuna de la niña en la habitación contigua-

Se ha cambiado en la habitación de huéspedes precisamente por vergüenza, por una sensación de suciedad en sus prendas, porque teme manchar su matrimonio.

-lo siento…-se disculpa nuevamente y cae en cuenta que se está disculpando repetidamente porque no soporta callarse lo sucedido-

No sabe cuánto tiempo más será capaz de aguantarlo.

* * *

Arranca el motor y comienza a conducir con rumbo al colegio de Hotaru, cierra sus ojos intentando inhibir la sensación de rabia que palpita en su piel, no soporta la idea de haberlo hecho con Minako, el hecho en sí no la mata como la aniquila el pensar que fue capaz de entregarse a alguien que no fue Michiru, que capaz de faltarle y enterarla podría hacerle daño, es tan borrosa la noche anterior que solo puede apretar sus molares y tragarse la desesperación.

Observa el reloj en su muñeca y aparca cerca de unos árboles próximos a la fachada del colegio de Hotaru.

* * *

-ven-susurra tomando su mano-es por acá-sonríe mirando a la pelirosa que va caminando tras ella-

Se detienen y Rini aspira con dificultad.

-¿está bien si vine por ti antes de la hora de salida?-pregunta la pelinegra acercándose a ella-

La muchachita sonríe asintiendo y Hotaru acorta lentamente la distancia acercándola al muro de la parte trasera de la secundaria a la que asiste, la chiquilla se avergüenza sonrojándose y su rebelde rockera coloca la mano sobre la pared abalanzándose sobre sus labios, lentamente cierra los ojos al compás del suave beso cuando siente como su lengua juega impudorosa con la de su novia abre los ojos desmesuradamente y Hotaru la ase por la cintura provocando que se derrita en sus brazos.

-¿Rini?-musita una voz masculina a su espalda-

La pelinegra abandona los labios de su novia que aun titubean inexpertos en sus besos pero aun así adora esa inocencia, blanquea los ojos y por sobre su hombro divisa a un chico de cabellos resplandecientes.

-Eliot…-susurra la pelirosa-

-¿otra vez tú? ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?-masculla Hotaru-

-yo estoy aquí por ella, tú eres quien está interfiriendo-habla el muchacho cruzándose de brazos-

El tiempo ha pasado irremediablemente, la heredera del trono de la luna tiene quince años, Hotaru se le ha adelantado por años al chico que jura ser su destino, el reino de la luna en unificación con la tierra y el mundo ilusión son las bases de la nueva era que se aproxima.

-vámonos Rini-le toma la mano y hala de una chica que está soldada al suelo-

-Rini ven conmigo- él le extiende su mano-

-yo… es que yo…-titubea-yo no lo sé-retrocede sobre sus pasos y corre dejando a las dos personas que más quiere y más le confunden atrás de sí-

Hotaru, su primera amiga, su primer amor.

Helios, su primer beso.

Hotaru, ese vuelco de emociones en su pecho.

Eliot… su ¿destino?

-deberías soltarla y dejar de confundirle la cabeza-habla con parsimonia y le da la espalda marchándose-

La de ojos violetas baja la cabeza sintiéndose cada vez más fuera del juego, aprieta su puño.

-mira quien habla su tonto amor de verano, estúpido caballo-berrea pero el muchacho se marcha con las manos hundidas en sus bolsillos-

-es evidente que es hereditario-escucha esa voz cercana y la busca por todos lados-

-¿Seiya?-se sorprende al verlo salir de detrás de un árbol, de inmediato frunce el ceño-

-vaya, vaya, veo que la hostilidad de Tenoh es transferible-ríe con jocosidad-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-lo inquiere a la defensiva, teme volver a tener un deber, sus vidas se han sumido en un esquema que roza la normalidad tan profunda que se hunden-

-tranquila, solo me atrajo la gravedad de este planeta-se hunde de hombros sonriendo y después fija su mirada en el camino por el que Rini se marchó-hablo de esa irremediable bisexualidad con la que late su corazón-sonríe con resignación-así fue todo con bombón-levanta su vista al cielo-

Hotaru lo observa analizadoramente.

-no sé por qué te quejas tanto, solo eres mujer cuando te conviertes en sailor-bufa fastidiada-

-¿o solo soy hombre cuando me disfrazo de transeúnte común y corriente?-levanta sus cejas dejando descolocada a una Hotaru que se presumía escéptica-

-¿exactamente qué eres?-pregunta sin más-

-exactamente no soy un hombre-ríe divertido-

-eso explica por qué pareces un chico púber o un transexual en primera etapa-se mofa y él solo atina a reírse-

-el corazón de bombón es demasiado impreciso como para amar solo por el género, supongo que vivirás mi historia con su hija-

-gracias por el aliento-habla con sarcasmo girándose sin interés por continuar con esa conversación-

Seiya da dos zancadas alcanzándola y se posa a lado suyo acompañándola a caminar, hunde sus manos en sus bolsillos y ella lo mira de reojo.

-escuché que tienes una banda…-comenta-

-tú y tus amigos están muy viejos-alza las cejas y él se carcajea-

-solo he venido yo, ellos tienen mejores cosas que hacer-sonríe-

-¿Por qué no te ves viejo?-se detiene ella viéndolo fijamente, haciendo la pregunta precisa-

-soy una estrella-se ríe-mi ciclo de envejecimiento es diferente, ustedes mueren y renacen…

-¿y tú eres inmortal?-lo inquiere con curiosidad-

-mmn algo así, tardaré más en morir, tres vidas suyas pueden ser una mía-habla con naturalidad y Hotaru se sorprende notoriamente-

-woah-sonríe-eso sería genial-

Sale de su estado de ansiedad al divisar en el retrovisor a su hija que se destaca por su vestimenta oscura de cuero en diseño rockero, frunce el entrecejo notando quien es su acompañante, esa silueta, ese andar, estruja el volante e inmediatamente sale del auto encarándolos.

-¿Qué haces con mi hija?-se para frente a él frenándolo-

-¡Tenoh!-sonríe-vengo en paz-hace amor y paz con los dedos-acabo de dejar mi pasaporte en la estación espacial-ríe-

-mala influencia, no te quiero cerca de ella-le apunta con el dedo-

-tanto tiempo y ese es tu mejor saludo, vamos, ¿esa costumbre tuya de saludar y dar esta peculiar bienvenida nunca se te va a quitar?-le extiende la mano y la rubia la observa-acabo de llegar, encontré a Hotaru por la calle-

Bufa sin ganas de discutir más el tema, están en una situación distinta, en un tiempo diferente, no puede comportarse así con un… ¿viejo conocido?

-Hotaru, entra al auto-le ordena sin dejar de observarlo-

-¿no pueden dejar de ordenarme cosas y decirme qué tengo que hacer?-rechista la pelinegra-

-entra al auto-habla cansinamente y Hotaru resopla apartándose-te lo advierto, no te quiero cerca de ella-le dice sin dejar de verlo-

-¿Por qué no cambias de opinión? Yo puedo ayudarte con la chica, ni siquiera sabes dónde y con quién estaba, ambos somos músicos y me encargo de vigilarla por ti…-Seiya levanta los hombros-

-no, gracias niñera intergaláctica ¿es tu nueva ocupación?-se mofa-

-Hotaru es la sailor de la destrucción, solo no te olvides de eso-le da la espalda-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-lo inquiere y él se detiene sin volver a verla-

-si ella sufre su destructivo corazón sufre, es sencillo-dice y continúa con su camino-por cierto, te han sentado bien los años-ríe y a la rubia le hierve la cabeza dándose la vuelta-

* * *

Camina con el cesto en sus manos y baja hasta el sótano, lo deja en el suelo y abre la puertecilla de la lavadora, comienza a tomar las prendas del cesto y sus movimientos se congelan de súbito, mantiene entre sus manos la camisa que su esposa vistió el día anterior, su rostro amenaza con transfigurarse pero algo dentro de su pecho hierve en ira, pasa su pulgar por la mancha de labial en el cuello de su camisa, traga seco y temerosa acerca la prenda a su nariz… efectivamente ese no es el perfume de su esposa, ni el suyo, toda la prenda huele diferente.

-¿Michiru?-la llama bajando las escaleras-hemos llegado-anuncia-

Limpia con presteza las lágrimas de rabia que derramaron sus ojos, inmediatamente tira la prenda al fondo de la lavadora y cierra la puertecilla.

-encontré a Hotaru, Seiya está de vuelta-le dice y ella sigue sin volver a verla-

Su cuello se atora cuando intenta volver y verla, entrecierra los ojos y por fin enfoca a esa rubia a la que maldice en sus pensamientos.

-de acuerdo, empezaré a prepararme para esta noche-intenta sonreírle y pasa por su lado con apresuro-

La rubia se extraña de que diga eso únicamente con respecto a Hotaru y la visita de la estrella petulante, Seiya.

Presiona el broche de la pajarita de lazo cruzado y desliza sus manos sobre el chaleco, peina su sedoso cabello con el cepillo y toma aire haciendo un esfuerzo por relajarse, no va a permitir que nada de lo que ha sucedido turbe su noche e interfiera en la dirección de la orquesta que interpretará su composición.

-todo saldrá bien-Tenoh se refleja tras su espalda en el espejo como una aparición y coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros, ella cierra sus ojos, no quiere verla, no quiere sentirla-

Asiente con sus ojos cerrados y cuando la siente retirarse vuelve a tomar aire.

Todo le sucede en cámara lenta, en mute y distorsionado, Haruka intercambia palabras con Makoto y se despide de sus dos pequeños a los cuales la noche anterior no quiso darles las buenas noches, Hotaru las observa de reojo sentada en el sofá, devuelve rápidamente a la revista que hojea.

Frente a la Journey van está ella, esa caradura que viste ese impecable saco blanco y el pantalón negro que ella le planchó esa tarde, le abre la puerta de la camioneta, ella intenta sonreírle y Tenoh devuelve el gesto, supone entonces que salió bien, Haruka no se ve incomodada… eso, o está fingiendo bien.

Se adentran en el enorme auditorio al que le anteceden las mesas dispuestas en el salón para la cena y de inmediato Michiru suelta su brazo.

Se sienta dispuesta a escuchar la obra de su esposa, plagada de tropiezos emocionales, se interceptan sentimientos enfrentándose unos contra otros, su dirección parece impecable, pero es enérgica y visceral, sus estudiantes no tienen tiempo para reflejar su desconcierto en sus gestos, las últimas composiciones antes de que Michiru se retirara del medio habían sido laxas, sincronizadas y frías a la vez, demasiado perfectas para que alguien decidiera patrocinarla sumándole el escándalo mediático que provocó ella al decir su verdadero género.

Pero la ovación estalla y muchas personas sobresalientes entre el público están de pie, Michiru se reverencia y sus alumnos parecen aliviados pero contentos porque la ejecución ha cumplido su cometido.

Agradece al subir al podio y utiliza las palabras precisas para que quienes hacen donativos al conservatorio continúen haciéndolo.

* * *

 _-Michiru… cariño, ¿estás bien?-llama a la puerta del baño pero ella no responde-_

 _-está bien, no te preocupes-escucha su voz al otro lado-_

 _Baja la mirada sabiendo que es todo lo contrario, que Michiru lleva días de desvelo y llanto ante su propia impotencia por no poder componer con precisión y soltura, camina hacia su estudio y ahí están sobre su escritorio las hojas sueltas esparcidas, toma una notando la tinta corrida sobre los pentagramas, le ha costado insomnio, desvelos y llanto pero es perseverante y no se queja._

 _Solo en esa situación comprende que ella misma está poniendo demasiados pretextos a sus defectos en la relación, a su irritabilidad constante y su actitud que Michiru no refuta y le justifica reiteradas veces para no pelear, pero en este momento ella solo entiende de su deseo de volver a las carreras y le falta el valor para admitir que es infeliz aunque lo tiene todo para ser feliz._

* * *

Se siente orgullosa de que su mujer lo haya logrado, que haya renacido de las cenizas en esa magnífica composición, la ama con el alma y eso le pesa aún más al no poder dilucidar con claridad lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Haruka-habla el hombre con ese maldito acento británico que odia en extremo-

-Alexandre-estrecha su mano-

-hace tanto no te veía-le sonríe-es increíble ¿no es así?-se vuelve a verla al escenario-

-siempre lo ha sido…-dice con soberbia no necesita que un imbécil venga a decirle lo que ella ya sabe, si es su esposa-

Él la mira por instantes y ella lo sabe, él ya no tiene miramientos en demostrar que tiene interés por Michiru, sabe que su esposa es discreta pero no se necesitan dos ojos más para hacer evidente que Michiru trabajó sola en el momento en que más necesitaba de un apoyo, de una mano amiga, de su esposa… y ésta no estuvo, estaba ocupada sumiéndose en su inquietud por volver a las pistas.

Sentadas a la mesa toma la mano de su esposa en la suya y Michiru le sonríe débilmente.

-felicitarte es poco-aparece el castaño apoyando su mano en su hombro-eres magnifica, sabía que podrías con esto, desde el inicio lo supe-le sonríe con esa afabilidad que empieza a odiar, porque después de todo, él no está siendo pretencioso, solo es sincero-

-reto superado-le sonríe Michiru con cierto brillo en su mirada-

La aqua mujer aparta el agarre de la rubia y toma entre sus manos la de él.

-gracias por todo tu apoyo-él asiente-

-creo que uno de los principales accionistas de la mesa directiva quiere hablar contigo-le dice él y se retira dejando a una Michiru contrariada-

El canoso hombre saluda a su mujer y le da las buenas nuevas en un instante, en una sola oración, "bienvenida a la dirección del conservatorio"…

Felicidades, estuvo pero no estuvo, ve los hechos pasar frente a sus ojos y se siente ajena, lejana, baja la cabeza incomodándose y la voz del hombre hablándole llama su atención.

-felicidades a usted también Tenoh, es ejemplar el regreso de su esposa, habían sido demasiados años manteniéndose en ese rango cuando sabíamos que merecía la grandeza-le sonríe y ella intenta sentirse orgullosa como muchas veces, llena por dentro e inflar el pecho-

Pero solo siente vergüenza, porque es un mero ornato, porque no fue lo que ella necesitó.

-anunciaremos tu ascenso espero que tengas algo bueno para decir- el sujeto le habla paternalmente posando su mano sobre la espalda de Michiru que sigue como ida-

" _Bien, esta noche, es como un resurgir para mí, pero… no estoy aquí para hablar de mí, sino de quienes lo han hecho posible, me siento en el deber de mencionar primero a mis alumnos, me han demostrado el día de hoy que una vez yo estuve en su sitio y no desmerece cada uno de los sacrificios que hacemos como músicos para llegar a donde hoy yo me encuentro, quiero agradecer a mis superiores que durante todo este tiempo nunca retiraron su voto a mi trabajo, también agradezco a quienes dieron la vuelta y me mostraron la espalda fue por ellos que pude resurgir, agradezco profundamente a una persona muy especial por quien guardo mucho afecto, sin su insistencia y su persistencia esto no estaría pasando, gracias por no rendirte conmigo, por ser un buen escucha y desde tu sitio apoyarme sin dudarlo… pero este es solo un triunfo en mi carrera, la vida me ha premiado, espero que eso también lo puedan ver aquellos que me señalaron con el dedo, dedico este logro a mi todo, a mi máxima inspiración, a mi familia, por un nuevo comienzo"_ -levanta la copa y sin fijar su mirada en alguien en específico sabe de quién habla-

A unos pasos de ella junto a la mesa de bocadillos está ese hombre castaño, el "buen escucha" inflando su pecho, mirándola totalmente flechado, encantado por esas palabras que no llevan una segunda intención, es franqueza pura que a pesar de eso le incendia los celos.

* * *

Lo que debió ser una velada perfecta es imperfecta por todos lados, si tan solo no hubiese salido la noche anterior, podría arrodillarse ante ella y suplicar por una segunda oportunidad.

Baja la cabeza sintiéndose incapaz de sostener una conversación con ella respecto a su matrimonio.

Abre la puerta del vehículo esperándola y Michiru detiene sus pasos cuando es alcanzada por Alexandre, él la despide con un beso en su mejilla y ella le sonríe reprimiendo ese gesto que hace horas la ve eludir, él suelta su mano y vuelve a recordar la fotografía, estruja su puño y quisiera poder poseer la certeza para asegurar que ese amor que él siente por su mujer es platónico, que ella no lo corresponde.

Se le va el freno frente a la casa y Michiru la ve de reojo.

-lo siento-se disculpa nuevamente y el disculparse implícitamente comienza a fastidiarla, es involuntario pero no resiste más-

Michiru baja del vehículo y ella estaciona dentro del garaje.

Deshace el corbatín del esmoquin que ha vestido para esta noche y deambula por la cocina en penumbras hallando a su mujer sentada en el banco frente a la barra desayunador.

Titubea y toma el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón, si algo hará explosión debe ser esta noche, ya no tiene sentido dilatarlo más.

Desliza su mano por la pantalla y desliza el móvil sobre la barra hasta dejarlo frente a Michiru.

-¿quieres decirme que significa esto?-la inquiere temerosa-

-¿vas a pedirme explicaciones a mí?-refuta Michiru-¿dudas de mí?-

-todo el tiempo-confiesa-odio como lo miras, como permites que se acerque a ti, como sujeta tu mano, odio que esté más cerca de ti de lo que yo estoy todo el tiempo, que te llame a casa… odio como él te mira-habla con rabia al tiempo que una flema hace que la voz se le vaya-

-tú no eres Haruka entonces…-la mira fijamente, tanto que siente que su mirada la va a partir en dos-no eres quien cree en mí hace demasiado tiempo, no eres quien confía en mí ciegamente-le reprocha-

-quizá porque a él le comunicas mucho más de lo que a mí-le embarra-dime que no sientes por él lo que él siente por ti…-exige y la aqua mujer agacha la mirada sonriendo ligeramente-

-entonces… ¿querrías TÚ explicarme qué maldita sea es esto?-le espeta en susurros lanzándole la camisa blanca-

La rubia que no esperaba esa reacción atrapa la camisa y por la falta de claridad rebusca eso de lo que su esposa habla.

-en el cuello, el aroma, ¿Dónde estuviste ayer?, en el apartamento de Frances no lo creo-la reta con la mirada-

-Michiru yo…-la voz le tiembla-yo… no, lo lamento-la voz se le enronquece sin que así lo desee-

-deja de pedirme perdón y dime ¿Qué es?-infla su nariz y su corazón salta adolorido dentro de su pecho-

-yo…-se lleva las manos a la cabeza-no lo recuerdo…-niega cerrando sus ojos-

-¿A dónde fuiste anoche?-la inquiere nuevamente y la rubia sigue renuente a responder-

-a un club, era un lugar, mitad cabaret y club pero…-se lía-no eran mujerzuelas solo… acompañantes y…

-detente-la frena con un ademan en su mano-¿fuiste a un burdel? ¿Por qué?

-no era un burdel, yo, es un club, solo son anfitrionas no son mujerzuelas-intenta explicar-Frances me mostró la foto ayer por la mañana, necesitaba despejarme, pensar…

-¿pensar qué Haruka?-la inquiere con más fuerza en la voz-¿Qué tenías que pensar? Si aquí me tienes contigo, si me conoces…

-dormí con otra mujer-suelta sin más y Michiru detiene sus palabras-

-¿Qué?-musita sintiéndose algo en su interior agrietarse-¿Cómo pudiste?-busca su mirada y la rubia la esquiva-

-bebí unos tragos, y… yo-titubea de nuevo y Michiru comienza a odiar que lo haga-… tomé una píldora-libera el aire retenido en sus pulmones y las lágrimas ruedan por su rostro-no lo recuerdo Michiru… no lo sé-se acerca ella tomando su hombro-

-¿de dónde la sacaste?-se desespera-¿Por qué lo bebiste?-le reclama-

-dijeron que me relajaría, que no…-se golpea la cabeza-no lo recuerdo, Michiru, yo no lo hice…-se arrodilla a sus pies-no estoy segura pero no podría-ruega-

-¿dormiste con una puta?-la inquiere con acritud en su voz-

-no… yo no soy así-niega-yo…-agacha la cabeza-ella es…

-¿Ali? ¿Te atreviste?-la presiona-¡deja de llorar!-espeta-

-¡tengo miedo!-se exaspera-

-¡dime quien era! ¿Lo hiciste o no? No son válidos los medios-la fulmina con su mirada-

-Minako…-susurra quedo-

Suficiente volumen para que Michiru escuche.

Ambas suspiran con agotamiento, el agotamiento acumulado los últimos meses, probablemente los últimos años, Michiru se da la vuelta.

-yo no lo hice…-insiste a la espalda de Michiru-no lo recuerdo pero sé que no lo habría hecho-solloza a su espalda colocando temblorosa su mano sobre su hombro-

-¡no me toques!-la aparta de un manotazo-así que finalmente sucedió-sonríe con resignación y una rubia adolorida la observa-

-¿a qué te refieres?-le pregunta con la voz rasposa sus ojos aun derraman lágrimas-

-tanto tiempo, era algo que se deslizó entre las bocas de esas personas, de aquellos que te perseguían en la fama, _"un día va a traicionarla" "pronto lo hará"_ -habla herida agachando la cabeza-ya sucedió-aprieta la mandíbula conteniéndose-por lo menos no sabrán que tuvieron razón-vuelve a sonreír sintiendo el amargor en su boca-me sobrepuse muchas veces a esa idea, confié en ti-le reprocha rasgando su voz-

-créeme-insiste acercándose-por favor-le suplica con sus manos temblorosas-no lo hice… no podría-la voz le tiembla-

-¿creerte?-la inquiere endureciendo su mirada-¿de la misma manera en que tú has creído en mí todo este tiempo?-

-por favor… no es así, las cosas no son así, Michiru…-junta sus manos suplicando-

-vienes y te paras frente a mí diciéndome que has conocido una chica parecida a ti, una joven debutante ¿te hace eso falta en tu vida? ¿La juventud? Te sientes incompleta y vacía-la acusa-y burlarte de mí y de nuestra familia fue tu mejor solución-le clava su mirada inclemente-

-no es eso, no se trata de eso-alega desesperada-

-vete-por fin su voz se quiebra-¿querías lograrlo? Ya lo tienes, no hay más-solloza-has quebrado todo lo que quedaba en mí, lo pisaste, lo escupiste y te limpiaste los pies… son meses Haruka, son meses de soportar tu distancia, tu huelga a verme a sentirme, a sonreírme y ser feliz a mi lado, con lo que tengo y me esfuerzo en darte, sé que también tengo culpa, ¿en dónde fallé? No lo sé…-niega limpiándose las lágrimas-pero te perdí y tus nos perdiste, te vas…

-son mis hijos también-le suplica con la mirada y la nariz enrojecida-

-debiste pensarlo antes-sorbe su nariz-no quiero verte más ahora, sal ya, solo vete…-susurra con la voz hundida-

-¿le quieres?-masculla antes de retirarse-

-¿tiene algo de malo tener un traspiés emocional?-le reprocha-¿sentir cariño por la única persona que me ha mostrado empatía cuando tú te das la vuelta?-

-no lo estás negando-estruja el corbatín en su mano-

-me sobrepongo a ese sentimiento, porque tengo una familia… no significa que tuviese que hacer algo al respecto… como tú lo hiciste-le embarra-

-no cambia el hecho-suspira volviendo a verla-sientes algo por él y estuviste aquí, reprimiéndolo, estando a mi lado, buscándome mientras lo tenías a él en tu cabeza, charlabas con él, con tu confidente, mostrándole quien eres a un desconocido-le echa en cara-

-tú me diste la espalda, me dejaste sola…-refuta-fuiste egoísta conmigo, cuando más necesité de ti-ve una lagrima correr por su mejilla-

-después de todo esa fotografía no te incrimina pero me demuestra lo que está por pasar, me demuestra todas las veces que has estado conmigo por compromiso…-le reprocha-y todo para hacerme creer que no me has desplazado, que aún me quieres-arruga el entrecejo sintiéndose como una de esas mujeres que reclaman la lejanía, patética-

-yo amo a mi familia…-defiende-

-¿Cuántas veces me has traicionado con tu pensamiento?

-no lo he hecho…-musita-

-dices que nos amas pero también te fastidiamos, apenas y soportas a Sora, intimidas a los niños, ¿sabes que quiero?-la inquiere aguantándose por no explotar-no lo sabes, no lo sabes porque no me has visto intentar renunciar, darme la vuelta e ignorar que deseo volver con todas mis fuerzas a las carreras, quiero alguien que esté conmigo porque realmente me desea no porque es una de sus obligaciones dentro del matrimonio, tal vez no has hecho nada al respecto, pero ¿hasta cuándo?-la cuestiona-¿Cuántas veces lo traerás a dormir a nuestra cama? ¿A comer en nuestra mesa? ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que yo comparta tu corazón con él?-Michiru desvía la mirada-¡Estoy harta!-espeta sin medirse-¿tienes idea de lo que se siente que me dejes de lado después de que Sora naciera?

-tengo que educarlos, tiene que haber una figura de autoridad-se escuda-trabajo todo el maldito día en un empleo que me frustra y al volver a casa tú ¡solo existes para ella!-

-porque cuando la veo-sus lágrimas se deslizan por sus ojos haciendo amago de cargarla-cuando la vi por primera vez, cada uno de los dolores valieron la pena, esas mañanas con náuseas y esos días cuando mi estómago no podía quedarse en paz pasan a segundo plano, cuando sonríe mi desvelo no importa, ni mi pésima condición física, ni el dolor que me atormenta cuando hace frío, porque me da la esperanza que tu distancia me quita, porque tus ojos no ven como antes, dices que me amas, me entregas tus caricias, un día me quieres al otro día no y en comparación de él me siento desagradable, veo mi cuerpo y es frustrante, te veo verme y no sé qué demonios piensas… pero estás tan ocupada sonriéndole y contestando sus llamadas o pretendiendo que no lo harás para no causarme molestia que no te das cuenta ¿crees que debo sentirme feliz porque vuelves a casa todas las noches?... después de todo no eran imaginaciones mías-toma aire peinándose el cabello-supongo que te veré dentro de una semana…-enjuga sus lágrimas-

-¿A dónde irás?-la inquiere sin volver a verla-

-Frances me ha invitado a Grecia, será mejor no vernos por un tiempo así puedes pensarlo, no puedes separarme de mis hijos-sentencia-

-Sora no se duerme si no es en tu pecho, te llamaré-fija sus ojos en la rubia-no te irás por una semana, te quedarás y limpiarás los destrozos conmigo, ayúdame esta vez-habla mordaz con la rabia derramándose de su boca-

La rubia asiente agachando la mirada.

-lo haré por ellos-susurra dándole la espalda disponiendo a subir las escaleras para tomar su ropa-

-no te llevarás nada-sentencia observándola con esos orbes escalofriantes que hacía tanto no miraba-

La rubia inhala y prefiere no decir nada más, le da la espalda y camina hacia la puerta.

* * *

Las calles del suburbio están solitarias, un tanto oscuras, en su mano lleva el corbatín y en sus bolsillos lleva únicamente el móvil, debió tomar la tarjeta que dejó en su billetera dentro del auto.

El estómago se le contrae y su rostro se transfigura, limpia su llanto con resentimiento, odia no poder dejar de llorar, no tener rumbo a la media noche, odia la noche anterior y peor aún odia que no es ese un estado de locura, que sus celos irracionales no estuvieron incitados por su hormonas inestables.

Rueda la sortija en su dedo anular y girándola se detiene bajo una farola, es ilusorio esperar que Michiru la perdone por lo que hizo, de la misma manera que ella no se siente capaz de perdonarla por sentir algo por alguien más.

-la luna es hermosa…-escucha esa voz a su lado-

Lo busca encontrándolo bajo la farola parpadeante al frente suyo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-habla cansinamente ladeando su rostro para que no vea sus ojos-

-trabajo en un bar de esta calle-le responde señalando tras su espalda un letrero luminoso que se apaga inmediatamente-

-ya veo ¿Por qué has venido?-lo inquiere y él se encoge de hombros-

-me apeteció, ahora que el tiempo ha pasado y que sé que ella siempre lo elegirá a él puedo caminar por estas calles en paz-suspira-

La rubia ríe no pudiendo creer en lo que escucha.

-¿viniste solo porque si?...

-¿Por qué no?, la tierra es un sitio divertido, mi última estancia aquí fue demasiado agitada, mi princesa, bombón, galaxia-resopla-quise vacacionar, probar suerte, no tenía por qué ser famoso esta vez, es demasiado agotante y aburrido, así que solo disfruto de mi música-levanta su guitarra mostrándosela-

-todo un don juan-se ríe-

-quizá un poco, casanova-le dice con burla arrancándole una sonrisa amarga a Haruka-¿Qué haces afuera a esta hora?-le pregunta extrañado-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo contaré?...

-nunca cambias-sonríe-

-fue un gusto verte, o algo así-susurra disponiendo a irse-

-tal vez te interese saber que vivo en ese edificio-le dice señalando la próxima esquina-

-¿Por qué habría de…?-masculla sin volver a verlo-

-porque no tienes donde ir, te he visto deambular el último cuarto de hora-le responde alcanzándola-

-¿me espías acaso?-vuelve a verlo ya sin importarle que vea sus ojos enrojecidos-

-no pero también levanto las mesas del bar y las ventanas son grandes-le responde con naturalidad-

* * *

-tal vez esto te quede, creo que somos de la misma talla-le dice él dejándole una playera y unos pants sobre el sofá en el que ella está sentada-

-extraño, eres muy delgado para ser un hombre-le dice evitando verlo-¿por qué haces esto?-lo inquiere sin querer verlo-

-no creo que sea cómodo dormir en esmoquin-le responde-

-no te hagas idiota, hablo de esto, de dejarme quedar aquí, prestarme tu sofá, tu ropa-lo encara finalmente-

-¿prefieres dormir en un banco del parque?-la inquiere levantando sus cejas-

Ella se mantiene en silencio.

-no es por lástima-le dice él dándole la espalda para marcharse a su habitación-

-¿Por qué más podría ser?-lo cuestiona y él solo detiene sus pasos-

-¿Por qué eres así?-le devuelve la cuestión-somos viejos conocidos después de todo-

-¿no nos queda grande eso?-rebota su pregunta-

-¿Por qué arruinarlo como lo haces? ¿No puedes dejar de ser hostil por un segundo? No soy más un desconocido… ¿Por qué esperas lo peor de las personas?

-es mejor acostumbrarse a recibir lo peor, así si me toca recibir eso no me sentiré mal, y si me dan algo bueno, será grata la sorpresa-le responde y al tiempo se sorprende de habérselo dicho precisamente a él-

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Por qué no? ¿Porque es moralmente incorrecto? ¿Y qué es la moral? Un producto que reúne dentro las concepciones sociales de lo correcto e incorrecto.**

 **Si se trata de dar un juicio la corte de la opinión pública siempre es la primera en emitir uno aunque no sea justo.**

 **El ser humano tiene que reconocerlo aunque le cause conflicto, más que moral lo que la mayoría posee es moralina, pero claro, a todos nos gusta más lavarnos las manos, desde los tiempos de cristo Pilatos ya lo hacía, así de vieja es la doble moral.**

 **N/A: lo que está en cursivas son recuerdos, la cronología no es lineal.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **BL.**

* * *

 _-tendremos que corroborarlo mañana, sabes que hoy es mi día de descanso-le habla a ese maldito móvil que la rubia y su pequeña Sora comienzan a odiar-_

 _Michiru toma en su mano el galón de la leche deslactosada y comienza a llenar su vaso, nuevamente Haruka le presta más atención a la niña que a ella, es su día de descanso y justo cuando deseaba despertarse tarde con su rubia esposa al lado, ésta elije ponerle la piscina inflable en el jardín trasero a las nueve de la mañana para que disfrute su primer verano, bufa, pudieron hacerlo el fin de semana._

" _Amy dijo que es bueno que tome el sol de nueve a diez, el sol de esa hora no es dañino"-había dicho la rubia-_

 _Se asoma por la ventana y la ve ocupada tender una manta a cuadros rojos y blancos sobre el césped, con una válvula manual comienza a inflar la pequeña piscina, la pequeña rubia la observa desde el bambinetto metiéndose la mano a la boca como si fuese muy sabrosa._

 _Al terminar de llenar la piscina prueba con el meñique la temperatura y una vez que se ha asegurado que está bien toma a la pequeña que solo viste un liviano body blanco, pero al acercarla al agua la niña se retrae._

 _Ve a la rubia reír ante la reacción de la pequeña entonces Tenoh decide entrar a la casa._

 _-¡Michiru!-la llama entrando a la cocina apresurada y se detiene abruptamente observándola pegada a ese móvil que parece una extensión más de su cuerpo-_

 _La mujer aqua levanta sus cejas inquiriéndola con la mirada y la rubia niega, pronunciando un "nada" que no ha sido audible._

 _La niña salta en sus brazos impacientándose al ver despierta a Michiru._

 _-deberías venir con nosotros-pronuncia la rubia más molesta de lo que parece-_

 _Michiru las observa frente a ella y no sabe cómo responder a eso, ve a la pequeña que le sonríe impaciente, a pesar de haberse puesto celosa de la bebita hace unos minutos no puede evitarlo y le sonríe a Sora que la ha enternecido de una manera que no comprende._

 _La pequeña de ojos olivos estira sus cortos brazos abriendo y cerrando sus pequeñas manos, desea que su madre aqua la reciba y le de los buenos días, aunque eso no lo comprende y simplemente lo que desea es ser acogida por ella que no la ha abrazado en el nuevo día._

 _Michiru se aleja de la conversación por el móvil y se ensimisma por unos segundos en esa tierna sonrisa, la rubia nota esa pequeña conexión y le acerca a la pequeña que parece emocionarse, la aleja probando lo que sucede y la niña se desespera al tener el objeto de su deseo más lejos, inalcanzable, la acerca de nuevo y ve en el rostro de Michiru la ansiedad reflejarse, la aleja de nuevo y la niña se agita comenzando a llorar._

 _-sí, sí, lo verificaré Alexandre, de acuerdo, hasta mañana-se despide guardando sin más el móvil en el bolsillo de su bata-_

 _Le acerca a la pequeña que se mueve inquieta queriendo saltar a sus brazos, la misma Haruka no entiende el porqué del apego de la niña hacia Michiru._

 _-¿quieres venir con nosotros?-le dice mirándola a los ojos y la niña detiene su inquietud como si esperara una respuesta de Michiru que también está impactada por las reacciones de su pequeña hija al acercarla y separarla-_

 _Asiente sin dejar de mirar a la rubia y toma en sus brazos a Sora que sonríe feliz._

 _Solo fue hasta que Michiru la adentró al agua que la niña aceptó sentarse en la piscina._

 _-sonrían-llama la rubia alejándose sujetando la video cámara en sus manos, Michiru saluda a la cámara y la niña pega con sus manos en el agua salpicando-_

 _El hermoso momento se ve interrumpido por el timbre del móvil de Michiru, lo saca del bolsillo de su bata de dormir, y la rubia no puede evitar desviar la mirada, odia ese pedazo de rectángulo infernal, Sora la ve frunciendo el entrecejo y Michiru a punto de contestar se congela ante la mirada amenazadora de su pequeña que parecen los orbes de la rubia combinados con un gesto de ella misma, la niña le arranca el móvil de las manos y lo sumerge bajo el agua sujetándolo con ambas manitas, lanza una risita disfrutando la travesura._

 _Michiru se sorprende de los actos de su hija y la rubia se descoloca, sus pies reaccionan intentando correr para rescatar el aparato que olvidó es a prueba de agua._

 _Sin embargo Michiru ríe y se acerca a besar la cabeza de Sora con finos cabellos rubios humedecidos._

 _-eres una celosita-susurra y la niña sonríe divertida-_

* * *

Pero eso es solo un recuerdo, abre sus ojos resecos que ya arden, cubre su boca con su mano sollozando, pero ya no emergen más lágrimas, decir que la noche ha sido difícil es poco, decir que todo se complicó en un punto no alcanza, no ha pegado el ojo desde que Haruka abandonara la casa a la media noche, el ardor en su pecho fue su _"buenas noches",_ y sus alucinaciones producto de la rabia que se presentaban en su mente al cerrar sus ojos los _"dulces sueños"_ , Haruka entregándose a otra mujer que no fuese ella, tocando otra piel y dejando que otras manos le acaricien como ella lo hizo.

Suspira sentándose sobre la cama, es su primer día de trabajo después de la promoción y preferiría tomar una sopa de clavos, pierde su mirada en el despertador, se lleva la mano a la nuca y rota la cabeza escuchando sus cervicales tronar.

Abandona la cama agradeciendo que dentro de unos minutos más va a clarear y no tendrá que estar más con los ojos abiertos extrañando el sueño, se acerca a la cuna observando a su tierna y pequeña hija, sonríe al verla dormir plácidamente, roza su sonrosada mejilla con su índice y la pequeña ni se inmuta, se inclina a dejarle un beso en la frente y su aroma a bebé le golpea en el pecho aguándole los ojos.

¿Quién puede pensar que odia a su hija? ¿Qué clase de imbécil piensa que ella podría odiar a una pequeña tan hermosa?... sólo alguien que no tiene idea de lo que sucede en su psique, en un alma que los últimos años se ha tragado el dolor, la angustia y ha halado de un matrimonio que ya no recuerda cuando se fracturó, un alma que ha cargado con la colosal responsabilidad de sostener una empresa en banca rota, la familia Tenoh Kaioh.

* * *

 _Coloca su mano abierta sobre el cristal observando a la recién nacida, "será una hermosa bebé sana y completamente normal"… había dicho Amy, pero ya es el cuarto día que su pequeñita está dentro de esa incubadora._

 _Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla, está fuera de riesgo, pero le duele no poder sostener su fragilidad entre sus manos, sus movimientos son débiles y su llanto incipiente, baja la cabeza y camina hacia la habitación en la que Haruka reposa._

 _Su mujer luce pálida, sus labios de un rosa reseco, su cabello opaco, toma asiento a su lado notando que no ha tocado la comida que le llevó la enfermera._

 _-come un poco, la sopa se está enfriando…-le dice colocando su mano sobre la de la rubia pero ésta la retira bruscamente-_

 _No come, no la mira, no le habla… mentira, sí le dirige la palabra para preguntarle:_

 _-¿cómo está ella?-masculla-_

 _-tiene mejor color que ayer, no te preocupes…-sonríe afable intentando transmitirle alivio pero Haruka continúa sin mirarla-ella estará bien, es fuerte como…_

 _-bien-pronuncia interrumpiéndola-_

 _Michiru suspira y baja la cabeza, será mejor dejarla sola._

 _-Michiru…-la llama Amy al verla salir de la habitación-_

 _La mujer aqua vuelve a verla ocultando la tristeza en su mirada._

 _-¿quieres entrar y estar con la pequeña?-le sonríe y Michiru asiente-_

 _Introduce su mano enguantada en la incubadora tocando su diminuta mano, una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla, la amó desde el primer momento, desde ese día que la ecografía reveló en el vientre de su mujer un pequeño esbozo de lo que ahora era ese pequeño ser lleno de vida que sonríe radiante a pesar de haberse debatido entre la vida y la muerte antes de saber lo que es la vida._

 _-Sora…-susurra sintiendo el suave agarre de la manita envolver su pulgar-ese será tu nombre…_

* * *

 _-estoy en casa…-anuncia al cerrar la puerta tras de sí-_

 _-¡mami!-gritan los gemelos al unísono-_

 _Ella se inclina besando las mejillas de ambos, le confunden sobremanera, son tan iguales…_

 _-¿Dónde está su madre?-los inquiere y uno de los dos toma su mano llevándola rumbo a las escaleras-_

 _Entonces sabe que se trata de Ocean, de los dos gemelos es el que más se le acerca._

 _Haruka reposa recostada en el sofá de la terraza, los gemelos se alejan desafiándose entre miradas acordando la carrera que tendrán al bajar las escaleras, les gritaría que no corriesen, pero no quiere sobresaltar a la rubia que luce plácida en su siesta._

 _El embarazo ha sido de alto riesgo, la rubia lleva los últimos dos meses de reposo absoluto y las hormonas la ponen temperamental o irritable, la adoró más en el embarazo de los gemelos que era toda sensibilidad, pero eso no aminora que la ame como lo hace, con esa infinidad._

 _Besa su frente y colocando suavemente su mano en su redondo vientre le susurra._

 _-estoy en casa…-le sonríe-_

 _La rubia se remueve transfigurando el rostro en molestia._

 _-¿a qué hueles?-espeta-_

 _Michiru parpadea descolocada pero se limita a olerse a sí misma._

 _-pasé por la estación de gasolina seguro se me impregnó el aroma-responde alejándose-lo siento-se disculpa y no sabe dónde meter la cabeza-_

 _-está bien-Haruka abre los ojos sonriendo sin mayor esfuerzo-_

 _-¿tienes hambre?-Michiru sonríe rozando su barriga sintiendo a la bebé moverse dentro y sigue con su palma sus movimientos-_

 _-no, no hagas eso ¿quieres?-le toma la mano deteniendo la leve caricia-ha estado inquieta toda la mañana y salta cada vez que te escucha, no es tan agradable que esté hiperactiva si el espacio que patea soy yo-_

 _Michiru asiente y aparta su mano avergonzándose._

 _-¿Cómo sientes tus pies?-hace ademán de tocarlos pero se contiene, no quiere irritarla más-_

 _-un poco inflamados, están mucho mejor que ayer-le responde-_

 _-te traeré algo que te relajará y si tú estás tranquila nuestra pequeña se relajará y podrás dormir-le sonríe-_

 _-mejor toma una ducha-suelta sin más y Michiru asiente repetidamente-_

 _-de acuerdo…_

* * *

 _-Michiru, quisiera que habláramos en privado-dice Amy dejando el ultrasonido a cargo del asistente que llevó consigo-_

 _-por supuesto, por aquí-Michiru la guía en la casa y Haruka no presta mucha atención observando la imagen de una personita completamente formada y a un mes de nacer-_

 _-Amy, sé que el ultrasonido a domicilio agrandará aún más mi deuda pero no puedo pagarte de otra manera a menos que me des un poco de tiempo-suspira estresada-_

 _-tranquila, no es por eso, no tienes que pagarme-asiente con una sonrisa-_

 _-no puedo aceptar eso…-Michiru rebate-_

 _-no es eso de lo que quiero hablar, la niña se enredó en el cordón, probablemente Haruka ha estado pasando por demasiado estrés, el parto tendrá que ser en quirófano, una cesárea para ser específicos-habla seriamente-_

 _Michiru niega con la cabeza._

 _-ella quiere un parto natural como el de Ocean y Cyan, no puedo contradecirla…_

 _-es por el bien de ambas, así el producto evita pasar por más estrés-le explica-_

 _Michiru se encuentra en una encrucijada pero accede asintiendo._

 _-hablaré con ella y la convenceré-sentencia-_

* * *

 _-no-corta tajante-_

 _-es por el bien tanto tuyo como de ella-insiste-_

 _-he dicho que no, será un parto natural, sin anestesia y sin incisiones, punto-da por zanjado el tema-_

 _-cielo-se sienta en la cama acariciando su rostro-por favor…_

 _La rubia se irrita y explota como mercurio en un termómetro._

 _-¡he dicho que no Michiru! ¿No entiendes?-tensa la mandíbula y Michiru se queda pasmada alejando su mano del rostro de la rubia-_

 _-bien…-susurra alterada sin colocar su inquieta mirada en algo en específico-hablaré con Amy-susurra-_

 _Michiru sale de la habitación y antes de marcar su número toma aire, desconoce a esa grosera mujer que nunca está de acuerdo con nada los últimos ocho meses._

* * *

 _-Michiru-coloca su mano en el hombro de su esposa que duerme alerta y salta sobre la cama de inmediato-_

 _-¿sucede algo? ¿Estás bien?-pregunta sin abrir por completo un ojo-_

 _-¿quieres alcanzarme el cómodo por favor?-le pide y Michiru asiente comenzando a extrañarse, es la quinta vez que se lo da-_

 _Lo hace y ayuda a la rubia a acomodarse y después disimuladamente abandona la habitación para marcar el número de Amy que le ha dicho que llame sea cual sea la hora._

* * *

 _Todas las casas de la calle han encendido las luces, las sirenas de la ambulancia han despertado a sus gruñones y engreídos vecinos, no se trataba de orina sino de líquido amniótico, la irritabilidad de Haruka había roto la fuente, la bebé comenzaba a sufrir estrés y las contracciones justo después de que colgara a Amy habían comenzado._

 _-resiste Haruka, no pujes-habla Amy firmemente-la pequeña está enredada, no pujes-_

 _La rubia respira rápida y repetidamente totalmente sudada._

 _-estará bien, tranquila, estamos cerca, resiste un poco más-Michiru le toma las manos pero Haruka se suelta sujetándose de las barandas de la camilla, aprieta sus dientes-_

 _-¡solo quiero que salga!-espeta-¡me va a partir la columna!-_

 _La llegada a la clínica es agitada pero precisa, ante los pedidos de Haruka Michiru suplicó porque Amy accediera, contra la voluntad de la profesional se le practica un último ultrasonido que revelara que la niña está libre de la circular en el cuello, Haruka lo consiguió, nacería por vía vaginal._

 _-la sala está lista doctora Mizuno-habla el interno a su cargo-_

 _-puja-le pide y la rubia suelta con fuerza lo que había contenido, Michiru se mantiene a su lado sujetando su mano y es por su temple que puede observar en la mirada de Amy que algo no anda bien-_

 _-apliquemos oxitocina-sugiere el interno-_

 _-¡No!-la rubia grita empuñando sus manos-_

 _-habrá sufrimiento fetal-Amy reta a la rubia-_

 _Amy vuelve a ver la hora y la dilatación, el parto comienza a complicarse, el cordón era demasiado corto y por eso le había pedido que no pujara, pero ahora que ha perdido gran cantidad de líquido amniótico y que el diámetro de dilatación no es suficiente, pujar solo causará estrés en el bebé._

 _Intercambia miradas con Michiru y ambas lo saben._

 _-administren anestesia raquídea-sentencia-_

 _-¡No! ¡Michiru!-le sujeta la mano halando demandante-_

 _-¡escúchame bien!-la toma por los hombros-no hay más opción, va a nacer, tiene que nacer ahora y sin sufrimiento, todo va a estar bien-toma su mano entre las suyas con fuerza-_

 _Después de aplicar la anestesia el traslado al quirófano se agiliza por la corta duración de ésta._

 _El sonido se vuelve lejano, las luces del corredor pasan a una velocidad más lenta, los ojos le pesan, su presión arterial iba en descenso._

 _-Haruka, cielo-toma su mano entre las suyas pero el agarre de la rubia cede lentamente-_

 _-Michiru, necesito que decidas, la madre o el bebé-Amy habla antes de entrar al quirófano-_

 _-¿Cómo se supone que voy a escoger? No me pidas que haga eso-rebate-_

 _-es un riesgo que siempre se corre…-simplifica-_

 _-siempre será Haruka…-respondió mirándola a los ojos-_

 _Pero la suerte estuvo de su lado y una pequeña rubia suelta el llanto retorciéndose resintiendo el cambio de ambiente_

 _-¿quieres cortar el cordón?-Amy toma a la bebé-_

 _Michiru corta el cordón y enseguida se llevan la pequeña._

 _-espera… ¿A dónde…?-estira sus manos intentando alcanzar a la bebé-_

 _-le realizaremos la prueba de APGAR y estará en la incubadora por lo menos dos semanas, tranquila-concilia con la mirada-_

* * *

 _La pequeña Sora extiende sus manitas a su madre que está sentada en el sofá, le hala de la manga y la aqua mujer se desprende suavemente de su pequeño agarre dirigiéndole una mirada a la rubia._

 _Flexiona hacia atrás el teclado de su moderna pc portátil y manteniéndola frente a su rostro se pone en pie continuando con la conferencia en línea._

 _-estoy buscando una excusa, algo razonable, que le dé sentido a la calificación reprobatoria del apadrinado de Edward, ¿podría usted brindarme una explicación? La más elocuente, la más convincente-sentencia el hombre-_

 _La rubia observa a su esposa peinar su cabello con sus dedos intentando liberar en ese movimiento un poco de su estrés._

 _-es nuestro principal contribuyente, no podemos dar de lado a sus generosos donativos, espero que reconsidere y que el día de mañana su nota sea aprobatoria-dice el hombre canoso que es el jefe de Michiru y actual director del conservatorio-_

 _-lo siento, pero no va a ser posible-habla tajante-_

 _-creo que no está entendiendo mi punto, no tiene elección-la reta-_

 _-soy su catedrática, no aprobaré a un chico insolente que no tiene la mínima idea de lo que es el talento, jactancioso, pretencioso, además…-intenta no exaltarse-_

 _-hablando de su cruda descripción me veo en la necesidad también de pedirle que se disculpe directamente con el muchacho…-le dice con tono autoritario-_

 _La rubia sienta a la pequeña en su muslo haciéndola saltar para distraerla del hecho que Michiru no pudiera prestarle atención._

 _Pero la pequeña y perceptiva bebé rubia no entiende de distractores, quiere a su aqua madre, ¡aquí y ahora!_

 _Su labio inferior se frunce hacia arriba y sus ojos se contraen, siente que su madre la rechaza, que no la quiere y la desprecia, el llanto estalla, desconsolado, profundo, conmovedor._

 _-sshh-la mece la rubia-mira-le sonríe colocándole un pequeño oso cerca de su mejilla-es el oso del bosque, que le gusta la miel-_

 _La niña lo ve con recelo y niega repetidamente con la cabeza mirando a su madre con resentimiento, le extiende las manos otra vez y Michiru sigue hablando frente a ese objeto plano que para la niña no tiene mucho atractivo._

 _-hablaré con Mr. Edward, es lo máximo que puedo hacer, no me disculparé ni seré permisiva con un estudiante que piensa que puede comprar el reconocimiento de los demás, eso se gana…-suspiró comenzando a ceder-_

 _-lo dejaré a su criterio-finaliza el hombre canoso y Michiru asiente-solo espero que sepa mantener a ese hombre como nuestro financiador, no es conveniente para usted que las cosas sucedan al contrario-_

 _Ella asiente nuevamente y abre la boca intentando pronunciar palabra, frunce el entrecejo al ver la imagen congelada, encuentra a la rubia unos pasos frente a ella con el enchufe en la mano de la red de internet._

 _-suficiente, vas a prestarle atención-se acerca quitándole el dispositivo de la mano entregándole a la niña que volvió a extenderle los brazos a una Michiru que le fue difícil recibirla por no saber con exactitud como tomarla-_

 _-sabes que es mi trabajo-se enreda al hablar, después de todo el cambio de situación ha sido demasiado abrupto-_

 _-y ella es tu hija…-deposita el dispositivo sobre la mesa ratona y se marcha del living-_

 _La niña le sonríe con un brillo especial en sus ojos y ella le devuelve la sonrisa, a veces al tenerla en brazos siente que tiene una versión de Haruka cuando era pequeña, sin embargo no puede negar que encuentra también aspectos suyos en la niña y eso le aterra._

 _-bien, al parecer solo somos tú y yo bebé-roza su mejilla con su índice y la niña lo toma entre sus manos-_

* * *

 _No culpa a Haruka por su actitud en parte comprende que tiene razón, detesta a su jefe y tener que ceder pero necesita sujetarse de ese empleo que es lo que paga todas sus deudas._

Se aleja de la cuna hacia el armario tomando su mejor atuendo para su primer día como directora del conservatorio, su móvil vibra descontrolado sobre el tocador y le extraña por la hora, no quiere saber absolutamente nada de Alexandre, el que Haruka le echara eso en cara le revuelve el estómago.

Suspira optando por responder o la pequeña podría despertar, frunce el ceño al ver el nombre anunciado en la pantalla.

-Michiru…-escucha esa voz al otro lado de la línea que le causa un sobresalto-

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, si más que decir que gracias, por sus reviews, por disfrutar lo que hago, por dedicarle unos minutos a lo que escribo.**

 **Por otro lado.**

 **Inherente al hombre el juzgar sin conocer, juicios a ciegas la especialidad de las personas, es natural a nosotros y no lo podemos negar, después de todo la mayoría pensaba que Michiru era una mujer estricta y cruel...**

 **No la compadezcas, eso sería lo peor que podrías hacer después de que la acusaste.**

 **No absuelvas a Haruka ni la culpes, ella sabe bien que está correctamente en lo incorrecto.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **BL.**

* * *

-hola…-escucha su voz siente el tacto de su mano en su hombro-

Se giran lentamente sabiendo a quien encontrará tras suyo.

-mamá…-intenta sonreírle-

-Michiru-se acerca a dejarle un beso en la mejilla con esa afabilidad tan suya-¿Cómo estás?-tomó asiento en el diván frente a ella en el club en el que los Kaioh eran conocidos de sobra-

-excelente-echa atrás su melena-

-¿Cómo está Haruka?-indaga en los gestos de su hija-

-bien mamá-desvía la mirada-ya sabes, como siempre-suspira intentando aparentar normalidad-

-sí, lo sé…-deja al aire-un midori, limonada y kiwi-vuelve a ver al mesero-que eres mala mintiendo-se recuesta en el respaldo, rebusca en su cartera de mano, saca su boquilla colocándola en sus labios y enciende el cigarrillo-

-es no fumar mamá-se queja cuando la mujer exhala el humo-

-y yo poseo el cincuenta de sus acciones-levanta las cejas jocosa y Michiru esboza una sonrisa, después desvía la mirada suspirando, no soporta el peso de su mirada-

-¿Qué tal Santorini?-escapa a esos ojos inquisidores de una mirada que presume conocerla-

-quisiera poder decir que muy bueno pero…

-pero no saliste de la suit-Michiru ironiza y la mujer cincuentona lanza la carcajada-

-creo que tuve más sexo del que tienes tú-dice después de asentir recibiendo su coctel-

-¿pero qué dices mamá?-Michiru se mosquea, negando querer alguna bebida-

-te conozco… esa cara… ¿Qué está sucediendo con tu matrimonio?-la inquiere sin más dando en el clavo-

-¿Qué tiene mi cara de repente?-se irrita resoplando-

-las bolsas de tus ojos ocultas tras el corrector de ojeras, las sombras para disminuir tus parpados hinchados, tu manicura es un desastre…-apunta con la boquilla-

-¿quieres dejar de criticarme? Sostengo a mi familia, son tres hijos, a mi edad no cargabas con lo que yo-refuta-

-no evadas el tema, a tu edad yo discutía con tu abuelo para tener un lugar en los negocios familiares y con tu abuela para que me dejara educarte, ser "madre soltera" de sociedad no es un buen estatus, es el quid para ser tema de conversación en todas las tertulias-endureció su mirada y Michiru bajó ligeramente la cabeza-

Sus ojos se aguan y se siente patética, como una niña que corre a las faldas de su madre a llorar, muy al estilo Kaioh que siempre anteponen el orgullo pero finalmente ceden, va a hipear, lo siente, se debate entre levantarse e ir al baño a tranquilizarse o mostrarle finalmente a su madre lo destrozada que está.

-es Haruka-su voz apretada y lastimera llora las lágrimas que sus ojos no quieren dejar salir-

La mujer se mantiene inmutable esperando escuchar más pero Michiru evita su mirada, evade las palabras, no soporta el contacto visual, ve incomoda a su hija.

-¿Qué te parece si me invitas a cenar esta noche? Quiero ver a mis nietos-intenta conciliar pero Michiru niega con la cabeza-

-me traicionó…-libera con la voz temblorosa viéndola por fin y en el acto de levantar el rostro una única lágrima baja por su mejilla-la eché de la casa, ya no sé qué decirle a los niños, ya no sé cómo dormir a mi pequeña, yo no puedo concebir el sueño…

-¿Por qué no lo discuten?-sugiere bebiendo de su copa-

-para mí el matrimonio no es un negocio como lo era para él-musita-

-tu abuelo siempre tuvo esa mentalidad, lo sabes, deben discutirlo, hablarlo en estas circunstancias ya no es válido, es el bienestar de los niños lo que importa, en cuanto a su relación deberán aclararlo…

-esa noche marchó de casa sin mirar atrás, como si nosotros le ahogáramos, se quitó el anillo conscientemente y estuvo con otra mujer, en ese momento ella dejó de ser mi esposa, ella ya no deseaba serlo, después me lo ocultó hasta el último momento y aunque la ame no puedo perdonarla…-aprieta la mandíbula-

* * *

Siente el leve gemido liberarse de sus labios escapando en un suspiro profundo que se come al besarla con fruición, entrelaza sus manos y pierde su mirada en la de la más pequeña que está completamente sonrojada, le sonríe llenándola de confianza, cierra sus ojos y vuelve a besarla, lentamente la recibe esa pequeña cavidad cálida y estrecha, virginal.

Se aferra al cuerpo de su rockera rebelde y siente que si se suelta puede desaparecer.

-te amo, aunque eso pueda destruirme…-le susurra dejándose llevar por las embestidas lentas con las que su novia la llena-

La pelinegra levanta el rostro observándola fijamente, siente sus tibias manos recorrerle el rostro y cierra sus ojos sintiendo los pulgares de Rini acariciar sus parpados, se acerca a sus labios y vuelven a unirse.

-¿estás bien?-le pregunta respirando agitada en sus labios, su pelirosa asiente con una sonrisa-

* * *

Ambos pares de zapatos se detienen frente a la puerta y dos pares de ojos intercambian miradas antes de girar la manilla.

Cuatro respiraciones se han detenido, dos perspectivas diferentes, las chicas encontradas en el lecho en plena desnudez, el rey y la reina atónitos tras el nuevo descubrimiento, su hija, la futura heredera, sostiene un romance con uno de sus soldados.

-quiero hablar con Tenoh y Kaioh-demanda la voz masculina-

* * *

 _Patea con su tenis una piedra en el camino, sujeta entre sus manos su mochila y aunque la lluvia arrecie sobre su cabeza no le importa, después de todo en la adolescencia los cambios de humor son drásticos y esta mañana se sintió extraña al levantarse, soñó con Hotaru, ha soñado con ella las últimas semanas, se siente confusa y no comprende cómo puede soñar cosas que no ha vivido, se siente tonta al querer hablar de eso con Plut, porque Plut no está y su madre no lo entendería, esta vez soñó que Serena le pedía que soltara la mano de Hotaru._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siente desesperación dentro de su joven pecho cuando recuerda una vieja añoranza? Precipitada, latente, repite en su mente el nombre de su amiga pelinegra y teme por su vida, la busca por todos lados y ella no aparece, en una tarde lluviosa como la de hoy._

 _El agua sobre su cabeza cesa._

 _-hola Rini-le sonríe colocando el paraguas sobre su cabeza-te he perseguido por dos cuadras-_

 _-¿de verdad?-le pregunta sorprendiéndose y la pelinegra asiente-_

 _Algo que solo Rini sabe porque solo a ella Hotaru se ha atrevido a contárselo… y es que siente celos de sus hermanos, cada vez le brindan menos atención, comenzó con el rock para llamar la atención de Michiru y así fue, ésta de inmediato repeló esa música, después de que fuese solo un capricho se encantó con el género que "a gritos" expresa los sentimientos más profundos, luego comenzó a crear discordia entre los gemelos, intercambiarle sus juguetes y su ropa para que los confundieran, era muy divertido._

 _Por las tardes se reían burlándose de las peleas de los gemelos hasta que se le ocurrió decírselo el día de ayer "siento que te conozco desde siempre"_

 _Hotaru se mostró extraña, nunca la había visto así antes y esa misma tarde se fue sin decir algo más, las dudas le han comido la cabeza durante semanas y esa sensación que le desborda el corazón cada vez que la tiene tan cerca comienza a enloquecerla._

 _-te quiero…-pronuncia perdiéndose en sus ojos violetas que suavizan su profundidad solo para ella-_

 _-yo también…-le sonríe y enseguida su gesto se torna confuso al sentir en su mejilla los dedos fríos, húmedos y temblorosos de la pelirosa-_

 _Hotaru, reticente con el resto tan dulce solo con ella, cautivante, con esos pantalones a la cadera que dejan su carne desnuda, su piel tan blanca expuesta, tan callada que te devora el alma con esos ojos violetas, le absorben como un agujero negro que se traga sus pensamientos._

 _No puede creer aun como una persona tan especial la elige a ella para ser su persona favorita._

 _Es un impulso que brota de su pecho, relame sus labios y su aliento se colorea en el frío de la tormenta, Hotaru alterna su mirada entre sus labios y la confusa mirada granate de Rini, parece que el destino es solo uno y aunque sus caminos se bifurquen nunca se le ha de engañar, cierra sus ojos y acaricia con sus inexpertos labios esos otros labios que saben a fresa, a goma de mascar de fresa._

* * *

" _You're so very special, I wish I was special, you're so fuckin' special, BUT I'M A CREEP, I'm a weirdo…. what the hell I'm doing here? I don't belong here"_

 _Desliza sus dedos por las cuerdas y suena el último acorde._

 _-es increíble-le sonríe a la pelinegra rodeando su cuello abrazándola-_

 _-¿de verdad te gusta?-le pregunta y Rini asiente sonriendo-_

 _La rodea por la cintura y vuelven a besarse._

* * *

-papá, yo… no-titubea llevada por el miedo y el terror que le recorre el cuerpo al ver los ojos de Darien-

Hotaru no puede creer lo que sus oídos escuchan, su corazón se ha roto, su pequeño y destructivo corazón se ha quebrado, desliza su mano por sobre la cama tomando su playera negra, hala de sus pantalones y los viste de inmediato soportando el bochorno que se le acumula en el rostro.

-Hotaru…-le llama su dulce dama cubriéndose y extendiendo su mano sujeta la mano de una pelinegra cabizbaja que por todo medio intenta huir de ahí-

-Rini, déjala ir…-le dice la voz de una Serena mucho más madura-

Hotaru eleva su mirada al borde de su flequillo soportando el gesto de mentón duro que mantiene Darien con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y una Serena que intenta mediar esa situación.

-no me obligues a llamar a Setsuna, dile a tus padres que quiero hablar con ellos-le dice Darien y ella acelera sus pasos bajando por las escaleras-

Cierra la puerta a su espalda y corre despavorida por toda la cuadra hasta que siente como su pecho comienza a reducirse, le duele el alma, el calor que quema su rostro explota y las lágrimas mojan sus mejillas, cae de rodillas sobre el pavimento y no puede contener su aliento, esa vieja sensación en la que pretende escapársele el aire de los pulmones, la garganta se le está cerrando y no sabe cómo reaccionar después de años que ese achaque ha desaparecido, su corazón presiona su pecho desesperado y sus pupilas se encojen.

* * *

-¿Haruka?-la llama el pelinegro-¿estás aquí?-habla apresurado entrando por la puerta-

-¡en la cocina!-le responde cerrando las tapas del sándwich que se prepara-

-ven pronto-le pide haciendo esfuerzo-

La rubia se extraña ante ese pedido y su sándwich cae al suelo al ver a su dulce Hotaru colgando en los brazos de Seiya.

-la he encontrado tirada en el suelo de la calle-le dice con un semblante de preocupación-

La rubia reacciona de inmediato y camina hacia la pelinegra que está acostada sobre el sofá, le comprueba el pulso y la respiración, un tanto débiles ambos.

-¿tienes botiquín de primeros auxilios?-le pregunta sacudiéndolo y el asiente corriendo hacia el baño-

Lentamente abre sus ojos al percibir el aroma del alcohol vagar por su nariz.

-¿papá Haruka?-pregunta parpadeando con dificultad, mira a la rubia sonreír con alivio-

-sshh, tranquila-acaricia su cabello sintiendo las finas hebras deslizarse entre sus dedos-

-estoy muy agotada-le dice-tengo mucho frío-tirita y Haruka mira sus labios temblar-

-le he traído una frazada-sonríe el pelinegro sujetándola entre sus manos-

-gracias-le sonríe la rubia con una mirada ilegible, se arrodilla cobijándola con una enorme ternura-

Él se sorprende de verla sensibilizada a ese nivel, no es ni la sombra de la ávida guerrera que actuaba según sus códigos no importara cualquier consecuencia.

-ella puede dormir en mi cama, y como tú ya ocupas mi sofá… yo… aahh-medita-puedo hacerme una cama en la alfombra-le ofrece colocando su mano en el hombro de una rubia que se tensa-

-no quiero causarte más molestias-responde secamente ante ese gesto de amabilidad-

En el ambiente queda la incomodidad cayendo suave como una pluma hasta dar contra el piso, no, Seiya no es tan común y tampoco corriente como los demás seres humanos.

Él sonríe y ajusta el agarre en su hombro.

-no es caridad, lo hago por ella, tendrás que explicarle a Michiru como es que ella terminó aquí y no creo que puedas dialogar con ella después de que no duermes en tu propia casa-simplifica-

-cállate-susurra viéndolo por sobre su hombro-

-está durmiendo no escucha-le dice él-será mejor que llamemos a la doctora de las sailors-se rebusca en el bolsillo-

La rubia lo inquiere con una mirada divertida.

-Amy-le dice colocándose el móvil al oído-

Y Haruka sonríe negando ante esa actitud fresca e inmadura que Seiya posee a pesar de los años.

-¿exactamente qué es lo que sucedió?-pregunta Amy sentándose a la par de Hotaru que duerme en la cama-

Haruka y Seiya intercambian miradas.

-no lo sabemos-suspira la rubia-

-necesito que la lleven mañana por la mañana a mi clínica, su presión arterial está un poco baja será mejor que la hagas cenar esta noche aunque ella no quiera, el glucómetro indica sus niveles glucosa están por debajo, tal vez no ha ingerido alimento suficiente ¿realiza sus tres tiempos?-cuestiona a una rubia que baja la cabeza-

-supongo que sí-frunce el ceño-se ha puesto un poco rebelde, me encargo de que desayune en las mañanas y cuando vuelve por la noche a veces cena, en ocasiones vuelve muy tarde, he supuesto todo este tiempo que almuerza-peina su cabello con sus manos sintiéndose completamente idiota-

-ya veo, si tiene una ligera anemia y le falta hierro es una causa de su desmayo, pero si no sabemos lo que realmente le sucedió no puedo realizar un buen diagnóstico-le dice comenzando a guardar todo en su portafolio-

La rubia asiente.

-gracias por venir Amy, te lo agradezco mucho-le extiende la mano y la que fuera una muchachita muy estudiosa en el pasado hoy es una mujer adulta con gracia y sensualidad-

-lo que sea por mis amigas-sonríe con dulzura que antes era tierna, hoy es encantadora-

Seiya y Haruka la acompañan a la salida y Amy posa su mano sobre el brazo de la rubia.

-no quiero ser alarmista en ningún aspecto ni que pienses en ningún momento que soy prejuiciosa, pero su forma de vestir y su rebeldía reflejan problemas de adaptación y si sumamos eso a la conducta que describes cabe la posibilidad de que tenga problemas alimenticios, es solo una suposición…

La rubia asiente sintiéndose culpable.

-te sugiero que te des a la tarea de acercarte un poco más a su mundo y averiguar qué sucede, por cierto ¿qué haces en el apartamento de Seiya?-inquiere antes de salir por la puerta-

Haruka desvía la mirada, sabe que Amy por ningún motivo diría nada a nadie, además ya no son unas muchachitas.

-no estoy viviendo con Michiru ahora mismo-se rasca la nuca-fue una casualidad que Seiya encontrara a Hotaru-le avergüenza decir eso a Amy, se siente una mala madre-

-entiendo, no te preocupes por eso, ten paciencia, en ese caso me tomaré la libertad también de sugerirte que hables del tema con Michiru, también tiene su parte en esto-Haruka asiente sin poder creer en la madurez profesional que muestra Amy, una genio que les ayudó con los embarazos y que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso ante la idea de asistir el parto de los gemelos hace seis años-

Suspira sentándose en el sofá y el pelinegro deposita el plato con un sándwich frente a ella.

-come algo, estoy preparando una sopa para Hotaru-le sonríe a una rubia que había negado tomar el sándwich-

-no debiste molestarte no tengo hambre-susurra-

-solo levanté del suelo el que habías hecho-le dice obteniendo una mirada asqueada por parte de la rubia hasta que lo ve reír-

-idiota-ríe con él que empuja el plato hacia ella-

-come-insiste-

-¿de qué es la sopa?-curiosea levantándose hacia la cocina-

-tenía un par de zanahorias en el refrigerador y un repollo -se rasca la cabeza-

-¿en verdad?-se vuelve mirándolo-¿Cómo es que no has muerto de hambre?-lo inquiere y él se encoge de hombros-

-como por ahí, afuera-le resta importancia-

La rubia resopla odiándose por no haber tomado su billetera.

-no tengo ni un centavo-se golpea la frente-

-así de malo ¿ah?-la observa hundirse en su desesperación-

-¿eh?-musita saliendo de su ensimismamiento-

-iré al supermercado por aahh-rebusca en su cabeza-algo para la sopa-

-brote de soja y pollo estaría bien en teoría ya hiciste la sopa-le sonríe, aun no entendiendo cómo la persona que menos esperaba le está tendiendo la mano-

* * *

-aló-responde un poco somnolienta su móvil que no paró de vibrar sobre la mesa ratona-

 _-¿Haruka?-_ reconoce la voz de Frances-

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunta con reticencia-

- _te he conseguido una prueba, será en un mes ¿de acuerdo?, solo preséntate en el autódromo de Yamaha y diles tu nombre, el resto va por tu cuenta_ -le dice y de fondo puede escuchar el ruido típico en un aeropuerto-

-te lo agradezco pero…-duda aceptar la oferta-

- _¿sucede algo malo?..._

Mantiene el silencio por unos segundos, suspira, no tiene sentido reclamarle por esa noche, Frances no tiene la culpa.

-no es un buen momento ahora sabes-suelta el aire con pesadez-

- _ya está hecho Haruka, tómalo o déjalo, aun puedes elegir, en unos minutos tomaré mi vuelo a Grecia, podrás con eso, te dejo la llave de mi apartamento dispuesta en la recepción de mi edificio por si quieres utilizar mi gimnasio… solo debes tener seguridad en ti…-_ la alienta-

-sí…-susurra-gracias, no sé cómo podré pagártelo-

 _-no está hecho aún, después me lo agradeces, ¿segura que estás bien?-_ se atreve a preguntarle aunque teme la respuesta-

-supongo que sí, que tengas buen viaje-le desea aunque su cabeza está ausente-

Han sido ya cuatro días durmiendo en el sofá de Seiya, el día anterior Hotaru se mantuvo en silencio sin querer decir nada y en la clínica su diagnóstico fue sorpresivamente perfecto, y hoy la ha hecho marcharse a casa sin explicarle porqué está viviendo allí, evadiendo las respuestas a las preguntas de una adolescente que exige entender cómo su familia cambió de la noche a la mañana, una jovencita que teme ser culpable de los problemas entre sus padres.

" _¿ha sido por mí culpa?"-_ ha preguntado y ella no ha podido responderle más que un monosílabo-"No"-

Se lleva las manos al rostro y llora nuevamente, los pechos le duelen por la leche acumulada, no soporta extrañar a su pequeña Sora y el dormir de Michiru a su lado, el aroma de su piel en la sábana, el minutero de ese reloj en la pared la comienza a atormentar y sus hormonas vuelven a jugar con sus sentimientos, sus ojos se aguan y lo sabe, sabe que la ama aunque no quisiera hacerlo, pero si planea continuar debe dejarla, cerrar el telón y darle la importancia a lo que la requiere, sus hijos y la oportunidad dispuesta frente a sus ojos, ojos que sí están dispuestos a llorar por perder a la mujer que ama.

Abandona el sofá para tomar un baño, debe iniciar los entrenamientos, se agacha para tocar sus pies y las últimas vertebras le duelen, se deshace de su ropa y ve esa irremediable cicatriz que le ha dejado la cesárea, inhala llenándose de fuerza, el sacrificio deberá valer la pena, entregó años de su vida, de su carrera para darle una familia a Michiru, es su turno, empuña su mano convenciéndose de que la decisión que está tomando es la correcta.

* * *

-¿quieres decirme de dónde vienes a esta hora?-inquiere a su hija que entraba incauta por la puerta pensando que su madre estaría dormida-

Por el contrario en las escaleras encuentra a su madre vistiendo una bata y cargando entre sus brazos a una pequeña Sora que al parecer se ha dormido recién.

-solo si me dices porqué papá Haruka no duerme más aquí-refuta desafiándola con la mirada-

-eso es algo que vamos a solucionar los adultos, lo que debe incumbirte son tus deberes, eso es lo único en lo que debes enfocarte y es lo que te empeñas en arruina-la increpa-

-no me ordenes…-masculla borde-

-te lo advertí una vez, se acabó la guitarra y se acabó la batería, solo te doy aviso para que no corras a tirar la puerta de mi habitación más tarde, no te devolveré tus instrumentos hasta que tus notas mejoren significativamente-sentencia-

-¡te odio!-rabia sujetando la baranda de la escalera-¡ojalá tú no vivieras más aquí!-espeta corriendo a su habitación-

Michiru aprieta su mandíbula desviando la mirada, cada día duele más y en las noches el dolor solo aumenta.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**La gente habla porque tiene boca, ¿y todo el que tiene cerebro piensa?... ¡Sería estupendo que así fuera! de esa manera la gente conectaría la boca con el cerebro y así lo que dicen tendría más lógica.**

 **No he hallado la palabra correcta aun, pero utilizaré insultante, es insultante, que alguien dude de la capacidad de Michiru para mantener a flote su hogar, insultante que se considere que ser ama de casa es una posición humillante para Haruka, y lo más indignante es que quepa tanto sexismo en la boca de una mujer, me lo he preguntado muchas veces, ya tuve mi respuesta, ¿existe el machismo, puede existir la falocracia en una relación entre dos mujeres?** **Al parecer existe señoras y señores.**

 **¿pasiva? por favor, ¿de que estamos hablando?... ¿de activos fijos y pasivos circulantes?, la administración lleva un rigor, la cama y una relación no.**

 **N/A: cursiva es pasado o recuerdo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **BL.**

* * *

Pero no, su corazón no se conformó con esa decisión, no quiere renunciar a su familia, a su esposa a costa de seguir con su carrera, quiso convencerse de que puede tener ambas cosas, que puede repararlo y hablar con ella.

Había caminado hasta su casa con el riesgo de que ella pudiera echarla nuevamente, necesitaba ver a su pequeña, extrañaba el olor de sus hijos, el aroma de sus sábanas, el calor de Michiru a su lado en las noches, su mano andar por su espalda para brindarle confort a su dolor.

Sonríe con ironía para sí misma, una traición es una traición ninguna de sus frustraciones justifican que haya dormido con otra mujer, si no se trata de un tira y afloja o de desquitarse.

Encima de traicionarla se ha comportado con ella como una total cretina durante el embarazo y después del parto.

Desvía la mirada y baja la cabeza, ahí está la bienvenida a su hogar, ese hombre castaño tomándole las manos a su esposa, sonriéndole afablemente, tratándola con tanta cercanía, empuña su mano, ¿Cómo se atreve?

…y ella… ella escondida tras el tronco del árbol fuera de su propia casa, él entrará y ocupará su lugar en la mesa, cenará con su familia y tomará en brazos a su hija… aprieta más fuerte su puño… desposará a su mujer en su cama.

Las lágrimas escurren por su rostro, no quiere cargar con la culpa por eso también culpa a Michiru, por verlo así, por tratarlo así, por invitarlo a entrar a su hogar, pero… después de todo quien le abrió la puerta y le tendió la alfombra para que invada su hogar fue ella, por rechazar a Michiru, por descuidarla, por no escucharla, por no brindarle apoyo y acompañarla…

Si Haruka sobre su espalda carga con el peso del cansancio de los meses de embarazo y ocho meses después del parto… Michiru carga con años de cansancio, de estrés y preocupaciones.

Debió escuchar, debió valorar su esfuerzo, si su mujer nunca se quejó y siempre al llegar a casa intentó estar de buen humor para todos aunque las varices de sus piernas ardieran por estar de pie tanto tiempo impartiendo sus clases.

* * *

Agradece que Seiya trabaje en ese bar hasta la media noche, azota la puerta al entrar y rabia, la histeria corre por sus venas, histeria de una mujer irritada por las hormonas e ira de un carácter negro que Tenoh siempre ha tenido.

Las lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas, las limpia en un arrebato y empuña su mano, ¿Por qué no se comportó a la altura?

¿Por qué no tuvo la madurez para entrar a su casa y enfrentar la situación?

Seiya abre la puerta y la encuentra sentada en el suelo con la mirada perdida en la alfombra.

-¿quieres salir por un trago?-pregunta el pelinegro-

-solo si te quitas ese atuendo de la década pasada, ese traje rojo y esa corbata amarilla hace que sienta que hablo con un primo de Ronald mc donald's-lanza y volviendo a verlo le sonríe-

Él levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

* * *

-¿quieres que sea tu sparring?-le guiña el ojo sentado frente a ella en una mesa de una taberna cerca de donde trabaja Seiya-

La rubia suspira.

-mi personal training-ríe-¿tú?...

-ya eres mi roommate-se encoge de hombros-a menos que vivas conmigo porque no tienes donde más ir y sigas sin soportarme-toma un sorbo-

Tenoh niega y después le extiende la mano.

-acepto, pero no significa que seas mi amigo-sentencia-

* * *

No es nada sencillo volver a entrenar después de años de abandono, le suelta el puñetazo al maniquí de kickboxing, eleva la pierna para golpearle la cabeza y el horrible dolor le asalta haciéndola caer al suelo, ese dolor profundo que la paraliza hasta el cuello, respira con dificultad y aprieta los dientes soportándolo.

* * *

 _-sshh, está bien, con el tiempo todo volverá a su lugar-le dice su gentil esposa colocando una compresa tibia en los lumbares de su espalda-_

 _Pero Tenoh sigue malhumorada, Michiru le acaricia el cabello colocándolo tras su oreja._

 _-¿mejor?-le pregunta y Tenoh no asiente-_

 _Coloca otras compresas suavemente acariciándole la espalda._

 _-te amo…-le susurra dejándole un beso en sus labios quietos-_

* * *

 _-Michiru, es necesario que hablemos…-Amy se acerca a ella que sigue jugando con la pequeña mano de su recién nacida en la incubadora-_

 _Una mujer aqua completamente agotada vuelve a verla, trabajar por las mañanas y desvelarse en la clínica le deja libres únicamente tres horas para dormir._

 _-¿Qué sucede?-la inquiere torciendo sus cejas-_

 _-vamos a mi oficina…-le pide-_

 _Michiru lo medita sopesando que peso tendrá la conversación que tendrán, asiente finalmente con ese gesto cansado, sus ojeras marcadas por las prominentes bolsas bajo sus ojos._

 _-Haruka tiene ese dolor constante a nivel del coxis por la desviación de sus vertebras cuando la niña nació, y es completamente normal sobre todo porque fue un parto fatigoso y largo…_

 _-pronto se sentirá mejor ¿verdad?-Michiru duda, ya no sabe qué clase de noticia va a recibir-_

 _-el dolor disminuirá poco a poco sin embargo no se va a quitar, persistirá-toma aire al ver la mirada confundida de Michiru-antes de los embarazos ella era una persona sana, después del parto de los gemelos casi todo fue perfecto, no lo notamos y ella no lo notó, y es que la hiperlordosis no causa dolor solo hasta que los músculos isquiotibiales que se ven acortados y comienzan a facilitar las contracturas musculares… la causa de la hiperlordosis es desconocida pero cabe la posibilidad que la desarrollara después de los embarazos debido a la carga que soportó la columna y que obligó a los músculos de la zona lumbar a hacer mayor esfuerzo… existen personas que tienen el canal medular ligeramente más estrecho y eso solo complica su situación…_

 _-¿y eso quiere decir?-Michiru permanece atenta para no alarmarse-_

 _-la estrechez de su canal medular facilita la compresión de estructuras nerviosas por eso sufre lumbalgias frecuentemente, además que la punción que hicimos en el momento de suministrar la anestesia raquídea solo hará que su dolor se potencialice y aunque eso es normal y pasará sus dolores no desaparecerán-Amy suspira para tomar fuerzas y sostenerle la mirada a esa mujer madre de familia que sospecha nada volverá a ser como antes- Haruka tiene síndrome de dolor lumbar, por nada del mundo debe volver a las carreras, nunca…-le revela y Michiru sigue sin modular gesto alguno-_

 _-está muy renuente, sus cambios hormonales distienden las articulaciones y ligamentos pélvicos-continua Amy ante su silencio-cuando esté más estable en un año o dos podremos fijar una terapia de rehabilitación y así poco a poco su vida volverá a la normalidad…_

 _Michiru entreabre sus labios para articular palabra._

 _-yo la cuidaré-sonríe tristemente- siempre…_

 _-sé que lo harás, no permitas que se exponga…_

 _Michiru asiente._

* * *

Abre los ojos, falta una hora para que claree pero últimamente dormir es más agotante que reparador, hala de su bata, otro día de trabajo, desde que dirige el conservatorio las jornadas son más cortas pero le exigen más concentración.

Se acerca a la cuna de la pequeña Sora, sonríe al verla dormir, acaricia con su índice su nariz hacer que duerma sigue siendo una batalla.

* * *

 _Sonríe rodeando a la joven aqua por la espalda, la primera ronda fue perfecta para romper el hielo y el nerviosismo, besa su cuello perdiendo sus manos en su cintura hasta sus caderas, sus besos resuenan por toda la habitación, Michiru lleva sus manos a la cabeza de Tenoh exigiendo que la bese en los labios, ésta responde asiéndola más a su cuerpo, Michiru siente en su espalda los senos apretados de su rubia._

 _-Haruka Tenoh…-ríe sintiendo los dedos de la rubia acercarse demasiado su entrepierna-_

 _-no estoy haciendo nada malo…-le muerde la oreja sonriendo-Amy dijo que debías estar lista…_

 _-eso ya lo sé, pero… ¿Qué más intentas hacer?...-la cuestiona arrancándole una sonrisa amplia a la rubia- lo estoy hace horas…_

 _Se gira dejando a Michiru bajo su cuerpo, es hermosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, el encanto en su mirada… debe reconocerlo y aceptar el hecho de que una parte de ella siente celos de hacer que su esposa conciba el bebé de un fulano._

 _No importa la rebuscada selección que ha hecho Amy, ni el enorme parecido que dijo tiene ese sujeto con ella, sigue siendo un fulano._

 _Debe confesar que una parte en su interior desea que no funcione, desea no estar siendo ella misma quien con sus propias manos está fecundando a su mujer con una simiente que nunca será suya._

 _Michiru sonríe perdiéndose en su mirada, pero también la ama, y si ese bebé es dado a luz por Michiru, será tan suyo como de ella._

 _-serás una mamá hermosa…-acaricia su rostro y se acerca a besar sus labios-_

* * *

 _Lleva su mano a su boca cubriendo el grito desgarrador que nace en su interior desde la boca del estómago, tal vez nadie podría comprender ese dolor en su alma, tal vez está influido por sus hormonas, por el sentimiento de vacío en su vientre, como si hubiese perdido una esperanza, una parte de ella que no sabía que tenía._

 _-Michiru…-llama su rubia a la puerta pero no se siente fuerte como para siquiera hacer sonar su propia voz-_

 _Su sollozo resuena en el cuarto de baño y entonces su rubia decide entrar sin preguntar más._

 _Su ser entero se conmociona al ver a su joven esposa con cabellos del mar llorando al pie de la taza del inodoro._

 _-cariño…-susurra acercándose a ese ser encogido de apariencia frágil-¿Qué sucedió?-la inquiere con el rostro afligido-_

 _Michiru se acerca abrazándola fuertemente, aferrando sus manos al traje de piloto que lleva su esposa, hunde su rostro en su pecho, no quiere responder, se niega a pronunciarlo, como si mantenerlo callado pudiera desvanecer el hecho…_

 _-sshh…-acaricia su cabello intentado contenerla-_

 _La acuna en sus brazos, sospecha lo que sucede y el vacío come su pecho también._

 _-se fue…-susurra contra su pecho-ya no está…-solloza-_

 _La rubia la protege en un abrazo, besa su frente y la toma en sus brazos para poder salir de ahí._

* * *

 _Afianza su mano a la de Michiru, el primer intento no resultó, la inseminación en la clínica es la segunda opción, bajo la supervisión de Amy, sus cuidados y su atención hasta que la dé de alta cuando la primera ecografía deje ver el embrión formado._

 _Ve la ilusión en su mirada cuando ese pequeño punto en la pantalla es una semilla que germinará en vida, en un pequeña personita, Michiru sonríe y ella besa su frente._

 _-nuestro bebé-dice su adorada Michiru-_

 _Tenoh cierra sus ojos dejándole un beso en los labios y asiente dándole la razón._

* * *

 _Sonríe a una joven aqua que reposa en la cama de la clínica, unen sus manos y ésta juguetea con sus dedos, una débil sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios._

 _-duerme…-le dice Tenoh-_

 _-estoy muy agotada…-bosteza-_

 _-descansa…-susurra besando su frente-_

 _Segundos después cierra sus ojos y duerme plácidamente._

 _Observa a su agotada Michiru tendida sobre la cama de la clínica, el legrado dejará marcas emocionales en Michiru que con dificultad sanarán, ese brillo en su mirada aquella noche que ella misma pretendió engendrar a su hijo ya estaba ausente._

* * *

 _Abandona su asiento y sale cautelosa en búsqueda de Amy, la muchacha prodigio que se ha vuelto una excelente genetista._

 _-Amy-la llama al verla salir de su oficina-_

 _-Haruka-le sonríe deteniéndose de cerrar la puerta y le ofrece entrar-_

 _-¿podemos hablar?..._

 _-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunta caminando tras la rubia que se sienta frente a su escritorio-_

 _-está resuelta a intentarlo de nuevo y si no sucede el embarazo está bien, pero si lo pierde de nuevo…-suspira-será demasiado… para ella, para mí… la estoy perdiendo…-susurra-_

 _-es normal lo que sucedió Haruka, no deben sentirse desafortunados, muchas veces ni siquiera se logra el embarazo…-explica pero una rubia tajante la interrumpe-_

 _-no soportará una tercera-le explica y la de cabello cobalto asiente sabiendo a qué se refiere-_

 _-lo entiendo-suspira Amy-_

 _-no lo estás entendiendo… necesito que desista, necesito que me ayudes a hacerla desistir…_

 _-le daremos tiempo a que se recupere y después maduraré el embrión in vitro…-intentó tranquilizarla-_

 _-el problema es que se ha logrado el embarazo y después como si nada simplemente lo pierde, si lo intentáramos y no funcionara, si no se embarazara estaría dispuesta a intentarlo, pero lo ha perdido ya dos veces-suspira llevándose las manos a la cabeza-_

 _-dale una oportunidad…_

 _-no más Amy, quiero que la tercera sea la última…_

 _-debes transmitirle calma-habla con parsimonia-aún no lo he hecho, espera que tengamos un resultado…_

 _-es una decisión definitiva, será la última… ¿Qué haré si lo pierde de nuevo?_

 _-si eso sucede no te voy a ayudar a mentirle, no es una niña, buscaré la causa…_

 _-eso solo va a destrozarla más, no quiero que se desilusione, solo… si eso sucede tal vez debamos esperar más-frunce el entrecejo y desvía la mirada, no tiene otra idea mejor-_

* * *

 _Están en la clínica para iniciar con el tercer intento, la inseminación in vitro._

 _-Haruka…- Amy la llama a su espalda-_

 _-ve…-Michiru suelta su mano asintiendo débilmente-estaré bien…-le dice pero no le cree, la última chispa de ilusión en su mirada está a punto de extinguirse-_

 _Se vuelve a mirar a Amy y lee de inmediato su gesto, "más malas noticias"… solo puede preguntarse ¿Cuándo acabará esto?_

" _su ovulo es fértil, pero… su útero no soporta los embarazos"_

 _Esa es la brillante explicación que tiene la estúpida ciencia al sufrimiento de su adorada Michiru…_

" _cariño, puedes ser madre pero no puedes"_

 _¿Cómo decirle eso?_

 _Suspira con agotamiento llevando sus dedos a sus sienes, no sabe qué decirle a Amy._

 _-debemos hablar con ella…-continua la brillante genetista-_

 _-no-sentencia, es ella quien se opone a que Michiru reciba un golpe más-_

 _-tiene que saberlo, no es viable que continúe intentándolo…_

 _La rubia levanta la cabeza fulminándola con esa mirada dura pero Amy no se intimida, siempre fue la única de las internas que le sostuvo la mirada, desvía la mirada y sin asentir acuerda._

* * *

 _La ve tensar su mandíbula y desviar la mirada hacia el enorme ventanal en la habitación de la clínica, posa su mano en la de Michiru que se mantiene firme sujetando esa sabana de hospital horriblemente blanca._

 _-es un riesgo innecesario continuar con la inseminación… tu útero no soportará el embarazo-explica y la rubia solo siente en su mano el agarre débil de Michiru-si me permiten hacerles una sugerencia y aún desean procrear podrían optar por el útero subrogado…-finaliza Amy-_

 _Por fin despega su mirada del ventanal y mirando a Amy asiente, la doctora de cabellos cobaltos entiende que ya no quiere escuchar más y se retira dejando a solas a la pareja._

 _Michiru baja la cabeza y la rubia odia verla tan destruida._

 _Haruka sonríe tristemente, se sienta a su lado en la cama y la abraza a su pecho, solo entonces a solas Michiru vuelve a llorar, desconsolada, un llanto profundo doloroso, ha perdido otra parte de sí misma._

* * *

 _-buenos días-le sonríe a su nereida tendida en la cama-_

 _-te busqué en la cama hace unos instantes ¿Dónde fuiste?-la inquiere despacio con su voz calma-_

 _-te he traído el desayuno-le acerca la pequeña mesita-_

 _Michiru la mira enternecida por el gesto, no quiere hacerle un desaire pero ha estado inapetente._

 _-sé que no tienes mucha hambre pero tienes que hacerlo ¿sí?-le pide casi en suplica-_

 _El día anterior al volver del circuito había encontrado a Michiru durmiendo exactamente de la misma manera en que la había dejado, su depresión había durado ya dos semanas y su inapetencia comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta, estaba tan esbelta que sentía que en cualquier momento podría romperse._

 _Michiru asiente con la ternura de una pequeña que ha enfermado y no resiste su mal pero lo intenta, su rostro pálido le duele, sus labios pálidos y su cabello enredado y reseco._

 _La mira comer un poco del pan tostado y se siente un poco más aliviada, por lo menos accedió, las costillas se le notan y sus clavículas también._

 _-te prepararé el baño-se acerca a besar su frente pero Michiru no afirma ni da una negativa-_

 _Tiene miedo de perderla, se mete en sus cavilaciones, se pierde hundiéndose cada vez más profundo, por las noches la ha descubierto inmóvil con los ojos abiertos y hace tres noches le ha preguntado si sus pequeños sentirían frío en el limbo._

 _-hora de bañarse-se acerca a ella sacándole la enorme playera con la que ha estado durmiendo, no acepta dormir si no es con esa cosa-_

 _La toma en sus brazos, está tan liviana como una pluma, recordaba que antes su peso era exacto para cargarla, ahora siente que es como una figura de cristal, frágil y ligera._

 _Michiru mira la tina repleta de agua y se sujeta de la rubia, no quiere sentir el agua._

 _-está cálida…-le susurra depositándola dentro-_

 _Permanece dentro pero sin soltarse de su rubia esposa._

 _-quédate conmigo-pide posando su mano sobre el antebrazo de la rubia-_

 _-tranquila… está bien, aquí estoy-le sonríe alcanzando el shampoo-_

 _Jamás la había visto tan frágil, deja un beso en su hombro al tiempo que pasa la esponja por su espalda, Michiru es un ser sensible, único, profundo y el dolor que está sintiendo debe ser demasiado, tanto que ni siquiera ella podría describirlo._

* * *

 _-te he fallado…-baja la cabeza sentada en la cama que ambas comparten desde hace más de un lustro-_

 _-sshh, está bien-toma su rostro entre sus manos haciendo que la mire a los ojos-_

 _-solo quería tener una familia contigo, no tiene nada de malo quererlo ¿o sí?-la cuestiona mirándola a los ojos-_

 _-no tiene nada de malo…-asegura acariciando su rostro con su pulgar-_

 _-sé…-susurra débilmente-sé que, nuestra naturaleza nos impide concebir de manera normal…_

 _-sshh no es un castigo…_

 _-una familia no necesariamente está conformada por personas con un lazo consanguíneo, pero eso es algo que la sociedad aun no comprende, y aun a pesar de que lo entiendo, quisiera poder decir que nuestro bebé tendría tu nariz combinada con mis ojos, tu risa, mi sonrisa…-suspira consternada sintiendo como su pecho tiembla-_

 _-eso no me importa…-traga duro, recuerda que al inicio deseó que ese embarazo no sucediera pero cuando comprendió que ese bebé sería parte de su mujer olvidó todo lo demás, se siente culpable-_

 _-los recursos naturales que comienzan a agotarse, y el agua como ha dicho Mahatma Gandhi "Hay suficiente en el mundo para cubrir las necesidades del hombre, pero no para satisfacer su codicia", ¿Qué clase de mundo le vamos a heredar a las siguientes generaciones? ¿Qué clase de persona egoísta se empeña en traer un niño más a este mundo? A vivir en desigualdad de derechos y condiciones, un mundo comercializado que se lucra con la alimentación, con la salud… soy una egoísta-llora y la rubia la ajusta contra su cuerpo-_

 _-no digas eso, yo sé cómo te sientes…-concilia arrellanándose en la cama con su ninfa-_

 _-¿lo sabes?-hipea-_

 _-más de lo que crees…-le responde quedo y la joven aqua escucha su voz vibrar en su pecho-_

 _Después de unos instantes cierra sus ojos para concebir el sueño sintiendo ese abrazo cálido donde se siente segura._

 _-te amo…-le susurra antes de caer dormida-_

 _La rubia dibuja una pequeña sonrisa al verla parpadear somnolienta._

 _-te amo-le responde acariciando su cabello-_

 _Estira su brazo tirando de la cadena de la lámpara sobre el buró._

* * *

 _Sonríe al verla sentada en el diván romano de su estudio, afina su violín._

 _Al pie de la puerta suelta su maleta de mano que siempre lleva a sus entrenamientos y corre hacia el piano de cola sentándose en el banquillo antes de que Michiru se niegue, quita la cubierta de las teclas y comienza la enérgica melodía, cierra sus ojos, no va a aceptar un no por respuesta, quiere verla viva, llena de energía, ya ha abandonado la cama y ha vuelto a comer, el día que la encontró con la cabeza metida en la heladera saqueándola supo que su ninfa de los mares estaba volviendo._

 _El silencio se mantiene tras el sonido agudo y perseguidor de sus teclas, entonces explota, no puede evitar sonreír al reconocer la pieza que ha elegido su mujer, la locura de ella unida a su pasión desembocaron en un desastre musical que inundaba su apartamento, de alguna manera ambas se habían turnado para hacer que las notas compaginaran por momentos aunque por instantes no se pudiese entender nada de lo escuchado._

 _Deja caer sus dedos sobre las teclas finalizando y la locura de Michiru cierra su pieza amorfa._

 _Se gira sobre el banquillo buscando a su amada esposa, halla un gesto pícaro y corresponde a esa sonrisa lúdica, abre satisfecha sus brazos a la espera de su nereida._

 _-te extrañaba…-susurra hundiéndose en su abdomen-nunca me abandones-le pide la rubia-_

 _-nunca…-besa su cabeza-es la mejor tarde…_

 _La rubia corredora la insta a sentarse en sus piernas y la aqua acepta._

 _-he… he estado pensando respecto a la sugerencia de Amy-suspira con nerviosismo-_

 _-sshh-coloca su pulgar sobre sus labios-¿para qué alquilar un vientre si yo tengo uno?-le sonríe mirándola con esos ojos intensos-_

 _Michiru permanece con sus labios entreabiertos sin poder creer en esa declaración._

 _-yo te daré una familia-vuelve a sonreírle-_

 _El rostro de Michiru se ilumina de esperanza y solo atina a lanzarse a los labios de su rubia corredora._

 _-entonces iniciemos…-sonríe en su boca mordiéndole el labio-_

* * *

Exhala e inhala violentamente con la toalla alrededor de su cuello, Seiya se sienta a su lado.

-¿Por qué Michiru no es más concertista?... no lo entiendo-pregunta-

-es una historia muy larga…-suspira esperando recuperar el aliento para beber agua-

-¿Por qué fuiste tú quien dio a luz a sus hijos si no querías abandonar las carreras?-de nuevo Seiya y sus preguntas impertinentes-

-lo hice por amor…-levantó la cabeza volviendo a verlo-algo que muchas personas no entienden…

* * *

 _-Michiru…-su agente no le da la cara, su mirada está esquiva-no quiero demorar esto, el museo ya no desea exponer tu obra, ya sabes que la mesa directiva es… muy conservadora-el hombre se lleva la mano a la nuca incomodo-_

 _La aqua pintora ladea su rostro para comprenderlo desde otra perspectiva._

 _-¿es porque ahora saben que Haruka es mujer?-inquiere sabiendo la respuesta, pero desea que ese miserable se atreva a responder-_

 _-no lo sé Michiru-niega-no lo sé…_

 _-entiendo-asiente y se retira-_

 _Los recitales y sus conciertos eran la solución, eran su única alternativa, solo que a su público le dio un ataque de moralidad y de a poco le hicieron el vacío dejando a una Michiru sin ingresos con una esposa embarazada de gemelos y sin posibilidades de empleo._

* * *

-gracias por traerme a casa…-le sonríe afablemente-

-no me lo agradezcas, me preocupa tu bienestar, tu familia te necesita-le toma las manos y Michiru aprecia el gesto-

-estoy bien, estoy segura de que es estrés-le resta importancia-

-quería cerciorarme de todas formas-le sonríe-un desmayo no es cualquier cosa… déjame llevarte dentro…

Eso es lo que ignora esa mirada espía perteneciente a una rubia que muere de celos y envidia, que su esposa se desmayó en plena sala de reuniones y que Alexandre solo la ha traído a casa porque demoró veinte minutos en recobrar la conciencia.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Estatus: last update noviembre 2016, siete! Siete meses sin actualizar, debí esperar a los nueve para que naciera término este capítulo XD, lamento la tardanza y es que con esta historia en específico aunque me sentaba frente al ordenador durante meses estaba espeso, y lo pasaba fatal intentando conectar, lo llevaba mal con el desarrollo y además parte de los reviews influyeron, esto es ficción mezclada con realidad intento hacer algo distinto y no puedo pasar sobre los sentimientos de los personajes.**

 **Lo único que puedo pedirles es empatía, pregúntense quienes han juzgado a Michiru, qué harían si sus esposas, novias de más de cinco años, noviazgos pequeños cuentan porque a veces entregamos confianza de manera desmedida.**

 **¿Qué harían si les traicionaran?**

 **Poco a poco ahondaré más en el deterioro de su matrimonio, pero les pido que tengan paciencia, no hago versiones retorcidas de los personajes, intento no dañar lo que son solamente transformo sus inquietudes como seres humanos.**

 **Sin más, disfruten la lectura y démonos a la tarea, porque este fic en comparación de Naranja sí que será largo.**

* * *

 _A pesar de ser un sueño es demasiado vivido, puede sentirlo al percibir en su espalda la textura esponjosa del colchón, el peso liviano de Minako sobre su pelvis y el calor que le produce en su interior, sus manos temblorosas, la incitadora mirada de esa rubia que desconoce._

 _Su plano visual se corta por la niebla cálida que le producen esos labios besando su cuello, sus caricias en su pecho, la envuelve entre sus brazos dejándola bajo su cuerpo y sus besos ebrios de deseo le hacen sentir ya los labios inflamados._

* * *

Se lleva dos dedos a la frente sintiendo aun la sensación que esa pesadilla le ha dejado en el cuerpo, aprieta los parpados y el ardor le indica que las lágrimas no esperarán, aprieta la sortija en su mano no pudiendo creer como ha sido capaz, se niega a aceptar que esa pesadilla sea real y prefiere pensar que se trata solo de un chiste de mal gusto por parte de su inconsciente.

Odia la idea de que otra mujer le hubiese tocado, unas manos que no fueron las de Michiru, de esa mujer que siendo un par de jovencitas probó su pureza.

Vuelve a recostarse tratando de conciliar el sueño, una parte en su interior está rota, siente que ha perdido a su familia, siente vergüenza de admitir su error frente a lo único que tenía sentido en su vida, sus hijos, su matrimonio… más que una unión terrenal, Michiru era el amor de su vida.

* * *

Baja del auto masticando la goma de mascar, está tranquila porque presiente que tendrá el resto de la noche libre, ha conseguido que le presten una guitarra y el amplificador para tocar con la banda, toma por los hombros a los chiquillos que fue a recoger a casa de otro mocoso con el que habían ido a jugar.

Pasa saliva sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar, aunque no quiere aceptarlo los ama demasiado, después de todo son sus hermanos, les brinda una sonrisa un tanto reticente y como muestra de su jayán cariño los empuja riéndose y los pequeños reciben esa muestra de cariño tomándola por las manos.

La idea romántica de que esos niños fueron la mezcla de lo mejor de sus padres pasa por su cabeza, pero como se trata de su oscura naturaleza aparta esos pensamientos para sentimentales.

Abre la puerta, los niños corren sacándose los zapatos y veloces se dirigen a la cocina, sabe en su interior lo que ellos sienten, al volver siempre buscan a la rubia pero solo encuentran el eco de su ausencia que resuena en esa casa.

Camina con desgano detrás de ellos hallándose con alguien que no esperaba hallar ahí, tuerce los labios viéndolo de reojo con desdén.

Ve a los pequeños frenarse ante la presencia de ese adulto en su casa.

-niños saluden a Alexandre…-les pide la ahora directora del conservatorio-

El músico se pone en cuclillas frente a ellos y Hotaru solamente ve la escena cruzando sus brazos con recelo.

-ustedes deben ser Ocean y Cyan-les sonríe acariciándoles la cabeza-

Los niños se mosquean al ser confundidos otra vez.

-Yo soy Ocean-corrige celoso de ver a ese sujeto cerca de su mamá-

Cyan se aparta caminando hacia el baño, él no le gusta y no sabe por qué.

-es un nombre muy bonito caballerito, ¿sabías que así se llama el Dios creador de los mares en la mitología griega?, seguro lo ha elegido tu madre-sonríe y vuelve a ver a la aqua violinista-

-sí-sonríe el niño-mi mamá Haruka-

-es cierto ¿Dónde está?-Alexandre pregunta por la rubia-

-está de viaje… en Grecia…-responde con simpleza poniendo demasiada concentración en colocar los cubiertos sobre la mesa-

En ese pequeño instante sospecha de esa situación, de lo que Michiru se ha empeñado en asegurar los últimos días y que Haruka no le ha querido decir, ¿Por qué mienten?

-volverá pronto-habla borde la pelinegra-

-Hotaru, no seas mal educada, saluda-le ordena Michiru-

El castaño extiende su mano y la pelinegra rebelde le ignora.

-Hola-masculla pasando por su lado-

-Hotaru-la reprende pero su hija mayor ya le ha dado la espalda dirigiéndose a la sala de estar-

-descuida, seguro no lo ha hecho adrede, los jóvenes suelen ser más informales y utilizan saludos extraños-sonríe-

-¿quieres traer a Sora? Está en el corral junto al sofá-se lo ha pedido a Hotaru pero Alexandre se adelanta respondiendo-

-por supuesto-asiente el castaño-

Hotaru siente sus pasos detrás de sí, zancadas seguras que detesta, ¿Qué le hace sentir tan confiado en un hogar ajeno? Se apresura hacia el corral brincando el sofá paralelo y llega antes al corral, ve con detenimiento a la pequeñita cabezona y rubia con esos ojotes vivos, juega con unos dados que parecen ser demasiado grandes para sus manitas.

Lo considera por escasos segundos ¿y si le quita el chupón para que llore y les joda la cena?, suspira, ni siquiera tiene ánimos para ser molesta.

-ven aquí-la toma en sus brazos caminando hacia la cocina-

-ponla en la sillita alta ¿sí?-le pide Michiru, la chica es tan difícil que se ha limitado a comunicarse con ella simplemente con órdenes-

Sin responder la adolescente camina hacia la barra desayunador donde está la cosa esa y la arrastra hasta el comedor.

-Hotaru levántala-la reprende firmemente antes de ir a la cocina-

-déjame ayudarte-se aproxima el castaño violinista-

-yo puedo-le aparta la silla sin medirse en demostrar su desagrado ya que Michiru está en la cocina-lo hago siempre-le dice con simpleza sentando a la pequeña-

-¿quieres decirle a tus hermanos que la cena está lista?-llega Michiru con una olla en sus manos-

-déjame ayudarte con eso-dice él tomando la olla que lleva Michiru-

-¿va a cenar con nosotros?-cuestiona la rockera con cara de pocos amigos-

-no te refieras a las personas como si no estuvieran, ya hablamos de eso-la reprende y Hotaru blanquea los ojos-

-espero que no te moleste, ha sido todo una casualidad, estábamos en el market y me he encontrado con tu madre que me ha invitado-le cuenta para poder romper el hielo con la jovencita-

Pero ésta solo levanta las cejas en claro gesto de que lo que él diga le importa poco, apunta esa fuerte mirada amatista en Michiru que le sostiene la mirada, ella es la autoridad y la muchachita tiene que aceptarlo así no quiera, al verla contener su rabieta e ir apresurada hacia las escaleras se gira sin más volviendo a la cocina, no ha invitado a Alexandre por cortesía o amabilidad, el hombre se ha adherido a ella con la excusa de ayudarla con las compras de la misma manera en que le ayudó la vez que se desmayó, no ha podido agradecérselo de otra manera.

Acompaña a los niños al comedor para que no se sientan invadidos por la presencia de un desconocido en su mesa, pretendía no quedarse ahí a soportar a Michiru pero al verlo con intenciones de sentarse en el lugar que siempre ocupa Haruka hala rápidamente de la silla y toma el sitio.

-creo que… me sentaré aquí-habla él azorado mirándolos a todos para saber si no está ocupando un asiento que pertenezca a alguien más-

Michiru reprueba su comportamiento mirándola fijamente y Hotaru la desafía con su mirada, la mujer aqua lo sabe, no le dará tregua hasta que él se marche, se levanta agotada de su asiento y se acerca a quitarle el chupón a la pequeña para darle la papilla, Hotaru debió sentarla cerca pero la puso a su lado solo para armar bandos del lado de Hotaru está Sora y los gemelos, quedando ella sola junto al castaño.

-puedo ayudarte con eso-le dice él-come con tranquilidad-le sonríe con amabilidad-

-lo haré yo, Sora no deja que desconocidos la alimenten, no le gustan-asevera la pelinegra tomando el platito-

* * *

Suspira abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, parpadea con dificultad y se lleva el índice y pulgar a los parpados, se sienta sobre el sofá y aprieta la mandíbula en el acto, el dolor en sus lumbares es insoportable, bosteza largamente, el sueño reparador no llegó a su cuerpo por la noche.

-ya te he ofrecido mi cama, ¿podrías dejar de ser terca una vez en tu vida?-le dice el pelinegro recargado en el umbral de la puerta que da a la cocina-

-está bien, es temporal-le dice negando con la mano abierta-

-¿bromeas no es así? Pronto tendrás ocho días aquí, ¿Qué tan temporal es?-entrecierra los ojos-

La rubia vuelve a verlo entornándole la mirada y con las aletillas de su nariz infladas.

-oh vamos, es solo una broma, no te fastidies-Seiya levanta las manos en señal de rendición-

-en cuanto tenga mi primer pago te prometo que compensaré esto-le dice abandonando el sofá-

-no es necesario, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras, pero sería mejor si me dejaras ser hospitalario-le sonríe alcanzándole una taza de café-

Entreabre la boca con intención de preguntar por las razones de tanta amabilidad pero el sonido del timbre les interrumpe.

-¿Quién podrá ser?-frunce el ceño-¿has ordenado pizza o algo así?-cuestiona a la rubia-

-claro, como si tuviese con qué pagar-ironiza sonriendo-

Ambos ríen del pésimo chiste y vuelven a llamar a la puerta.

-bien, bien, ya voy-grita el pelinegro, toma la manilla y abre la puerta-

La sorpresa marcada en su rostro es evidente.

-Bombón…-susurra atónito dudando de esa imagen frente a él-

" _Déjame reemplazarlo_ "-escucha esas dos palabras hacerle eco resonándole en los oídos-

Tenoh se acerca con curiosidad a la puerta viendo a Serena fuera del apartamento, la sorpresa la toma por asalto y desvía la mirada.

-Seiya-le sonríe con una nueva sonrisa, mucho más madura, levanta la mano ligeramente, no se limita, no quiere hacerlo-luces tan joven…-roza su rostro por instantes-

Qué fácil es que el pasado vuelva en un segundo.

Él cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza, su voz suena tan distinta, más adulta, menos tierna, más solemne y atrayente, una voz de mujer.

-¿quieres entrar?-le sonríe ladeando el rostro y Serena solo asiente-

Una regresión del pasado se le atisba en la cabeza tras dar el primer paso al estar dentro y tropezar con Tenoh que cruza los hombros y su gesto de pocos amigos le anuncia que desaprueba esa visita, atina simplemente a sonreír burlona de ver a Haruka vestir tan solo unos calzoncillos a cuadros y una camiseta.

-¿Qué esperas para decirme lo que estás pensando?-le sonríe a quien fuera su protectora más aguerrida-

-Princesa-corresponde la sonrisa sintiendo vitalidad en su interior, quiere llamarla con ese antiguo apodo "cabeza de bombón" pero sabe que ya no le queda-

Una especie de frescura cálida le invade el pecho, la energía de su princesa es suficiente para hacerle sentir que cualquier cosa puede remediarse o para hacerle tener la ilusión de que el tiempo no ha pasado.

Con dos pasos lentos y ligeros se aproxima a quien fuera Uranus y le brinda un abrazo conciliador, en otro tiempo fue la rubia de coletas la que necesitó ese abrazo, hoy es su guerrera la que lo añora.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiona a Haruka con extremada tranquilidad-

Emana tanta paz que le arrebata un suspiro a Seiya.

Tenoh niega con la cabeza y se aparta.

-tengo que entrenar, no puedo charlar-la evade y la aflicción no se refleja en el rostro de la futura reina-

Aun con el dolor en su pecho por la enorme coyuntura que sufre su familia, por el sufrimiento que aqueja a esas personas que son más que sus amigas entiende que no puede intervenir de la misma manera en que ya nadie podría intervenir en la vida suya o en las decisiones que tomara Minako cuando decidió ser una artista y alejarse.

Hacía años ninguna sabía sobre ella, ni siquiera Artemis, nadie cuestionó el camino que ésta había tomado y eligieron no reprocharle al respecto por el abandono, por el secretismo a su vida y tener que enterarse de ella por los medios.

Está a punto de argumentar algo para intentar lograr que Haruka se abra un poco, pero el timbre interrumpe un posible diálogo y no queda más que rendirse ante la imposibilidad.

-¿esperas a alguien?-pregunta Seiya más huraño de lo que habría querido mostrarse-

Lo cierto es que no ha venido desde tan lejos, desde una galaxia tan lejana a situarse en un vecindario nada cercano a Serena para que ahora Darien llame a su puerta, no desea verle y no es por rencor, simplemente ha venido a vacacionar y el pasado por si solo se le ha plantado enfrente con un rostro angelical, más altura y un porte divino que le hace flaquear, por lo menos Taiki y Yaten no han venido, ya los tendría encima de la nuca opinando cosas que nadie les preguntó.

Puede respirar tranquilo cuando Serena niega venir con alguien, abre la puerta y su sorpresa es mayor al ver a Hotaru cargando una maleta en su mano.

Tenoh entreabre la boca sin poder articular algo, Serena la observa fijamente sin modular gesto alguno y Hotaru desafía a quien debería respetar como su alteza.

-Hotaru-le sonríe con su gesto impreso en serenidad-

-majestad…-dice entre dientes-

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Seiya se lleva la mano a la nuca sin comprender nada-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Tenoh la cuestiona sin medirse-

-no quiero estar en un lugar en el que no estás tú-le reprocha y Haruka se ve obligada a guardar silencio-

Siente que su vida está a punto de ser expuesta, que no puede ser lo suficientemente malo con vivir fuera de casa y cargar con esa culpa, ahora se evidenciará su falla frente a su futura reina.

-Hotaru no…-se lleva los dedos al puente nasal exhalando-no ahora…-susurra-

-¿entonces no quieres estar con nosotros? ¿Por qué? ¿Es por mí verdad?-entra acercándose a la ex corredora-

Serena camina junto Seiya y le susurra algo, ambos abandonan el apartamento sabiendo que lo que necesitan es espacio.

-todo es un desastre sin ti, Michiru está vuelta una histérica, Sora llora la mitad del día y los gemelos pelean entre ellos todo el día y no hablan con nadie más que con el otro-le cuenta desesperada-

-no es tan sencillo Hotaru-la mira angustiada-no la llames Michiru, es tu madre-le llama la atención-

-no lo es, siempre cree tener la razón, ¿Qué pudiste haber hecho para estar aquí y dormir en el sofá de él?-se queja-

-¡Basta Hotaru!-puntualiza con la mano-

-encima la defiendes, me ha quitado la guitarra, te ha echado, y ahora ese imbécil cena con nosotros-la ve con reproche en su mirada-

Tenoh empuña su mano.

-¿Qué has dicho?-la cuestiona, tragar saliva se le dificulta-

-ayer cenó con nosotros, me he sentado en tu sitio para que no se le ocurra tomarlo, es por su culpa, no estás en casa por su culpa-rabia y patea el suelo-

Se ve en su hija, en ese arranque, una rabieta tan llena de coraje, desea volver a tener ese coraje para enfrentar su realidad.

* * *

Separados por la anchura del corredor se ven sin querer verse directamente, sin querer espiar en la mirada del otro para buscar un rastro del pasado en esos rostros tan distintos pero tan familiares, en esos iris tan conocidos.

Se siente por unos instantes una adolescente otra vez, tan inquieta, tan ansiosa e incapaz de controlar eso.

 _-¡Maldita sea!_ -se escucha a Tenoh desde adentro-

Ambos fruncen el ceño deseando evitar la discusión que acontece dentro y lo logran cuando por fin sus miradas se encuentran, sin reparos, sin reservas, solo con el encanto del ayer.

Serena le sonríe deseando no tener las mejillas sonrojadas y la joven estrella fugaz corresponde el gesto, se siente tan parecido a antes y a la vez tan distinto, duda qué decir o qué preguntar, atina simplemente a sonreírle, siente vergüenza, hoy esa rubia de coletas no es más una jovencita, es una mujer que le seduce de una manera que no entiende, creía completamente superado el pasado.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunta intimidado-

Ella asiente maravillada de verle igual, idéntico, tan jovial.

 _-¡haz algo!_ -el grito de Hotaru interrumpe el momento recordándole que el tiempo ha pasado de manera indiscriminada-

-Soy muy feliz-asiente con serenidad y demostrando plenitud-creo que será mejor que me marche-dice dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-

Sin más la abre encontrando a una rubia que al parecer ha volteado al revés la mesita de centro.

-esto no es una guerra Hotaru-suspira intentando tranquilizarse-no pretendas elegir un bando no es como tú crees…-puntualiza con sus palmas-

-Haruka…-le llama Serena pero la otra sigue ofuscada-he venido porque necesito charlar contigo sobre algo muy importante-

La rubia exhala volviendo a verla.

-creí que era una visita amistosa-dice Seiya que permanece en el umbral de la puerta-

-¿respecto a…?-dice Tenoh sin apartar la mirada de Serena-

Hotaru aprieta la quijada sabiendo que ese momento es una jugada en su contra, le suplica con la mirada a la futura neo reina que guarde silencio que no puede lidiar con eso ahora, necesita a su papá Haruka de vuelta en casa, pero ese corto y fugaz contacto visual no pasa desapercibido por la ex-corredora.

-respecto a algo que nos concierne a ti y a mí-responde terminante-

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-cuestiona Tenoh con la paciencia evaporándosele por minuto-

-esa pregunta puede respondértela Hotaru, debo retirarme, contáctame cuanto antes-le solicita con extremada parsimonia-

Frunce su entrecejo mirando a su hija adoptiva, esa mirada inquisitiva y penetrante hace a la pelinegra desviar la mirada.

-¿qué me estás ocultado?-inquiere demandante-

-eso mismo quiero saber, ¿qué me ocultan tú y Michiru?-pide desesperada una respuesta-

-nada-sentencia con simpleza y la adolescente reacciona iracunda igual que Haruka lo habría hecho en su juventud-

La ve corroyéndola con la mirada, ajusta sus puños, odia no entender nada, toma un cojín con sus manos y con fuerza lo avienta a la rubia.

-Mientes…-masculla herida-esperaba más de ti-arrastra las palabras, Haruka lo ve en sus ojos amatista, contiene el llanto-

La ve alar de su equipaje y marcharse, desea correr tras ella y explicarle todo pero la vergüenza le come el alma y la consciencia, una que le remuerde todas las noches.

Se deja caer sobre el sofá y ve el pequeño florero sobre el suelo, furiosa lo toma y lo estrella contra la pared.

-eh, eh, me vas a destrozar la sala-Seiya corre a su lado intentando tranquilizarla-

-prometo que pagaré por eso-suspira llevándose las manos al rostro masajeándose después los ojos-

-no me importa el costo de eso, es una baratija, pero pienso que no resolverás nada conteniendo la ira dentro de ti…

-tienes razón… será mejor que entrene más duro-abandona el asiento con rumbo al baño para prepararse-

Se mira al espejo y tiene unas ganas irrefrenables de azotar su cabeza en él por ser tan estúpida, cierra sus ojos y recuerda las manos de Minako rozar su torso, el hormigueo que en el sueño se presentó placentero estando despierta le causa arcadas y ganas de arrancarse la piel por haber sido capaz de traicionar a Michiru.

Se deshace de la ropa y mientras el agua fría cae en su espalda se flagela golpeando la pared de mosaicos con el puño, las gotas frías se sienten como un millón de clavos enterrándose en su carne, la indicación de Amy tras el nacimiento de Sora era que se bañara siempre con agua tibia.

Sabe que merece ese dolor en su cuerpo por haber hallado placer en otras manos que no fueron las de su esposa, se culpa y la odia, la está odiando con todas sus fuerzas por haber esperado tan poco para reemplazarla con ese miserable, él le estaba robando a su familia.

* * *

-¡maldita sea!-maldice manteniendo entre sus labios la punta de la corbata-

-¿ya lo has olvidado?-le pregunta el pelinegro acercándose-

Es su día libre y ha decidido pasarlo en el sofá leyendo revistas viejas para ponerse al día con la última década.

-Hace mucho no uso corbatas, ¡demonios!-masculla sacándosela del cuello-

-pero si es como amarrarse los cordones, dame-le dice quitándosela de las manos-

Llaman a la puerta nuevamente y el pelinegro blanquea los ojos... lo que sería un pacífico apartamento parece una transitada garita.

El contacto es fuerte, intenso y difícil de soportar, sus miradas se encontraron frente a frente colisionando en un inevitable impacto.

Se resiste a bajar la cabeza y evitar su mirada, la odia por haberla echado de casa por su falla, aunque también se odia por fallarle, pero pudo haberle dejado quedarse por los niños, y en su lugar metía a ese infeliz a su casa durante su ausencia, cuando ella no tenía la honra para pelear por su derecho bajo su propio techo.

Michiru parpadea rápidamente uniendo cabos, la corbata en la mano de Seiya que viste una simple camiseta y unas bermudas, el cuello duro de la camisa hacia arriba que Haruka lleva puesta, ha dado con el lugar en que Haruka se está quedando porque siguió a Hotaru.

Algo le quema el pecho por dentro y el ardor es fuerte, ella era la única que hacía el nudo de sus corbatas.

-¿podemos hablar?-pregunta quedo-

Seiya vuelve a ver a Haruka que se mantiene inmutable con esa fría mirada que le recuerda tanto a Sailor Uranus, nunca pensó ver a esas dos que parecían uno mismo en polos opuestos mirándose con resentimiento, como si una fuese el enemigo de la otra.

-pasa, Michiru-Seiya se aparta buscando la salida para dejarles a solas-

Avanza pasando por su lado sintiendo el tirón en su mano producido por el agarre que Michiru hace en el extremo de la corbata, la suelta mirándola de reojo y sale.

-¿sabes que Hotaru ha venido verdad? No soy yo quien la ha buscado, no estoy buscando ver a mis hijos a escondidas-habla tensando la mandíbula-

-no te estoy acusando-suaviza por milímetros su gesto, siente el resentimiento en su mirada-

-¿de qué quieres hablarme?-la cuestiona acercándose un paso-

Michiru se ve en la necesidad de acortar el tramo faltante para poder acordarlo con la confianza que eso amerita, no quiere verla como una desconocida aunque quisiera que en este momento Haruka no significara traición.

-te extrañan demasiado y… sería adecuado que fueras tú quien alimente a Sora…-coloca la corbata alrededor de su cuello-

-no creo que eso sea posible-aparta la mirada-se me ha ido la leche-suspira mirando las ojeras que tiene Michiru-

Lo lamenta, lamenta tanto lo que ha hecho y desearía poderlo cambiar aunque Michiru no cambiara sus sentimientos por él.

La aqua mujer se mantiene en silencio y comienza a hacerle el nudo concentrándose en esa simple tarea, le acomoda la camisa y le alisa con sus manos los pliegues de la camisa en los hombros.

-¿quieres venir a cenar?-le pregunta con la ceja curvada, ese gesto que sabe su mujer usa cuando está dudando-

-tengo una entrevista en un par de horas…-responde sintiendo el nudo en su garganta porque está ocultándole la posibilidad de volver a las carreras, quisiera que eso fuese una alegría y no algo que Michiru objetara-

A pesar de tener resentimiento hacia Michiru la extraña también, es una combinación de sentimientos acumulados en su pecho que no soporta y no puede explicar, desea abrazarla y sentir sus brazos rodearle, desea poder llorar en su hombro y pedirle mil veces perdón, siente que su matrimonio está hecho añicos, pero resiste por dentro y simplemente permanece.

-estaré en casa a las siete…

* * *

Son años sin correr y años de dolor también, teme por su capacidad pero la mueve ese ímpetu dentro de su pecho, nunca ha entendido el afán de Michiru por detenerle, la razón de porqué se niega a que vuelva a correr, ¿acaso no tiene derecho a intentarlo?

Con pasos seguros se acerca a la recepción.

-Haruka Tenoh-escucha una voz a su espalda-

Se vuelve a ver hallando a una mujer que probablemente tiene su edad.

-pensé que se trataba únicamente de un rumor, que Frances me había jugado una broma, pero aquí estás-le sonríe-

-tú no eres…-duda porque no la conoce-

-no, yo no soy-vuelve a sonreír-pero ahora estoy a cargo de la escudería… no me gustan los protocolos como a mi padre no voy a entrevistarte, las palabras no me convencen como los hechos, quiero verte en la pista y si me gustas te quedas, ven conmigo-le dice girándose y caminando hacia la salida del edificio-

Mira la enormidad del circuito desde las tribunas, sonríe temerosa.

-mi padre se ha retirado, no quiero sonar petulante pero sería gracias a mí que volvieses a las carreras, mi padre desaprobaría tu regreso, pero yo sé todo sobre tu carrera, siempre quise correr, era un sueño que tenía desde niña pero él me detuvo introduciéndome al negocio familiar, lo prefirió a dejarme correr-se retira las finas gafas de sol-cuando estalló en los medios que eras una mujer algo vibró dentro de mí y comencé a admirarte aunque tu carrera se viera truncada, ¿estás lista?- le pregunta a una rubia que solo permanece caminando a su lado viéndola con sus ojos olivos-

Cierra el zipper del traje y camina sintiendo la efervescencia de su sangre correrle por las venas.

-ahora tendrás que demostrar que eres la mejor entre hombres y mujeres, dame tu mejor tiempo-le sonríe ofreciéndole el casco-

3… 2… 1

Suelta el embrague y…

-Who!-grita sujetando el volante-Yo siempre gano-le dice por el comunicador, sabe que la está escuchando-

Cada curva tomada a la velocidad que lleva aplica fuerza sobre su cuerpo causándole dolor en la columna vertebral, aprieta la mandíbula y rechina los molares soportándolo, se esfuerza por no bajar la velocidad y dominar el prototipo.

Aspira el olor que despiden los neumáticos y respira agitada sintiendo los latidos golpearle el pecho, se saca el casco y la mujer se posa a su lado.

-bienvenida-le sonríe-

-estoy lista, ¿lo estás tú?-presume con su sonrisa-

* * *

Se ajusta la corbata bajando del taxi frente a su casa, toma la sortija en su mano poniéndola en su dedo, la tristeza se apodera de ella, revisa la hora, está justo a tiempo, camina hacia la puerta y cuando está a punto de llamar Michiru abre hallándose ambas de frente.

La ve hacer un gesto confuso.

-lo lamento-se lleva una mano a la frente-olvidé que vendrías, olvidé la hora-se excusa-

Haruka guarda silencio sin comprender su actitud y su nerviosismo.

-descuida, entra…

-puedo ayudarte con la cena si quieres-le dice en un intento por redimirse-

Pero Michiru pronto arruga el entrecejo al percibir ese olor.

-no ibas a una entrevista ¿cierto?-la cuestiona escrutándola con la mirada-

-volveré a correr-le dice esperando que eso no se convierta en una discusión-

La puerta se abre y ve a sus pequeños entrar acompañados de ese miserable, empuña su mano viéndolo con ira.

-hemos llegado-habla exhalando agotado porque los niños son hiperactivos-

-¡MA!-gritan al unísono lanzándosele encima-

Se agacha recibiendo a sus pequeños que la hacen caer al suelo, los abraza sintiendo que hacía una eternidad no los tenía, inhala el aroma de sus cabellos de mar besando sus frentes, sintió que los había perdido.

-los extrañé tanto…-les dice conteniendo las ganas de llorar-

-muchas gracias por traerlos Alexandre, en verdad te lo agradezco…

De reojo ve como Michiru lo acompaña hasta la puerta.

-vayan a lavarse las manos, haremos la cena-les dice y los niños corren hacia el baño-

-esto no significa una segunda oportunidad Haruka, tenemos que hablar…

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Agradezco infinitamente por la espera, la comprensión, la paciencia, por los reviews que me alientan a continuar y hasta por los que me confunden porque al final me ayudan a espabilar.**

 **Saludos! Janeth Haru, Jesseboy Ronne, Monstruo360, Alexia, Mariana360, MagnusS, Osaka, , Hotaru tomoe, Gabi Kaioh Pierce, Tita, Grecia Tenoh, rurounislayer y a los guest.**

 **Quisiera responderle a cada quien pero si lo hiciera no comenzaría manos a la obra con el próximo capítulo que publicaré la próxima semana, gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos en En Silencio.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ha resultado mucho más largo de lo habitual porque es un capítulo maestro, tiene mucha información y por eso no pude reducirlo, además los diálogos hacen que el tamaño se doble.**

 **Por otro lado quiero aclarar que eso mencionado sobre disculparse todo el tiempo es porque los japoneses siempre utilizan una frase que es "sumimasen/suimasen" uno resulta ser más formal que el otro, la utilizan en su lenguaje para pedir disculpas por todo, para pasar y pedir permiso, para preguntar donde está tal dirección, y eso tal vez los occidentales no lo entendemos, pero es que siempre que ocupan el tiempo de una persona ellos piden disculpas porque, tal vez está ocupado o tal vez le ha desconcentrado o interrumpido tal vez incomodado, son muy celosos de su espacio personal.**

 **Quienes han visto anime no doblado al español o al inglés solo subtitulado habrán notado el uso constante de esa palabra.**

 **Hablaré de este tema aun de manera mas profunda en En Silencio, no me puedo perdonar el hecho de no actualizar este mes así que la actualización será esta semana pase lo que pase, -prometido-**

 **La única advertencia que tengo esta vez es que es un capítulo revelador, y sé que puede causar descontento en unos, no voy a predisponerlos, sé que clase de comentarios podría recibir y si van a ser ofensas ahórrenselos, ya antes alguien dijo que esta historia no le gustaba, le invito a retirarse, nadie le obliga a leer.**

 **Sin más, enjoy it!**.

.

.

Inhala con efímera tranquilidad sabiendo que ahora la presencia de Haruka detendrá momentáneamente las constantes preguntas de los pequeños.

Cierra la puerta de la habitación suspirando con alivio al sentir la suave textura de la alfombra debajo de sus pies, se acerca a la cunita de la niña, roza con su índice su regordeta mejilla, su profundo bostezo le arranca una sonrisa, la toma en sus brazos y besa su frente inhalando ese suave aroma de su fino cabellito naciente, aunque se dijo que no lloraría, una lágrima se desprende de su ojo derecho, esa pequeña razón es la única por la que ha aceptado que Haruka se acerque.

La niña sonríe enseñándole sus encías, ha estado irritable porque sus dientes pronto nacerán.

-te amo bebé-le dice a la pequeña Sora-

Nunca imaginó que la ausencia de Haruka le mostraría que estaba reprimiendo sus sentimientos, que durante meses y probablemente años se había mantenido inamovible como un reflejo a los tragos amargos que la misma Haruka le había hecho pasar.

* * *

 _Tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación se acercó a la rubia que yacía sentada frente al computador en el escritorio, besó su cabeza rozando su hombro descubierto por la musculosa, cambió las camisas por esas camisetas después de tener a los gemelos._

 _Tenoh se apartó reaccionando a su toque y se volvió a verla con una mirada cargada de ira._

 _-¿Qué sucede?-cuestionó una Michiru confundida, tenía la cabeza a punto de explotarle por el pesado día de trabajo-_

 _-¿en verdad lo vas a preguntar?-torció sus cejas-_

 _-no puedes pretender que entienda por qué estás así de la nada…_

 _-¿de la nada dices?-rasgó la voz acortando un paso y tomando por el brazo a Michiru-_

 _-Haruka, suéltame-demandó tomándole la muñeca para que aflojara el agarre, podía ajustarle con más fuerza pero no quería-_

 _-¡sabes bien lo que me sucede!, ¡sabes bien como me he sentido los últimos dos años!-masculló con los ojos rojos-_

 _-me estás lastimando-ajustó el agarre en su muñeca para que su rubia mujer cediera y dejara de imprimirle fuerza-detente-pidió en un nuevo intento por serenar el ambiente-tienes que tranquilizarte-habló endureciéndole la mirada-_

 _-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer-masculló frustrada-_

 _La aqua mujer que intentaba mantener la calma y esperar a que su esposa se tranquilizara pudo sentir como el dolor infligido en su brazo era nada a comparación del dolor en su pecho al ver la mirada de reproche, una mirada que además denotaba que estaba culpándola._

 _-¿Por qué no me dejas volver a correr? ¿Por qué no me dejas recuperar lo que ya no soy?-Michiru desvió la mirada-¡mírame!-demandó tirando del agarre-_

 _Apretó la mandíbula y aunque le doliera hacerlo no consentiría más sus malos tratos, apretó su muñeca y la empujó destanteándola, la miró dolida, sus reclamos dolían más que los dedos marcados en su piel y que al día siguiente sabía se pondrían de color morado._

 _Una rubia empeñada se sacó la musculosa quedando desnuda del torso._

 _-dime si lo que ves te parece que soy yo-musitó clavándole la mirada-porque a mí no, me veo al espejo y yo no soy esto, este no es mi cuerpo, no es mi piel ni es lo que pensé que algún día sería, es tu culpa… ¡maldita sea!-espetó empuñando sus manos-_

 _Su cuerpo magro había desaparecido y cuando intentó hacer ejercicio y seguir una rutina Michiru la detuvo, a escondidas suyo lo intentó y el dolor no se lo permitió, tomó una terapia de rehabilitación muscular que consistía en pequeñas descargas eléctricas, ahora tenía un cuerpo bofo, la piel estriada y con cintas kinesiológicas adheridas a su espalda, espalda que le dolía y solo recibía un maldito tratamiento paliativo con ultrasonido y compresas calientes._

 _Estaba a punto de odiar la maldita acupuntura y la maldita terapia de ventosas chinas, estúpidos chinos._

 _-yo te amo, cuando te veo y te siento para mí sigues siendo la de antes, te he dicho mil veces que no leas sobre ti en internet, te afecta demasiado-intentó acercarse pero la rubia la empujó tomándola por el hombro deliberadamente-_

 _-déjame… déjame en paz-se giró para no mirarla-¿Por qué demonios no me puedes dejar correr de nuevo?_

 _-no puedo…-tragó saliva con dificultad-no puedo dejarte volver a correr, por ningún motivo permitiré que vuelvas-dijo lo último sabiendo que ella la odiaría-_

 _-yo no soy tu hija-sentenció la rubia enfurecida-esto has hecho de mí, solo sirvo para ser tu tierna, dulce y frágil esposa, prefieres tenerme así y curarme, mantenerme bajo tu dominio, ¡me siento una maldita inútil!…-explotó-_

 _-eso no es cierto, retira lo que has dicho-le apuntó con el dedo clavándole una desafiante mirada que escondía el dolor que ese reproche le hizo sentir-_

 _-yo…-suspiró temblorosa embargada por la ira que sentía- …no planeaba que las cosas fuesen así, no… quería esto, me haces esto solo porque no pudiste embarazarte-soltó sin más-_

 _Como había venido siendo soportaba golpe tras golpe de su esposa cuando se ofuscaba, pero no esta vez, derramó finalmente las lágrimas contenidas._

 _-ya dijiste suficiente-se limpió las mejillas-yo no te pedí que lo hicieras… pero si te arrepientes supongo que no hay nada que hacer a estas alturas-el aire entró violento por su nariz y boca e hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para no soltar el llanto, sobó su brazo con su mano libre, le dolía-_

 _La rubia volvió a verla sumida en su frustración y fue el rostro enrojecido y húmedo de la mujer aqua lo que la hizo reaccionar, reparó en la marca roja que le había dejado en el brazo pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya había hecho daño._

 _-crees que solo a ti te duele-desvió la mirada y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose al closet para sacar unos zapatos más cómodos-te hará bien descansar…-le susurró para que la voz no se le quebrara, tomó un sweater para que los pequeños no notaran la enorme marca roja en su brazo-_

 _-Michiru-dio dos pasos para alcanzarla tomándola por el brazo pero ésta resintió el toque-_

 _-basta Haruka te dejaremos a solas para que puedas tranquilizarte-le dijo sin volver a verla del todo-_

 _Inhaló retomando la compostura y asomó su cabeza en la habitación de sus dos pequeños hijos que a sus cinco años eran todos unos imparables._

 _-¿niños?-los llamó y ellos al escuchar su voz corrieron a abrazarla-hoy cenaremos afuera ¿Qué les parece?-se acuclilló para abrazarlos-_

 _-súper-saltó el más hiperactivo que era Cyan, a pesar de los años a veces los confundía pero en situaciones así sabía que el más perceptivo era Ocean-_

 _-¿Qué hay de ti?-volvió a verlo porque él simplemente la miraba fijamente-_

 _El niño se limitó a asentir sonriendo suavemente._

 _-¿estás bien mami?-le preguntó agarrándole la cara-_

 _El pecho se le hundió y supo que su hijo podía distinguir sus ojos vidriosos, ellos no debían ver eso, unas personitas tan pequeñitas, dulces e inocentes no debían conocer la tristeza y su horrible consecuencia, el dolor._

 _-muy bien-le sonrió acariciando su mejilla-vamos por unas hamburguesas-los alentó-vayan por su sweater-_

 _Los vio correr hacia el armario y respiró un poco más aliviada, ella no se arrepentía de tenerlos ni por un segundo._

* * *

Ahora sabe que privar a esa linda niña de su amor sería un crimen, un error que nunca se perdonaría.

La abraza a su pecho y cierra sus ojos, lamenta todas las veces que se negó a sostenerla en sus brazos, odia que la misma Haruka pensara que no quería a la niña cuando no es así, no quererla sería algo imposible cuando en el primer momento en que la vio en esa incubadora se juró a si misma que siempre cuidaría de ella.

* * *

 _-hola bebé…-introdujo su mano en lo que nunca pensó sería la primera cuna de su recién nacida-_

 _-es muy fuerte…-dijo Amy a su espalda-sin embargo quiero darte mi opinión como amiga y no como médico, será mejor que dejemos que permanezca una semana más en la incubadora, Haruka no tiene leche y si la niña no… ser sailor será algo contraproducente…_

 _-no puedo permitir que esté lejos de mí, quiero que esté en casa con nosotros y cuidar de ella-se volvió a verle con ese gesto de aflicción, heredar su pluma de transformación era lo último que le importaba en ese momento-_

 _-entiendo, o intento entender lo que sientes-Amy se acercó colocándole la mano en el hombro-pero es por su bien, incluso podríamos prolongar este proceso durante un mes, si Haruka no le da de lactar la niña tendrá deficiencias vitamínicas que si bien podemos suplir de manera sintética, el resultado será más lento y tendrá un peso y un tamaño normal hasta que tenga un año…_

 _-entiendo…-agachó la cabeza, odiaba todas las noches tener que despedirse de la niña, Haruka por otro lado no había querido ir a verla, estaba renuente con todo-_

 _-te recomendaré unas galletas para que Haruka comience a producir leche, son naturales, por eso no deben preocuparse, si le damos medicamento se pondrá más renuente-le sonrió intentando transmitirle un poco de esperanza, todo se solucionaría si tenían paciencia-_

 _Michiru asintió y volvió a ver a la niña que dormía dentro de esa cosa que empezaba a odiar, suspiró, los días continuaron pasando sin muchos cambios, una Haruka renuente que le tiró las galletas en la cara y ella que después de salir del trabajo todas las noches acudió a la clínica sin falta para poder verla._

* * *

-hola…-le susurra tomándola por sorpresa-

Parpadea detenidamente y vuelve a verla, le extraña el hecho de no haberla escuchado entrar a la habitación, la ve fijamente sosteniéndole esa mirada olivo que ha intentado redimirse durante toda la cena, Haruka ha hecho la cena con los pequeños, ha lavado los platos y los ha arropado para dormirlos.

-puedo dormirla por ti…-le dice y aunque duda, sabe que la pequeña debe estar extrañándola también, la acerca a sus brazos y la niña desfigura su rostro comenzando a llorar-

Por la tarde Sora se había mostrado reacia a su cercanía, pensó que probablemente no había sido más que un berrinche o irritabilidad debido a que sus dientes comienzan a notarse más.

-espera, estás tomándola mal-Michiru vuelve a acercarla a Haruka pero la niña la rechaza de nuevo mirándola recelosa, el llanto profundo y sus manitas aferradas a la blusa de la mujer aqua le dejan claro que por el momento la pequeña no irá a los brazos de Haruka-

Agacha la mirada avergonzada y se lleva una mano a la nuca, sabe que su pequeña se ha sentido abandonada por ella, la lumbalgia está matándola pero con ese dolor desde hace tiempo ya convive, es ínfimo en comparación de cómo le duele haberle fallado a toda su familia, no tiene cara para afrontar lo que ha hecho.

-supongo que…-duda un instante-Sora está sintiendo lo que tú sientes, yo… lo lamento

-qué sabes tú lo que yo siento-masculla Michiru sin poderlo evitar-

Aprieta su mandíbula sintiendo que no tiene el coraje para contradecirla, si lo hiciera sería una sin vergüenza.

-dijiste que querías hablar conmigo-levanta la mirada observando a Michiru caminar hacia la cuna para dejar que la niña duerma-

-en realidad, no hay mucho qué hablar, le haces demasiada falta a los niños, y lo que ves en Sora solo es una reacción a tu ausencia, no quiero que se acostumbren a tu lejanía, necesitan que estés cerca, verte y sentirte-dice todo esto sin verle a los ojos-

Haruka asiente reprimiendo esa leve sonrisa que nace en sus labios, sabe que Michiru tiene una bondad infinita como el mar, le parece demasiado esperar que tan pronto le perdone por su falla pero desearía que así fuese.

-y yo… -le dice-yo necesito tu ayuda, Hotaru está volviéndose demasiado complicada y no sé qué será capaz de hacer si no obtiene respuestas, debemos controlar la situación o si tienes una mejor solución quisiera escucharla, yo ya no sé qué hacer-suspira dándole la espalda para sentarse en el sofá cerca del ventanal-

La rubia la sigue a pasos lentos que siente pesados al verse de nuevo en la habitación que ha sido suya y de Michiru durante años, la ve sentarse en el sofá con su mirada ausente, tiene el impulso de abrazarla pero lo reprime.

-¿puedo volver?-tantea terreno-

Michiru levanta la mirada mirándola a los ojos, desconoce a esa persona y no soporta su cercanía, a pesar de ser difícil sospecha que terminará por hacer lo correcto para los pequeños aunque en el intento solo duela más.

-déjame pensar en la respuesta-le responde sin mirarla, tal vez la deje volver-

-¿es que hay mucho que pensar?-cuestiona frunciendo su entrecejo buscando su mirada-

La aqua mujer suspira y niega echando atrás su melena.

-solo dame un poco más de tiempo, puedes venir y cenar con nosotros, el domingo podemos comer en el jardín y entonces tendrás una respuesta-le dice agotada y bosteza después-

-¿el domingo?-cuestiona inconforme-

-sí, el domingo Haruka-puntualiza poniéndose de pie-

-¿Por qué?-insiste con ese tono que comienza a fastidiar a Michiru-

-¿Por qué no mejor continuamos esta conversación mañana?-le pide comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta-

-¿Por qué la evitas ahorita? ¿Es por ese imbécil?-inquiere elevando el tono-

-¿pero de qué estás hablando?, estoy agotada y mañana debo ir a trabajar temprano…

-me dices que los niños me necesitan cerca, que si vuelvo le hará bien a Sora y calmaremos las aguas con Hotaru, pero ¿qué hay de ti?-acorta un paso sintiendo sus piernas temblorosas, necesita saber qué pasará con su matrimonio-¿Qué hay con nosotros?-levanta la mano lentamente y con temor la posa en la mejilla de Michiru, repasa su ojera con su pulgar-

Michiru niega con la cabeza apartando su toque tomándole la mano.

-solo dame hasta el domingo, por favor…

-¿estás con él?-pregunta temiendo la respuesta, odiándose y odiándola por no saber lo que está pensando-

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-sus cuestiones la enfurecen, ¿Cómo puede preguntar eso ahora?-

-quiero saber qué pasará con nosotros…

-debiste pensar eso antes de…-tiene ganas de explotar pero se resiste-

-Michiru-vuelve a acariciar su mejilla-yo aún…

La aqua mujer cierra sus ojos y vuelve a apartarla negándose a su cercanía y a escuchar lo que está a punto de decir.

-¿quieres explicaciones?-cuestiona herida-después de todo lo que ha pasado vienes y me preguntas si estoy con él, yo no soy como tú, no me siento una jovencita que puede pasar de su matrimonio así como si nada y comenzar una nueva relación con una naturalidad descarada frente a mis hijos-la fulmina con su mirada-¿quieres saber qué hacía él aquí esta tarde?

Tenoh asiente empuñando su mano, se lo debe, sabe que se lo debe a Michiru, su mujer aguantó tantos reproches que verla herida por su traición y verla lanzar comentarios que hieren es algo que no puede refutarle.

¿Con que moral lo haría?

-para saber dónde te quedabas seguí a Hotaru, al verla salir con una maleta en la mano por alguna razón supe que pretendía irse contigo, después de que tú y yo habláramos en el apartamento de Seiya no encontré el auto en donde lo había dejado, de inmediato pensé que me habían robado pero cuando vi los restos del cristal en el suelo sospeché que había sido ella, le llamé al móvil y nunca respondió, entonces comprobé que ella había roto la ventana y se había marchado, pretendía escaparse sola, Ocean y Cyan saldrían del colegio y no podría recogerles hasta saber de ella además no debían saber de todo ese desastre, puse una denuncia en la jefatura reportándola como desaparecida, no llegó muy lejos, el que sea una menor agilizó su búsqueda, cuando la encontraron me encargué de que ella confirmara mi declaración, que la robaron con todo y el vehículo, por eso cuando has llegado la cena no estaba preparada, Alexandre simplemente se encargó de recoger a los niños y mantenerlos entretenidos…-le cuenta sin reservarse nada-

-¿mentiste a la policía?-cuestiona Haruka sin poder creerlo-

-si reportaba el robo crearía historial, mi deber es protegerla de eso, su futuro debe estar limpio-dice con naturalidad-

-pudiste llamarme, yo debía estar ahí contigo y no él, yo debí recoger a mis hijos-se sulfura al escuchar cómo al parecer él le roba su familia y su matrimonio-

-tú-le apuntó con el dedo-tú estabas de viaje, los niños me han preguntado durante días dónde estabas y eso fue lo que les dije, no deben saber que sus padres mienten, tú-le pega en el pecho con su índice-tú estabas haciendo una prueba para volver a correr, no me mientas, no me digas que habrías renunciado a lo que tanto has esperado los últimos años para manejar una situación que no habrías comprendido en ese momento-la desafía con su mirada y la rubia entreabre la boca sin saber qué decir-

-yo…

-sé que has estado entrenando, puedo verlo, veo cómo te haces daño a ti misma y aunque durante años he intentado evitarlo eres tú quien ha decidido y no voy a detenerte…-sentencia mirándola a los ojos-

Tenoh baja la cabeza sintiendo que a su mujer simplemente ya no le importa lo que haga o deje de hacer.

-¿Qué pasará con nosotros?-pregunta empeñada, necesita saber que no va a perderla-

-no quiero que nuestros hijos se acostumbren a tu ausencia así como yo tuve que acostumbrarme a que no estuvieras-le dice dándole la espalda-hasta mañana…

Haruka contiene la respiración, no puede evitarlo se sulfura con facilidad y las ganas de explotar se agudizan y aumentan al estar cerca de Michiru, teme estar deseando por dentro hacerle daño indirectamente porque la culpa por haber dejado su carrera.

-hasta mañana…-responde y le da la espalda para marcharse-

Cuando ve la puerta cerrarse camina hacia el buró, toma una píldora y la engulle esperando poder descansar.

Sus pisadas al bajar las escaleras son cautelosas, vuelve a ver atrás de si, no sabe qué es lo que más extraña, a Michiru o a sus hijos, no entiende porqué verla le produce rabia, ¿o es acaso rabia hacia sí misma por su impotencia? empuña su mano y sigilosa sale de su propia casa, no deberían estar siendo así las cosas.

Hotaru permanece en el rincón apoyada contra la balaustrada de las escaleras, ha visto a su papá Haruka marcharse nuevamente y no entiende porqué.

* * *

-sé que tu familia está pasando por momentos difíciles, y de ninguna manera quiero contribuir con eso, pero quiero pedirte que seas sensata y le comuniques a tus padres lo que sucedió, no puedo permitir que pase desapercibido, no te juzgo ni te sentenciaré, quiero que sepas que estoy de tu lado, pero los adultos tenemos que hablar-finaliza con una serenidad que embarga el alma-

La pelinegra desvía la mirada resistiéndose a creerle, los adultos mienten, lo hacen todo el tiempo y no le cree a la que será un día su reina, piensa que es una trampa para alejarla aún más de Rini.

-hablaré con ellas pero no sé si será hoy, las necesito en un mismo sitio y eso no ha sucedido-le dice de modo reticente, no quiere verse vulnerable, a pesar de ser tan ruda y radical como Haruka le enseñó a ser en el campo de batalla sigue siendo una adolescente-

-entiendo-Serena le sonríe y posa su mano en el hombro de Hotaru-

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo se ha sentido comprendida de una manera verdadera, puede ver en su mirada azulada una empatía genuina, la energía que le transmite en ese toque es reconfortante, pero no va a demostrárselo.

-de acuerdo-le dice y sin más se gira para seguir su camino al instituto-

Suelta una bocanada de aire sin poder hallar en su cabeza una manera de abordar a Haruka y Michiru en un momento en el que no estén discutiendo, que estén en el mismo sitio y que le hagan sentir que son su familia, que puede contarles lo que le sucede sin sentir que será reprendida, reprobada y castigada.

Hace casi cuatro días no sabe nada de su hermosa peli rosa y aunque está dolida por su reacción aquella vez, la sigue amando, siente que la necesita porque le hace sentir en su interior algo parecido a lo que Serena le transmitió, tranquilidad, junto a Rini todo era mejor, sus días, sus tardes, lo compartido, lo vivido, sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de ese pensamiento.

-perdóname-la escucha a su espalda, pero la primera impresión que tiene es que está alucinando-Hotaru…-siente su toque en su hombro y puede percibir como todo su ser vibra con solo su calor le hace ver que es real-

Se gira para verla encontrando su mirada sincera, le sonríe tímidamente, con ella es difícil controlar sus reacciones.

-perdóname-le pide con esa voz que no esconde nada-te elijo a ti, por sobre lo que pueda pasar, yo estoy contigo-alcanza su mano y la pelinegra se siente de nuevo completa-

En un impulso la abraza recargando su mentón sobre su hombro, se había mantenido inmutable.

-temía que no me eligieras, temo que tus padres tienen razón e incluso ese caballo tonto-le dice y en su espalda siente las manos de Rini tranquilizarla con una suave caricia-

-tal vez estar con él sea lo correcto…-le dice y la siente tensarse de nuevo-pero no es lo correcto para mí, tal vez sea lo que esperan de mí, pero yo también tengo una esperanza, mi corazón te escogió y ese designio es superior a cualquier otro, a un linaje a una dinastía y… a una descendencia-le brinda una amplia sonrisa-

-no sé porque esas palabras me recuerdan a…-parpadea sorprendida-

-¿Plut?-la inquiere buscando su mirada y Hotaru asiente-en realidad acudí a ella, y aunque es firme con su deber no entiendo por qué me ha aconsejado de esta manera-

-tal vez…-mira hacia arriba, recuerda lo mucho que esa mujer la ama, aunque Sailor Plut sea tan rigurosa y estricta con el deber, cuando Saturn fue un bebé movió las fibras humanas dentro de Setsuna Meioh-tal vez solo tuvo un momento…-sonríe como hace tiempo no lo hace-

* * *

Toma el pomo de la puerta, la cierra a su espalda y la imagen que ve la toma por sorpresa, ha encontrado a Kaioh y a Tenoh sirviendo la mesa.

-Hola-les dice sin dejar de analizarlas con la mirada-

-Hola-dicen al unísono brindándole una sonrisa-

Lucen distintas, más lejanas, como impersonales, tan diferentes, niega con la cabeza y rápido sube las escaleras a su habitación.

¿Qué ocultan?

* * *

Aunque lleva demasiadas bolsas en sus manos se las arregla para bajar del taxi, las compras las ha hecho con dinero de Seiya prometiendo que lo pagará después, nunca pensó que estaría tan agradecida con alguien a quien detestaba con su alma.

El domingo por fin ha llegado, fue duro visitar su propia casa jueves, viernes y sábado sin obtener respuesta y marchándose siempre por la noche haciéndole creer a sus hijos que está de regreso, mintiéndoles sobre volver a correr y buscando en la mirada de Michiru un indicio que le diga que volverá a casa.

Frunce el entrecejo, ¿Qué hace ese auto frente a su casa? lo ve detenidamente y sabe de quién se trata, solo eso esperaba, solo eso estaba deseando, verlo en su casa y así poder tener un pretexto para descargar su ira en él.

Se siente humillada de tener que llamar a la puerta de su propia casa cuando ese miserable extraño, ese desconocido está adentro sentado en su sala hablando con su esposa, quizá cargando a su hija, le hierve la cabeza y no lo soporta, vuelve a llamar a la puerta con golpes más fuertes, ésta se abre y ve a Michiru sonreírle plenamente.

Ese gesto le toma por sorpresa arrebatándole el aliento, su mirada cristalina de ese tinte triste tan inherente a su mujer desde que la conoció.

Michiru al verla repleta de bolsas se aproxima a ayudarle para ir a la cocina.

Descargan las bolsas sobre la encimera y con premura alcanza la mano de Michiru tomándola entre las suyas, la extraña, extraña sentirla, lo que pronto serán dos semanas fuera de su casa no es lo que le hace echarla en falta, son años, años de estar lejos, de no sentirla.

Michiru disimula su intranquilidad y baja la mirada luchando por soportar el roce de sus manos, un simple roce que está causándole estragos hasta el alma, el ciclón se anuncia en su mirada, sus ojos vidriosos que Haruka no puede ignorar, sin decir una sola palabra, la aqua mujer abre su palma depositando en ella las llaves, sonríe sutilmente sin apartar esa melancolía de su mirada.

-has olvidado tus llaves-le dice con una naturalidad que le llena de candor hasta los huesos-

-gracias-pronuncia conmovida-

Caminan hacia la sala y halla al invasor en su hogar.

-buen día-le sonríe a Tenoh que permanece observándolo con reticencia-

-buen día-responde conteniendo su fastidio cruzando sus brazos-

-bien-se lleva la mano a la nuca-creo que… eso era todo Michiru-se coloca nervioso sin poder dejar de pasear su mirada en la casa-

-es domingo, no debiste molestarte, pero ya que has traído los documentos te lo agradezco-sonríe asintiendo, da un paso para acompañarlo a la puerta y despedirlo-

-no es una molestia, solo, es domingo no hay mucho qué hacer para un soltero como yo, y…-alargó la palabra perdiéndose en la mirada de Michiru-ahora que lo pienso creo que soy yo quien ha sido inoportuno, lo lamento-sonríe bajando la cabeza-

No tiene suficiente tiempo en Japón como para entender la importancia en esa cultura de "no molestar al otro", se avergüenza por no haberlo previsto.

-en verdad lo siento-se disculpa mirando a Michiru y después intentando soportar la pesada mirada de Haruka-no era mi intensión, debí…-se atora al ver esa mirada filosa que no tiene piedad-

-tómalo con calma-Michiru le sonríe para alivianar el ambiente-con el tiempo podrás acostumbrarte a las reglas de convivencia en este país al principio es difícil de entender…

-solo debes estudiar un poco de historia y entenderás porqué para el japonés es tan importante ser solidario, tolerante y respetuoso con el otro-habla Tenoh con esa voz profunda tan seca que corta-

Michiru se vuelve a ver a Haruka, sospecha que lo está intimidando con su mirada.

-las reglas de cortesía para los ingleses también son importantes verás que no te será difícil-Michiru concilia con un gesto relajado y extiende su mano hacia Haruka que sorprendida ante ese ofrecimiento acepta el gesto de inmediato, sin dudarlo un solo segundo-nos gustaría invitarte a comer con nosotros-

La siente afianzar su mano pero la satisfacción le dura poco, tras escucharla hacer esa invitación la sangre en las venas comienza a hervirle, sospecha que está roja, vuelve a verla para interrogarla con la mirada pero Michiru no le da el gusto.

-¿en verdad?-pregunta el castaño con esa gestualidad occidental marcada, no puede evitar mostrar su entusiasmo-

-por supuesto-asiente Michiru-

-sería estupendo-sonríe emocionado-Haruka, ¿hay algo que haga falta?-pregunta mirándola-no quisiera sentarme a su mesa con las manos vacías-

-no es necesario, esta vez eres nuestro invitado-la aqua mujer asiente sonriendo presintiendo que Haruka está conteniéndose para no chillar como una tetera-

-puedes ayudar a Hotaru a sacar el asador de la cochera, ¿Qué te parece?-por fin habla la rubia modulando su tono de voz, está queriendo ver a ese refinado ensuciarse la camisa-

Está necesitando por todo medio quedarse a solas con su aqua esposa, Hotaru baja las escaleras desprevenida y al escuchar eso se refrena en sus pasos.

-¿el asador?-cuestiona-

-Buen día Hotaru-el castaño la saluda-

-buen día-musita caminando hacia la cochera, planeaba irse temprano a buscar a Rini por la ventana para fugarse al parque pero al parecer eso no será posible-

-haremos un asado para festejar-dice Michiru mirando a la pelinegra que solo frunce el entrecejo-

-entonces no se hable más-Alexandre extiende su mano para que Hotaru camine delante de él-

La pelinegra resopla rodando los ojos.

Cuando se hallan a solas Haruka hace acopio de toda su resistencia para no explotar cual olla de presión, mira a su mujer intentando descifrarla y antes de que pueda abrir la boca Michiru se hace oír impidiéndole hablar.

-si necesitas ver con tus propios ojos que no siento nada por él hoy tendrás el resto de la tarde para comprobarlo, si necesitas pruebas para poder confiar en mí tendrás suficientes, nunca sentí por él más que afinidad-suelta Michiru cuestionar sus actos-

Le da la espalda dirigiéndose a la cocina dejándola en medio del living, suspira sintiendo la ira disiparse, mira las llaves en sus manos, que ella se las entregara debe significarse un "sí".

* * *

Al final ella ha terminado instalando su asador, al ver a ese intento de caballero hablando con sus hijos para echarlo a andar decidió que no quería verlo cerca de su familia, ni de su mujer, ni de sus niños, ni de Hotaru mucho menos de Sora.

Reticente observa de reojo al castaño cerca de ella, curioseando en el bowl las carnes frías y los vegetales que hará a la parrilla con todos los aditamentos para la carne al grill, lo ve tomar la paprika, aprieta la mandíbula, no lo soporta.

-tienes una hermosa familia-inicia la conversación-

La rubia asiente mirando hacia donde él tiene puesta su mirada, uno de los gemelos es el arquero y el otro intenta tirar, pero un Ocean descordinado pisa la pelota de soccer cayendo al suelo, juegan en el único arco de futbol que la rubia les ha instalado unas semanas atrás, antes de lo sucedido.

-lo son-responde ajustando la espátula en su mano-

-¿Qué te parece si te ayudo con eso?-toma el trinchante con intención de meterse en SU parrilla-

La rubia lo observa furiosa, ¿ahora pretende hacer lo que ella hace?...

-Alexandre-se acerca la aqua mujer-¿podrías traer la mesa plegable?-con su mano le indica el objeto a la distancia-

-por supuesto-asiente retirándose-

-¿quieres una limonada?-ofrece a Haruka que ante el calor se limpia la frente con el antebrazo-

-¿Por qué haces esto?-la cuestiona armando el espeto para la parrilla-

La aqua mujer desvía la mirada, ¿hace cuánto Haruka es ese monstruo celoso y desconfiado?, tal vez en el pasado fuese una paranoica exagerada, pero con ella nunca fue así, era la única en la que confiaba, era la que calmaba sus delirios de persecución.

-quisiera que confiaras un poco en mí-le dice sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-

Tras un momento de silencio se aleja de ella encaminándose hacia la cocina.

Hotaru que permanece en la silla plegable bajo el árbol inmersa en un manga, estuvo atenta a la conversación todo el tiempo, abandona su asiento acercándose a la rubia, toma el trinchante y comienza pinchando una de esas salchichas para azar.

-¿Por qué no duermes en casa?-la cuestiona-

Tenoh coloca la espátula en la salchicha para que Hotaru la suelte.

-es complicado-suspira-¿Por qué has hecho eso el miércoles?-devuelve la pregunta-

-ya lo sabes-levanta las cejas reservándose los detalles-ella, cree que puede controlarlo todo, mira-apunta su fría mirada amatista en el hombre que lucha contra la mesa plegable-lo ha invitado solo para molestarnos-

-no hagas eso… no tomes partido, esto no es una guerra-niega con la cabeza-

-es una bruja-masculla-

-es tu madre, respétala-la corrige sintiéndose fatal, ¿Qué pensaría Hotaru si supiera la verdad?, seguramente la perdería, esa idea le embarga de miedo-

-encima la estás defendiendo-bufa-

-te estas equivocando-le advierte mirándola firmemente-

-entonces sácame del error por favor-le sostiene la mirada-

-no hay nada que explicar, es algo que ella y yo resolveremos, la familia está bien, no tiene que ver contigo, el matrimonio es cosa nuestra-sentencia intentando dar por terminado el tema-

-entonces es cosa tuya sacar a ese idiota de la cocina-señala con la ceja al castaño-

La rubia enervada por el calor de la parrilla y los celos soltó la espátula en las manos de su hija sin medirse dirigiéndose a la casa, entonces la pelinegra comprueba que algo sucede.

-parece que ser Haruka es más complicado de lo que parece-escucha al violinista decirle a Michiru-

Michiru guarda silencio batiendo la limonada en la jarra, de reojo distingue que Haruka viene del jardín echando chispas.

-¿quieres una mano con la mesa?-habla entrando sorprendiendo al castaño que no esperó que entrara-

-por favor-sonríe caminando detrás de la rubia-no encuentro la manera de hacer que quede firme-

-puedes empezar por remangar tus mangas-habla con un sarcasmo oculto que Kaioh conoce bien-

El castaño lo hace y ambos estabilizan la mesa, Haruka le muestra la palanca que la fija, después de dejarla cerca de la sombra del árbol, lo ve aproximarse a Hotaru en la parrilla.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-le pregunta con sus reservas, la chica a veces logra intimidarlo, no comprende cómo es que se parece tanto a Tenoh si por lo que entiende es adoptada-

-ya lo creo-Hotaru sonríe irónica-

Y esa respuesta de su hija la deja convencida de que no tiene de qué preocuparse, se retira con más seguridad a la cocina.

-mejor juega con ellos-señala a los niños-son incansables y si no juegan lo suficiente no querrán sentarse a comer-

Alexandre asiente convencido y camina hacia ellos, el momento es perfecto porque ve a Cyan aproximarse corriendo para tomar un poco de agua.

-psss-le llama-psss-lo hace de nuevo asegurándose que la escuchó-

El niño de cabello aqua deja su vaso sobre la mesa y se acerca preguntándose qué sucede.

-¿quieres ganarte un par de billetes?-le ofrece con una sonrisa en sus labios-

Él asiente emocionado, Hotaru es su ídolo, desde los cuatro aspira poder ser un día como ella, tan lista e ingeniosa, lo que el niño no logra distinguir es que sus travesuras se convirtieron en vandalismo y por eso sus padres llevan cerca de un año discutiendo con ella.

-jueguen a que él es la red-le dice sin dejar de sonreír-

-¿quieres que le peguemos?-cuestiona confundido-

-no, no, no me mal entiendas, dicen que es muy bueno, sabrá detenerlas-le dice inocentemente-

-de acuerdo-asiente para marcharse corriendo hacia donde está Ocean-

Contiene la carcajada al verlo en el suelo retorciéndose por el golpe en su ingle.

* * *

Han permanecido cerca de dos minutos en absoluto silencio, simplemente mirándose, recibe el vaso de limonada en sus manos y en la acción toma una de las manos de Michiru.

-te extraño-le dice acariciando el dorso con su pulgar-te amo…-siente que diciéndoselo se libera de una enorme carga-te necesito-el pecho se le hunde, está siendo honesta, deja el vaso en la encimera y se aproxima a su rostro, la mira fijamente a los ojos-por favor… perdóname, me equivoqué, sabes que nunca haría algo para dañarlos, me hacen falta, tú me haces falta-corta la distancia y besa sus labios suavemente posa su mano en su mejilla-

Ella acepta su beso y eso le consuela el alma, aunque éste dura poco.

-¿puedo volver? ¿Por eso me has dado las llaves? Te prometo que nunca volveré a ocultarte nada-le dice mirándola vehemente a los ojos-

Acaricia sus mejillas con sus pulgares, la toma por el rostro demandando la caricia de sus labios, necesita sentirse en casa, en su hogar, Michiru es donde pertenece, la ve con sus ojos cerrados, y eso le deja en el pecho la suave sensación de paz.

-lo siento-escucha su voz y al girarse ve a ese intruso retroceder en sus pasos-

-podemos hablar más tarde ¿de acuerdo?-responde la mujer aqua apartándose y desviando la mirada-

No le queda más que asentir y rabiar en su interior por la interrupción de ese imbécil.

* * *

-esto está bueno-dice el castaño comiendo la chuleta de puerco asado-deberías probarlo-le dice a Hotaru-

-no, gracias-responde desde la silla plegable con la cara metida en el manga-

-es vegetariana-dice la rubia para evitar más cuestiones-

-¿en verdad? ¿Entonces no consumes productos lácteos ni cosas de origen animal?-vuelve a preguntar y Haruka está a punto de estallar-

-eso es ser vegano, es distinto-responde Hotaru-

-debimos cocinar algo para ti-dice él sonriendo-

-papá Haruka lo hará después, cocinará brote de soja para mí en la cena-se levanta de la silla y se adentra a la casa-

-¿he dicho algo malo?-pregunta desconcertado por la actitud de la adolescente-

-irá a ver a Sora-responde Michiru con simpleza-

-parece querer demasiado a sus hermanos, es increíble ver el lazo que tienen, resulta curioso dado que…

-somos una familia, así son las familias-responde Tenoh secamente-

Sabe lo que él dirá, sabe lo que piensa, puede ver como es, piensa que Hotaru es solo una niña adoptada, pero es más que eso.

Alexandre permanece desconcertado ante esa respuesta y después observa a los gemelos al otro extremo de la mesa, sospecha que tal vez ellos no saben que ella es adoptada.

-lo siento…-murmura observando a Michiru-

Y antes de que ésta puesta contestar Haruka se adelanta.

-eso sí que lo has aprendido, a disculparte todo el tiempo, bueno, es normal, el mismo idioma termina habituándote-lanza mordaz-

* * *

La tarde está a punto de caer, en su cabeza se repite ese pensamiento, si ese sujeto no hubiese estado habría sido un domingo perfecto con su familia.

Cierra el asador y Michiru se asoma por la ventana de la cocina.

-será mejor que entres, el tiempo se pondrá un poco frío-le dice y entra de nuevo-

-de acuerdo, mañana lo limpiaré-sonríe entrando a la cocina donde encuentra a ese miserable sentando a la par de la barra-

Michiru moja un paño en el grifo y lo pasa suavemente por la mejilla de la rubia tomándola por sorpresa.

-tenías un poco de tizne-dice con simpleza y Tenoh agradece tomando su mano dejándole un beso en el dorso-

Una muestra demasiado afectuosa delante de un extraño, pero al ser ambas occidentales por mitades pueden permitírselo.

-creo que es hora de irme-lo escucha decir mientras está de espaldas lavando sus manos-ha sido divertido pasar la tarde con ustedes, agradezco que me lo permitieran-

-no tienes que agradecer, fue algo casual-escucha a Michiru decirle y por instantes odia que sea tan amable con él-

Los escucha alejarse de la cocina con dirección a la puerta, se apresura a enjuagar sus manos y secarse para seguirlos hasta la entrada, cuando se halla justo detrás de ellos escucha el llanto de Sora provenir de la habitación, sería una buena oportunidad para acercarse a la pequeña que apenas y le permite tomarla en brazos.

-iré yo-le sonríe a Michiru que asiente quedo-

Pero resulta todo lo contrario, al verla llegar a ella la niña se irrita, no quiere a Haruka quiere a su mamá Michiru.

-tranquila, aquí estoy yo, ven, vamos, ya no me rechaces-le insiste pero la niña se retuerce en sus brazos-

La mece e intenta tranquilizarla pero Sora no cede, se desespera caminando en círculos, se acerca a la ventana intentando espiar la entrada sin éxito, el tejado no le permite ver mucho.

-Michiru…-titubea el castaño, ya no está tan seguro, habría jurado que Tenoh ya no vive en esa casa, la mujer aqua tenía todas las características de alguien que atraviesa un divorcio, estrés, el desmayo-hay algo que…

Michiru lo ve con detenimiento y decide cerrar la puerta de su casa para acompañarlo al auto, sospecha lo que sucede y no piensa que sea el momento adecuado ni que su casa sea el sitio apropiado.

-hay algo que necesito decirte…-suelta por fin deteniéndose antes de llegar al auto-he querido decírtelo hace tiempo…

Tenoh obtiene desde la segunda planta el ángulo perfecto para espiarlos.

-seguro que puede esperar-sonríe Michiru-

Él extiende su mano en un ademán.

-en verdad necesito decírtelo-insiste mirándola, busca su mirada pero Michiru la esquiva-

-no puede ser hoy, Haruka me espera-posa su mano en la de él-si has esperado un tiempo, puede esperar un día más-sonríe de manera conciliadora y con una sonrisa cordial se despide de él-

Cierra la puerta a su espalda y no sabe de qué otra manera podrá controlar esa situación, no quiere que se le escape de las manos y no encuentra la forma de detener la explosión, libera un largo suspiro y se encamina hacia la habitación.

-mamá Michiru-Hotaru la llama desde cocina atrapando su atención, ese llamado la sorprende, la inflexión en su voz es un tanto distinta-

Haruka baja por las escaleras con paso apresurado, el hecho de que su esposa tardara en subir ya la tenía impaciente.

-papá Haruka-le llama también logrando distraerla-quisiera decirles algo importante-

El momento es aparentemente perfecto, los gemelos juegan arriba, la niña ya no llora y sus padres toda la tarde se comportaron pacíficamente.

-¿de qué se trata?-le pregunta Haruka dudando, por instantes ha recordado el episodio en el apartamento de Seiya con Serena ahí-

La aqua mujer se encamina a la sala sentándose en el sofá mientras Tenoh permanece de pie.

-yo…-luce notablemente nerviosa, desvía la mirada sin posarla en algún sitio-es…

-¿has ocultado algo de nuevo?-Haruka vuelve a preguntar-

-no sería la única persona aquí que oculta algo-entrecierra sus ojos, ya no sabe con cuál de las dos está más molesta, en ese momento entiende que es estúpido intentar hablar con ellas-

-es suficiente Hotaru, ha sido demasiado por un día-le habla Tenoh y Michiru solo se limita a observar, no entiende por qué ahora ellas dos parecen estar en un tira y afloja, cuando Hotaru parecía estar del lado de Haruka-

-ni siquiera puedo hablar contigo, no sé por qué creí que podría decírselos-se desespera con claras intenciones de irse-

Kaioh se levanta y la detiene.

-va a dejar de interrogarte-ve a Haruka de reojo asegurando a la pelinegra-si quieres contárnoslo puedes hacerlo, si es importante para ti, lo es para nosotros-

Hotaru asiente no muy convencida sin entender del todo esa complicidad entre esas dos desde hace unos días atrás, aunque luzcan distantes aun las ve aliadas, entiende ahora eso que le dijo en la tarde "no es una guerra".

-estoy…-suspira-estoy saliendo con alguien…-dice soltándolo con simpleza-

-¿Qué?-Tenoh frunce el ceño-¿Quién te dijo que tenías permiso para hacer eso?

La pelinegra sonríe incrédula.

-¿pero qué has dicho? No creí que tuviese que pedirlo…

-¿has visto tus notas?-Haruka le espeta-

-¿no es suficiente castigo que ella me quitara la guitarra?-desafía a Tenoh con la mirada-

-no te dirijas a mí de esa manera, hemos hablado de eso-Michiru la corrige-tranquilízate-se dirige a su rubia esposa-no es como si se fuese a casar-ve a Tenoh que por poco bufa como un toro-

-¿es que acaso no sabes que no puedes estar con cualquiera? Es irresponsable de tu parte-Haruka se mantiene empeñada-

-son imposibles, ambas son imposibles-se queja fastidiada-

-¿de quién se trata?-inquiere la mujer aqua-

-no voy a continuar hablando hasta que dejen de juzgarme-las señala a ambas-

Tenoh y Kaioh intercambian miradas y se mantienen en silencio para dejar que ella hable.

-yo…-toma una bocanada de aire sintiendo que el estómago se le encoge-Rini y yo nos hemos enamorado-

-pero… ¿qué estás diciendo?-esta vez es Michiru quien interviene mostrando su descontento-

-Darien y Serena ya lo saben, ellos… nos, nos descubrieron y…-ve sus miradas, se siente juzgada-tal vez piensen que me he equivocado o que estoy en un error, uno no elige de quien enamorarse, es algo que simplemente sucede-sus ojos se aguan aunque no quiera que eso suceda-creí que ustedes lo sabían mejor que yo… pero veo que me equivoqué…

-no es un error enamorarse, pero la persona no es la correcta, ella tiene un destino…-le dice Michiru-

-harán conmigo lo mismo que con Serena, la persiguieron y atosigaron tanto que nunca pudo siquiera querer a Seiya, ¿no creen que si el destino está decidido, así cambien la línea de todas formas sucederá?-se defiende-

Haruka se lleva los dedos al puente nasal.

-aun eres muy joven para comprender eso-suspira-es diferente, estamos hablando de una descendiente, no de un soldado…

-¡habla por ti Haruka!-vociferó irritada, estaba lastimada-creen que no puedo decidir sobre mi propia vida, que no sé lo que es bueno para mí…

-¿Cómo vas a saber lo que es bueno para ti si ni siquiera te alimentas como es debido? No puedes cuidar siquiera de ti misma-refuta la rubia-

-¿de qué hablas?-Kaioh la cuestiona volviendo a verla al no entender nada-

La rubia contiene la respiración y tras exhalar decide decirle la verdad.

-la semana pasada Seiya la encontró desmayada en la calle, Amy y yo sospechamos que se trató de una crisis hipoglucémica, hoy no comió y creo que… no come los tres tiempos-

-¿me ocultaste eso?-Michiru la cuestiona sin poder creer que no le dijera algo de esa magnitud-

-mira quien viene a hablar, ¿Cómo te lo iba a decir si estaba de viaje?-Hotaru ironiza-¡estaba de viaje en el apartamento de Seiya! ¡Y a mí nadie me dice la verdad!, quieren que diga la verdad, que no oculte cosas y ustedes lo hacen, quieren cuestionarme sobre lo que es correcto, claro, ¡ustedes hacen lo correcto! Siempre lo han hecho-las fulmina con la mirada y aunque se resista dos lágrimas se desprenden de sus ojos-

El llanto estalla desde el segundo piso, los gritos han despertado a la pequeña Sora.

-ella es lo correcto-habla herida-concibieron una niña porque Ocean y Cyan nunca serán herederos sailor-limpia las lágrimas con la palma de su mano-lo correcto siempre está por sobre el amor, por eso están juntas, son tal para cual-en un impulso corre a las escaleras hacia la habitación-

El calor del ambiente las deja sin poder decir palabra alguna, es muy tarde cuando se dan cuenta que Hotaru no se encerró en su habitación, ha sacado a Sora de la cuna para que dejara de llorar y se ha encerrado después con ella.

-Hotaru-la rubia llama a su puerta-dame a la niña, ya ha sido suficiente, no puedes cuidarla-

-¡Claramente conmigo no llora, a mí no me rechaza!-le grita desde dentro-¡vete!

* * *

Cierra la puerta a su espalda, Michiru no está en la habitación, sospecha que está metiendo a los gemelos en la bañera, roza sus dedos sobre el edredón de la cama, se sienta y toma la almohada, la lleva a su rostro inhalando su aroma, la puerta se abre y ve a su esposa entrar.

-lo lamento, yo, tú, no hablabas conmigo… iba a decírtelo-le dice a una mujer aqua que reticente deshace su coleta frente al espejo, se soba las sienes y la ve a través del espejo-

-¿Por qué me espiabas por la ventana?-cuestiona-no confías en mí…-suspira-

-Michiru yo…-se acerca a su espalda colocando sus manos en sus hombros-lo lamento tanto…-la abraza hundiendo su rostro en su cuello-

La mujer aqua mira con detenimiento su reflejo en el espejo, las lágrimas salen a borbotones de sus ojos, se gira y Tenoh toma su barbilla, une sus labios ignorando el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, acepta su beso, acepta su abrazo, siente esa caricia en su cintura y la calidez de sus labios húmedos.

-no-la separa tomándola por el hombro-no puedes volver-le dice mirándola a los ojos-

-¿Por qué?-se acerca de nuevo tomándola por la muñeca-Michiru…

-¡No me toques!-se suelta sollozando-no lo soporto-las lágrimas salen liberadas-no puedo… no puedes volver, creí que podría, creí que era posible-solloza, le duele todo lo vivido en el día-

-puedes tomar su mano y a mí, a mí me rechazas…-cuestiona sintiendo su corazón encogerse-

-me duelen tus caricias… tú me lastimas, has podido entregarle tu amor a alguien más cuando a mí me arrebataste ese amor hace años… ¿te duele mi rechazo? Ahora sabes cómo me han dolido tus desplantes, tu rechazo y tu desamor todos estos años, no puedes culparme, no tienes derecho…-reclama-

-Michiru… yo… lo siento tanto, déjame compensarlo-

-también sabes disculparte todo el tiempo, no puedes compensarlo, pretendes volver a las carreras y volver a casa, yo no te haré elegir entre tu carrera y yo, entre tu crisis y nosotros… que vuelvas a casa sería solo una mentira

-¿Por qué delante de él aparentas amarme?-pronuncia empeñada en hablar de él-

-no es correcto que sienta lo que siente por una mujer casada, él debe distinguir entre amabilidad y amor, nunca le di pie para que pensara que podría tener algo conmigo, no es ninguna apariencia, debe ver que contigo es diferente-le explica-

-¿Por qué te importan tanto sus sentimientos?-está llena de rabia apretando su puño-

-¿sus sentimientos dices?... tal vez él no lo entienda y tú tampoco, pero si se atreve a comunicarme sus sentimientos deliberadamente proponiéndome que los corresponda solo será una humillación más, que piense que sus sentimientos están por encima de mi familia, que antes de ser madre yo sería capaz de ser mujer, otra humillación después de que incluso mi propia esposa prefiriera las manos de otra mujer porque yo no fui suficiente… me importa mi dignidad…

Michiru permanece de espaldas.

-yo ya no te importo-Tenoh baja la mirada-

-Te he cuidado durante años, curé tu dolor, intenté aliviar tu alma y tú siempre permaneciste añorando todo lo que no has podido hacer-se gira a verla con el rostro empapado-no te avergüences más, en el fondo sabes que tus celos por él son tu manera de justificar esto, te obligas a creer que por él hemos llegado a este punto, mientras tú te quejabas de impotencia yo curaba tu dolor y a mí también me dolía, tuve que soportar tu lejanía y tus reproches…

-sería distinto, todo sería distinto-habla con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo-si me hubieses permitido intentarlo, si hubieses creído en mí, en mi capacidad…

-tú no puedes volver a correr-dice por fin-yo jamás te dejaría volver a correr…

-¿Por qué?-Tenoh se empeña en obtener una respuesta-

-durante años me sentí culpable, tal vez si no hubieses pasado por los embarazos, pensaba, pero la duda seguía latente, tal vez si hubieses continuado corriendo habría sido peor, no lo sé, es algo que nunca sabremos… tu dolor nunca desaparecerá, Amy ni siquiera sabe la causa, hoy tu cuerpo es frágil, tan frágil que al primer impacto jamás volveremos a verte en pie, te habría perdido para siempre…-le revela derramando más lágrimas-

-¿Qué?-responde anonadada-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?-descarga su mirada llena de reproche en Michiru-

-me preocupaba tu estado, tus depresiones después del embarazo, tu frustración, no habrías soportado saberlo, solo quise protegerte, siempre me has importado-le dice mirándola fijamente, sorbe su nariz no puede dejar que Haruka continúe viéndola así-no puedo darte más de lo que te he dado, ya no queda más dentro de mí para ti…-habla herida-no me humilles más con tu desconfianza, si en tu cabeza cabe la posibilidad de que yo corra a sus brazos puedes irte ya, por favor…

Ajusta su mano y retrocede un par de pasos torpemente, toma el pomo de la puerta y sofocada dispone a salir de la habitación, en el acto choca con Hotaru que permanece cerca de la puerta con la niña dormida en sus brazos.

Esquiva su mirada y se apresura a bajar las escaleras para salir de ahí.

* * *

Sube las escaleras precipitada, algo en su interior está roto, el daño en Michiru parece irreparable, ella ya no es la misma, abre la puerta del apartamento de Seiya y se encamina al sofá dejándose caer pesadamente, se lleva las manos a la cabeza incapaz de creer como los últimos años han pasado frente a sus ojos y solo se ha enterado de la mitad, se odia por ser una completa idiota.

-¿eres tú?-escucha una voz acercarse-

Frunce el ceño al escucharla particularmente femenina, decide no prestarle atención y solo responde.

-soy yo…-suspira-

Esperó que con eso se retirara pero pronto le siente cerca de su espalda en el sofá, es un momento de debilidad, uno que nunca se habría permitido antes pero que ahora se rompe así como la imagen de Haruka Tenoh el corredor de autos se rompió, así como su unión con Michiru está fracturada.

Algo en su pecho se contrae hundiéndole los hombros, se lleva las manos al rostro enjugando el llanto, uno profundo, nunca antes ha llorado así.

Siente la mano de Seiya en su hombro y no quiere decirle que no pregunte, si lo hace su voz también se romperá.

-así de mal-le escucha decir y esa voz tan femenina le inquieta-

Se vuelve verle y encuentra un rostro más parecido al de Sailor Star Fighter, cuando está a punto de alertarse le ve con ropa común y corriente, no está transformada ni nada por el estilo, frunce el ceño confundida, acerca su mano a su mejilla para asegurarse de lo que sus ojos están viendo, continúa observándole y logra distinguir curvas femeninas debajo de su ropa.

Sus miradas se encuentran en medio de esa oscuridad, sus ojos tienen un brillo peculiar, el impulso simplemente sucede, tiene sus labios en los de Seiya, pronto se da cuenta que también estuvo llorando, el sabor salado se lo dice.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Después de años con mis estimados lectores y con los que se han sumado les conozco y sé que son impacientes, pero esta historia posee una de esas virtudes orientales, paciencia, en cada capítulo se revelan cosas nuevas, nunca lograrán entender los actos de los personajes ni su forma de sentir, ellos no comunicarán su sentir.**

 **Quiero agradecer enormemente a quienes mostraron su entusiasmo ante la actualización pasada, por seguir la historia e interesarse en la trama aunque como seguidores de H &M siempre preferimos que estén juntas, me ha gustado el comentario de Mariana360, pienso que a veces nos vemos impedidos para opinar o entender lo que sienten los demás, es complicado.**

 **miharuad, chica si te gusta la historia léela y comenta!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos!**

 **Demoré un poco pero aquí está una nueva actualización de esta historia tan paradójica, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Espero poder actualizar esta historia más a menudo debido a que el año pasado tuvo únicamente dos o tres actualizaciones :/**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos por sus Reviews, Guest: atte nadie. Grace, Kima, Jesee Boy, Grecia Tenoh, Osiris Valensky, Osaka, Hikari, , Kaiohsun, Chat'de'lune (Y todos sus reviews), TomoeFighter, Mariana360 y Sango-chan.**

 **Hay una línea del capítulo anterior que quiero aclarar:**

 _"Soportaba golpe tras golpe de su esposa cuando se ofuscaba"_

 **Es una línea de la narración de la discusión con la que abre el capítulo, en los reviews pude notar que quizá pudieron haber percibido a Haruka como una golpeadora, pero no, es solo una metáfora, siempre he pensado que una palabra, una mirada o un gesto puede lastimar más que un golpe, un golpe es fácil devolverlo :P cuando el otro esté durmiendo, pero cuando la unión es fuerte y el sentimiento también el hecho de que esa persona te vea con resentimiento es peor que un apretón en la muñeca o en el brazo, ese moretón solo es el culmen y empeora todo aun más.**

 **Sin más.**

 **Enjoy it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sonrió perdiéndose en su mirada, en esa alma de infinita bondad, era complicado enfrentarse a los sentimientos del pasado que ese ser tan puro como Serena le despertó, apartó la mirada avergonzándose, sonrió más para sí que para la rubia mujer que estaba sentada a su lado._

 _Al abrir la puerta pensó que se trataba de otra visita real para Tenoh, pero esta vez se había ganado el merecimiento de ser el visitado._

 _-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Eres feliz?-había preguntado su "bombón"-_

 _Seguía mirando hacia la ventana sin responderle, no conocía el concepto de la felicidad, ¿Cuál es el antónimo de la felicidad?... la infelicidad, ¿Qué es ser infeliz?..._

 _-supongo que sí-respondió volviendo a verla, permaneció observándola y sonrió-_

 _Entonces ella se tomó el atrevimiento de buscar en su mirada la razón de haber vuelto a ese apartamento._

 _Cuando era aún una chiquilla creía en los cuentos de hadas, ser la princesa de la dinastía lunar no era tan mágico como parecía, cuando vivió la muerte de todos los que amaba entendió que los cuentos de hadas no existían, que los finales felices eran comienzos, que la eternidad es cruda y no romántica…_

 _Sonrió también para sí misma recordando el empeño de sus amigas en recordarle sus responsabilidades y su futuro con Darien, como una guardia personal, no, ella no era una alteza, Tokio de cristal aun parecía lejano y no poseía la certeza, los últimos años de su vida habían sido mundanos._

 _Siempre fue una fiel creyente de que el amor era la base fundamental de todo… tenía que aceptar su error, el amor siempre sería golpeado por la realidad, esa dura y humana realidad que tenía que vivir diariamente en un mundo en el que su misión era aprender, y tras cada encarnación un día se convertiría en la Neo Reina Serenity, en ese momento, ella era solo Serena._

 _Sonrió mirándole a los ojos, ese par de orbes celestes traslucidos por los rayos del sol que se colaban por las persianas, Seiya tenía ese encanto inalcanzable que sabía no podría rozar ni con la yema de sus dedos._

 _-será solo una vez…-susurró acortando la distancia dándole ese beso que había demorado poco más de una década en suceder-_

 _Al sentir sus labios en los suyos la imagen humana de Seiya se desvaneció, cuando se separó encontró frente a su rostro el gesto afable de Fighter, por primera vez después de tantos años volvió a sentirse como una jovencita miedosa y torpe, se separó poniéndose de pie y tropezó con la alfombra._

 _-debo irme…-susurró la excusa-_

 _De donde venía las cosas eran distintas, los sentimientos eran lo único importante y la vida corría a una velocidad distinta, veía su imagen en el espejo como la de un ser supernatural que sentía diferente a los humanos, nunca podría ser un humano, nunca podría ser el príncipe que ella había esperado…_

 _Empuñó su mano mirando su imagen femenina bajo las ropas que usaba cuando era Seiya, nunca sería el terrícola que ella amaba, si tan solo pudiese mostrarle su mundo… si tan solo pudiese arrancársela por un segundo, si tan solo…_

 _Pudiese olvidarla en otros labios._

 _Suspiró temblosamente llevándose la mano derecha al pecho, sus estancias en la tierra habían sido demasiado cortas como para poder comprender el ser humano, en su forma humana sentía de maneras extrañas, por esa razón Healer y Maker miraban con desdén el mundo terrestre, a pesar de crear conexiones espirituales con las Sailors de la tierra no soportaban vivir rodeados de materia y superficialidad._

 _Se dejó caer sobre el sofá sintiendo aquello llamado frustración, los humanos tenían una fuerte conexión entre el cuerpo y el alma, como si su cuerpo de repente fuese una prisión para el alma, ese prisionero que haría resonar sus gritos en ese calabozo…, en su mundo era distinto, acostumbraban a andar con un cuerpo etérico, a sentir con el alma y no con la carne, el ardor en su estómago incrementó, colocó su mano abierta sobre el diafragma, entreabrió la boca y el aire entró violentamente, su rostro se contrajo en tristeza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y conoció el dolor._

 _En el pasado había visto llorar a su dulce bombón y debido a su naturaleza sintió la imperante necesidad de sanarla, de tomarla entre sus brazos y absorber su dolor, ahora que podía sentirlo era aún peor, el dolor era algo que su alma solo había experimentado cuando creyó extinguida la luz de su princesa, pero ese nuevo dolor que hacia agonizar a su alma y a su cuerpo era algo… distinto._

 _Escuchó la puerta abrirse, sus pasos adentrarse, frunció el entrecejo percibiendo ese dolor…_

 _-¿eres tú?-preguntó esperando escuchar su voz-_

 _-soy yo-le respondió en un suspiro en el que le tembló la voz-_

 _El dolor que Tenoh traía consigo era aún más profundo, como si algo en su interior se estuviese rompiendo, algo más que una conexión, algo más que un lazo… su destino._

 _Le ve llorar de una forma similar a como lo había hecho minutos atrás._

 _-así de mal…-susurra no pudiendo más con esa empatía que duele en la garganta-_

 _Y entonces decide robar su dolor en un beso…_

* * *

Ante la sorpresa y esa sensación que le transmite Fighter en el beso cierra los ojos y lo acepta, solloza en la lejanía y vuelve a sus labios en el resuello.

Abre los ojos y encuentra el dolor en su mirada.

-lo lamento…-susurra Tenoh-tal vez… si yo…

-ahora, todo aquello no tiene importancia-agacha la cabeza con esa sonrisa de resignación-solo soy una estrella fugaz-carraspea y vuelve a verla con los ojos llorosos-una con el comportamiento de un cometa, en todas las eternidades solo me verá un par de veces, yo jamás interferiría con su destino-sonríe tristemente-… nací con este destino… Ryusei*…

-en verdad lo siento-Tenoh se siente repentinamente empática-

-este es nuestro destino, ser inalcanzable la una para la otra… no puedo culparte, en ese momento ese era tu deber…-apoya sus antebrazos en sus rodillas mirando fijamente el suelo como si al alfombra fuese lo más importante-

Quizá evoca el beso de esa tarde, quizá se repone del dolor que se disipa en su cuerpo, quizá solo permanece en silencio esperando que Tenoh reflexione.

-tienes suerte-sonríe con un aire de esperanza-tienes realmente buena suerte… tu destino-la mira a los ojos-Michiru…

Haruka entreabre los labios sin saber que decir, le ve levantarse del sofá y dirigirse hacia su habitación, tras dos pasos vuelve a tomar la forma de Seiya, baja su mirada con el entrecejo fruncido, no tiene idea de lo que hará.

* * *

Clava su mirada azulada en su rubia esposa, no quiere dudar de ella, tiene ese brillo envolviéndole, esa escarcha de polvo de estrellas en su vibra, ajusta de más el diario en sus manos y después de un largo suspiro alcanza la taza de café en la mesa y ella se acerca envolviéndole en sus brazos.

-me gusta-le sonríe ella-esta mañana es bastante normal y corriente, creo que esta cotidianidad nos hace bien, ¿no lo crees Darien?-le pregunta-

Él asiente con simpleza acercándose a sus labios para dejarle un beso, después de eso de reojo la ve desaparecer por el corredor, la casa está silenciosa y solitaria, su pequeño conejo ha marchado un par de horas atrás al colegio, se fastidia y termina dejando el diario sobre la mesa.

Camina hacia la puerta de la entrada y alcanzando sus zapatillas deportivas, las calza y sale de ahí.

Se mira por el retrovisor, sus patilla ahora son canas, la edad es algo de lo que él prescinde, nunca le preocupó envejecer, durante años su pequeña hija y esposa le hicieron sentir la más grande de las felicidades, supone entonces que es debido a las pasadas batallas apocalípticas que una cotidianidad rutinaria coronada con una felicidad sencilla fueron suficiente durante años.

* * *

-¿eso quiere decir que es solo un viaje de placer?-pregunta a la mujer de cabello cobalto que asumiendo su identidad como Mercury aun monitorea la actividad energética de la tierra-

Ella asiente bebiendo de su café.

-pienso que tienes que despreocuparte, entiendo que tu cuerpo se encuentra ligado a la tierra y que cualquier anomalía tu ser es capaz de percibirla en menor o gran medida pero ellas nunca han sido enemigos, solo tranquilízate…

-¿no puede acaso recrearse en otro destino que no sea la tierra? Existen planetas habitables por cada estrella y galaxia, podría darse a la tarea de explorarlos-declara levantando las cejas-

Amy se mantiene en silencio mirándolo, Darien tiene demasiados espacios vacíos en su cabeza, aunque ninguna de las Sailors lo aceptaría todas lo saben en el fondo, que entre Serena y Seiya existió una chispa, pero… también saben que nada había ni hubo entre ellos, pero después de todo es natural que aquello inquietara al pelinegro.

Pero él no se fía de las declaraciones que han rondado su cabeza la última década, cree en el infinito amor de Serena pero no se fía de esa estrella intrusa, su ausencia hizo flaquear a Serena, quizá su amor nunca falló, pero su necesidad humana pudo ceder, suspira hecho un lio… quizá nunca ha sido un hombre apasionado, romántico y afectuoso, Serena se ha encargado de eso durante años… del romance y de desenterrar emociones en un hombre poco efusivo.

Sabe que nunca ha habido cabida para la duda en el corazón de su mujer, ella puede sentir lo mucho que él la ama aunque no se lo diga, aunque no lo exprese…

-¿no has venido solo por eso verdad?-le pregunta Amy más para romper con el silencio que como una cuestión porque ella ya lo sabe-

Siempre ha sido un hombre racional, aséptico y… humano, un mortal, ella no, desde la primera vez que pudo poseerla supo que ella era infinita y pura como la verdad y el universo… y él, él simplemente podría dar su vida por ella.

-no…-suspira lleno de vergüenza-es algo que no puedo explicar… es, aunque me resulte vergonzoso no podría comunicárselo a alguien más-sonríe superado por lo que está a punto de decir-temo que, Serena piense que yo…-carraspea la garganta-

Parpadea y aparta la mirada, Amy simplemente lo observa pacientemente.

-no soy un sujeto apasionado-se lleva la mano a la nuca-su romanticismo y fervor han sido lo que ha sostenido este matrimonio-encoge los ojos intentando reflexionarlo-

¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene tan terrenal?

-creo que soy impotente…-dice sin poder formularlo de otra manera-

-creo que no es eso lo que sostiene el matrimonio…-Amy lo observa sin saber lo que él espera-

¿Atención medica? ¿Concejo de amigos?

-¿hace mucho tiempo presentas impotencia?-abandona el asiento alcanzando su bata blanca y el estetoscopio-

-solo un par de meses-carraspea la garganta-

Ella toma el esfigmomanómetro para medirle la presión arterial, toma su brazo izquierdo y entre la banda que se inflará coloca el estetoscopio.

-sistólica y diastólica normales-revela con esa mirada analizadora-enviaré la orden para que se te realicen un par de pruebas, debemos descartar cualquier enfermedad cardiovascular, poco a poco encontraremos la razón-asiente ella-

Él permanece callado pensando que quizá sus males no los podría resolver la medicina convencional.

* * *

Toma el parma dentro de la nevera y el pan integral, tuerce las cejas por el sol que entra por la ventana y le pega en los ojos, arma dos emparedados, empaca uno y el otro lo muerde.

Pasa el bocado y se pierde recordando aquella crisis que tuvieron antes de establecerse.

* * *

 _-a veces siento que es injusto, que exista un destino que nos una, una y otra vez, ¿no es lo suficientemente aburrido incidir siempre en lo mismo? ¿No es eso jugar con la voluntad de una persona? ¿No te cansas de eso? ¿No estaremos lo suficientemente agotados cuando llegue el siglo XXX?-fijó su mirada en su ex, acribillándola, agraviándola con sus preguntas, sin embargo Michiru sonrió-_

 _-no, yo pienso que es una suerte con la que no todos pueden correr, coincidir con una sola alma teniendo en cuenta que existen tantas, además-la volvió a ver-no sé qué te hace pensar y dar por sentado que en vidas pasadas estuvimos juntas-_

 _Ante esa respuesta la rubia descolocada abrió de más los ojos._

 _-¿sabes algo que yo no?...-la inquirió con esa su voz profunda-_

 _Michiru se limitó a negar con la cabeza manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, le dolía en lo más profundo dudar también como lo hacía Haruka._

 _Suspiró poniéndose en pie._

 _-debo irme, la vida es para vivirla, para existir y alimentar esa existencia, disfrutarla sin complejos y sin vergüenza, tengo un viaje este mes a Grecia, un par de presentaciones y el resto me dedicaré al ocio, suerte con todo Haruka-intentó sonreírle aunque sabía que ese era solo el inicio de una larga despedida ¿Por qué debían tener amigos en común?-_

 _La observó alejarse perdiéndose en el camino, su grácil figura, su ser infinito, profundo ¿Cómo era capaz de dejarla ir?_

 _Se puso en pie alcanzándola._

 _-¿irás sola?-cuestionó cuando la guerrera Neptuno se detuvo al sentirla tras sus pasos-_

 _-Amy vendrá conmigo, la he invitado, su compañía es grata y es una buena conversación, posee un amplio criterio-respondió haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para girarse a verla-_

 _Tuvo la esperanza de que Haruka estuviese demostrando celos._

 _-¿acaso eso importa?-la cuestionó alerta esperando que el gesto de la guerrera Urano le diera la respuesta aunque sus palabras pudieran negárselo-_

 _-yo… no lo sé-negó desconcertada de sus propios actos ¿Por qué corrió tras ella para preguntarle eso?-_

 _-ya veo, hasta pronto-sonrió resignada disponiendo nuevamente a retirarse y dejarla atrás-_

" _No tenemos que pedir deseos, porque este es el momento más feliz de nuestras vidas, ¿verdad Haruka?"_

 _Las palabras dichas por Michiru el día en que vieron partir a las Star Lights con su reina resonaron en su cabeza…_

 _¿En verdad no le pedía más a la vida?_

 _Sí, Michiru era su destino, en el momento en que la vio resuelta a dejarla ir solo para que fuese feliz cayó en cuenta que perseguir cualquier sueño no tendría sentido si la carrera no era a su lado._

 _Caminó por la alfombra del amplio y elegante auditorio de Atenas, sostuvo el ramo de flores en su mano y esperó a que su talentosa violinista la notara entre el público, sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron entre todas esas personas._

* * *

Debe ser rigurosa si desea volver a tener el rendimiento alcanzado en años pasados, se ha propuesto incluso rebasarlo, se pregunta entonces ¿Dónde ha quedado el sentido de vivir ese sueño sin su familia?

Niega exhalando mientras mantiene el paso sobre la caminadora, justo en ese momento todas sus acciones y anhelos parecen no tener sentido y eso le aterroriza dejándole un hueco en el pecho, aumenta la velocidad del aparato y le exige a su cuerpo que responda.

Desde la noche anterior que besara a Seiya ambos unidos por el dolor se cuestiona si en verdad fue capaz de estar con Minako, esa noche permanece en su cabeza como una noche no vivida, no era ella quien estaba ahí, intenta recordar y no lo logra, aprieta la mandíbula y continúa corriendo pretendiendo huir de las cuestiones que no es capaz de recordar.

La puerta de cristal se abre y los pensamientos de Tenoh se ven interrumpidos, de reojo observa a esa joven que la elogiara aquella vez en el club, se concentra en lo que hace y por el rabillo del ojo la ve dejar la maleta en una banca de madera, se deshace de la chaqueta y ajusta el brazalete con el Ipod en su brazo, sube a la caminadora y comienza lento, en menos de nada se vuelve a verla sonriéndole, extiende su mano en un saludo que Haruka corresponde ocupada en controlar su respiración.

Los minutos pasan y acelera la velocidad alcanzando a Haruka, intercambian miradas y Tenoh se lo toma como un desafío, siempre ha sido competitiva así que no puede evitarlo, aumenta la velocidad y espera a que la jovencita lo haga lo cual sucede un par de segundos después, sonríe ladinamente y se mantiene en esa velocidad sintiendo el sudor bajar por su sien y su cuello, dilata las fosas nasales inhalando y vuelve a aumentar la velocidad, empuña su mano resistiéndolo y segundos después la jovencita rubia también aumenta la velocidad.

No es idiota, no aumentará la velocidad de nuevo, la experiencia retaría a la juventud, la retó silenciosamente a que mantuviera el paso, la que riera al último reiría mejor y esa sería la última en ceder al cansancio.

Abre su boca dándole paso al aire en sus pulmones, cierra los ojos y el dolor en sus piernas se hace presente, aprieta los molares y lo soporta, cierra los ojos serenándose, concentrándose y rehusándose al dolor, dilata las fosas necesitando todo el aire posible, los latidos en su pecho van demasiado acelerados.

La caminadora de al lado se detiene y Yui suelta la exhalación bajando del aparato, se echa una toalla al cuello y le sonríe a Haruka que mantiene el paso en la caminadora, con un movimiento de cabeza se despide y la rubia espera que se marche para detener la máquina.

Apoya sus brazos en el tablero, libera el aire contenido e inhala con violencia el que necesita, sujeta las manijas esponjosas y ve las gotas de sudor bajar por su cabello y caer en la pantalla que programa la caminadora, ríe para sí misma, ninguna jovencita vendría a desbancarla, se impulsa para bajar de ahí y al poner el primer pie sobre el suelo siente sus piernas falsear, se enreda en sus propios zapatos y tropieza frenando la caía con su mano, gruñe desde el interior sintiendo la depauperación subir por su espalda y cubrirle como una enorme cobija de años.

Apoya la palma de su mano en el suelo y se levanta caminando hacia el banco, no va a detenerse, no lo hará hasta haber corrido la primera carrera.

* * *

-no debiste reaccionar así-lo ve a través del espejo retrovisor recriminándolo-

Cyan se mantiene cruzando sus brazos sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.

-hemos hablado miles de veces que la violencia no es la solución, que si te agreden verbalmente solo des la espalda y si se burlan solo ignores los comentarios, la verdad no es lo que la demás gente piensa, es eso en lo que tú crees y lo que tú sabes, los tontos creen que ellos la saben, nunca vas a lograr cambiarles de parecer-le habla con firmeza aprovechando la luz roja del semáforo-y tú no debiste secundarlo…-endureció la voz al dirigirse a Hotaru que iba sentada en el asiento de copiloto-

La pelinegra se zafa del regaño haciéndose la disimulada ya que ella ha colaborado en esa revuelta de mocosos del primario defendiendo a Cyan y Ocean.

-ellos dijeron que no tenemos papá-excusa Ocean-

Cyan endurece la mandíbula y por su ojo ligeramente morado escurre una lágrima.

-son solo unos idiotas-masculla Hotaru y Michiru la reprende enseguida-

-ya hemos hablado de ese lenguaje, es suficiente, no puedes expresarte con ese vocabulario frente a tus hermanos, el lenguaje tiene una vasta extensión para que te refieras a las cosas por su nombre o comuniques tu desagrado o desprecio con palabras que no sean altisonantes…-la reprende-

-¿no tenemos papá?-cuestiona Ocean con sus cejas aqua torcidas-

-no es así cariño…-le dice Michiru alternando su mirada en el camino y el retrovisor-somos una familia, no se necesita un padre para ser una familia, hay familias con solamente un hijo donde ese niño no tiene hermanos, o dos padres o dos madres, o solo una madre o solo un padre y también las hay donde son los abuelos y sus nietos quienes son parte de…

-ya dile la verdad, que no tenemos…-masculla Cyan y Michiru frena de inmediato frente a la casa sacándose el cinturón de seguridad-

-¿dime si alguna vez te ha hecho falta un padre?-abre la puerta encarando al niño y lo inquiere elevando el tono de voz, el niño se vuelve a verla y reconoce en su mirada su propio gesto-si te hace falta compartir con alguien de la forma en que comparten los demás niños con su padre, ¿Quieres un padre? ¿No es suficiente con la familia que tienes? No te basta con tu mamá y conmigo-sentencia y Cyan rompe en llanto, se saca el cinturón y sale corriendo hacia la casa-

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?-la inquiere Hotaru-Solo sabes escucharte a ti misma, por eso papá Haruka se marchó, porque nunca puedes comprender a nadie, ¡eres una egoísta! ¿No ves que lo único que quiere es que papá Haruka regrese a casa?-la increpa-

-¡no le grites a mi mami!-interviene Ocean-

-¡arg tú cállate!-musita Hotaru abriendo la puerta y se va tras Cyan-

-Hotaru…-la llama-¡Hotaru ven aquí!-demasiado tarde, la pelinegra no tocará más el tema, enfrentarla después será como hablar únicamente con una pared que responde con monosílabos-

Ha sido duro, completamente duro, sus hijos tienen seis años y se enfrentan al sistema educativo tradicional, común y corriente, era más fácil cuando Haruka y ella los educaban en casa, inclusive veía en ellos una disminución de su aprendizaje al tener que bajar su nivel por la interacción entre el aprendizaje y la profesora y otros muchos niños, pero debían aprender a convivir, por esa razón expusieron a sus hijos a una educación elemental al ritmo de otros niños.

Se lleva dos dedos a la frente suspirando con cansancio.

-¿ma vendrá hoy?-le pregunta Ocean y lo sabe, los niños la extrañan tanto como ella la extraña-

Ella… esa figura que se dibuja y desdibuja en las fronteras de un padre, los niños la llaman "ma"… pero sabe que para ellos Haruka significa más que eso, que es esa figura afable que les narra cuentos mientras juega con ellos, que los eleva en sus fuertes brazos como alguna vez lo hizo con ella, que les enseña a defenderse y juega esos deportes de cavernícolas que los niños ven en la televisión y después quieren emular en el jardín.

¿Quién en su sano juicio se da topes contra otros por un estúpido balón?

Haruka lo hace, por los niños, solo para jugar con ellos aunque no le guste el football americano.

-no lo sé cariño…-suspira y toma de la mano a Ocean-

Él la adora, lo sabe, pero admira a Haruka, no tiene una sola queja de sus hijos ambos son maravillosos.

Los últimos días todo ha sido un caos, la última pelea fue el top en casa y en la mesa, sus hijos descubrieron que Haruka no dormía más allí, al día siguiente no pudo mentirles con que la rubia había hecho otro viaje, Hotaru la miraba con rencor y la única que no hacía reproches era Sora.

* * *

-¡yo te salvaré compañero!-le grita Cyan a Ocean que está dentro de un fuerte de cojines azules estampados de fondo de bikini* y que la rubia les compró aunque ella se opusiera, y es que eran demasiados-

-¡Huye, los yankees vienen!-le responde desde adentro-

Cyan derriba el fuerte, Ocean se enoja porque así no va el juego pero al final terminan peleando con las almohadas.

-niños… ¿qué les parece si hoy cenamos pizza?-asoma su cabeza distrayéndolos-

-¡sí!-gritan ambos enérgicos-

-de acuerdo, lávense las manos-les sonríe y ellos se acercan a la puerta con prisa, ella se acuclilla y después de observarlos alternamente se da cuenta que puede asegurar con certeza quien es quien-no me enorgullece lo sucedido hoy con su hermana Hotaru, pero no debe repetirse ¿de acuerdo?-los observó fijamente y Ocean asintió mientras que Cyan bajó la cabeza-

Michiru acarició su cabello, tal vez sus cabellos eran rizos iguales a los suyos pero sus facciones eran tan parecidas a las de Haruka, esos ojos zafiro de ella, en sus sonrisas podía ver la suya, sonrió besando la frente de su hijo y después la de un disgustado Ocean celoso de su atención.

* * *

Entra a hurtadillas a la habitación y se pierde observando su pacifico dormir, adora a Hotaru, nunca podría olvidar como fue la experiencia de sostenerla en sus brazos cuando aún era un bebé, sabe que ahora mismo ésta está odiándola, culpándola y no puede enojarse con ella por eso, sin embargo no quiere arruinar la imagen de Haruka, aunque a ella al verla le ardan los ojos.

" _si supieras cuanto te necesito"_

Limpia la lágrima que escurre por su rostro con más fuerza de la necesaria, la rabia la ha embargado, extraña a la rubia y odia extrañarla, sorbe la nariz y cuidadosamente se aparta de ahí ignorando que la pelinegra estaba despierta y la escuchó sollozar.

Cuando Hotaru escucha la puerta cerrarse se gira por sobre su hombro con una nueva cuestión en su cabeza, no va a descansar hasta descubrir qué ocultan.

* * *

Por la mañana antes de abandonar la habitación mira las llaves de la rubia sobre el buró, no está convencida pero antes de comenzar a cuestionarse las coge en su mano y parte al conservatorio.

Divaga entre sus pensamientos y continúa revisando un par de documentos, desvía la mirada a la fotografía en su escritorio, ese retrato familiar hecho en medio de percances por los gemelos, una Hotaru que no quería aparecer y una linda bebé que no posó tranquila hasta que su madre aqua la sostuvo en brazos.

Haruka… su esposa no es una mala persona… ¿Sería verdad?, que su corazón nunca le traicionó aunque su cuerpo se entregó a otra mujer, exhala abriendo el primer cajón de su escritorio, ahí están las llaves que Haruka había dejado sobre el buró de la habitación aquella noche de la discusión.

Después de eso ella no había vuelto a casa, ni siquiera a ver a los pequeños, esa actitud le hacía cuestionar la verdadera voluntad de Haruka, el llamado a su puerta lejos de distraerla la irrita, decide ignorarlo pensando en que se trata de Alexandre, no planea aderezar la desazón de esa mañana con el reclamo favorito de Haruka.

Vuelven a llamar a su puerta y exhala hastiada.

-siga-habla esperando a que la puerta se abra-

Logra mantenerse sin gesto al ver a esa rubia frente a ella después de años, la escanea de arriba abajo, nunca la subestimó, no le sorprende su imagen de vamp*… sonríe contra todo pronóstico y espera que sea ella la que hable primero.

-Michiru…-la llama ésta-

-ambas sabemos por qué has venido-se adelanta, ciertamente no soporta pensar en lo que ésta le dirá-

-creo que no lo tienes del todo claro…

-y has venido a darme los detalles… para mí es claro, mi esposa siempre te interesó-suelta con veneno-

La rubia de ojos azules ladea el rostro intentando ver más allá de esa actitud fría y cortante que le recuerda más a Neptune que a Michiru Kaioh.

-estás aquí, parada frente a mí pretendiendo decirme ¿qué?...-la inquiere entornándole la mirada-

-yo no sabía que Haruka era tu esposa…

-no tienes que decirme eso para intentar justificarte, lo hecho, hecho está-la corta levantándose de la silla-

-años atrás supe que tú habías partido a Grecia, que ella se había quedado, yo no tenía idea de que habían construido una familia, yo no soy esa clase de mujer-defiende apretando de más su cartera-no soy…

-¿una destruye hogares?-la inquiere colocándose una mano en la cintura y arqueando una ceja-¿a eso te refieres?... ¿roba "maridos"?...-sonríe ocultando su ardor-conozco un par de eufemismos… pero es lo mismo… hay algo que quiero pedirte y deberás concederme…

Minako no se queda atrás y coloca su mano libre en su cintura irguiéndose.

-sal de mi vista…-le dice sin gesticular-

La rubia de larga cabellera niega con la cabeza.

-no vine a darte detalles, he venido a decirte que todos hemos sabido siempre que están hechas la una para la otra, yo no sabía que estaban casadas, justo como he dicho yo conocía solo una parte de eso, y aunque al principio no comprendí que ella me llamara por tu nombre en dos ocasiones y pensé que era debido a que siempre estarías en su cabeza, ahora que sé la verdad y creo que eso es algo que debes saber…

-suficiente…-levanta la mano en un ademán-has venido a lavar tus manos, no te atribuyas el hecho de haber roto mi matrimonio, no eres tan relevante, solo aceleraste el proceso, sucedería tarde o temprano, de cierta manera me alegra que haya sido contigo-endurece la mirada y Minako no puede evitar mostrar sorpresa a esas aseveración-así no cayó tan bajo-finaliza hiriente-gracias por la información-y le extiende la mano señalándole la puerta para que se marche-

 _-_ meretriz de cuarta-masculla-

A solas entre las cuatro paredes de su oficina toma las llaves en su mano izquierda, sale con disimulado apresuro sabiendo donde la hallará.

* * *

Agradece en su mente que Amy sea su médico personal, que su clínica posea una base de datos secreta a la que nadie puede acceder para obtener registros médicos, eso destruiría su oportunidad de volver a pisar una pista, ajusta el volante dominando la máquina, la última semana ha logrado mantener sus tiempos, controlar su resistencia y lidiar con el dolor al mismo tiempo.

La jaqueca punzante le destroza la sien, el dolor requiere gran parte de su concentración, aprieta la mandíbula y al cambiar la velocidad el dolor en el nervio femoral la asalta dejándole la pierna con debilidad, pierde el control por segundos, la carrocería al contacto con el muro sacude el prototipo y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano hunde su adolorida pierna hasta el fondo del freno.

Sale sofocada del auto disimulando la cojera.

-¿Qué fue eso Tenoh?-se acerca su dirigente sacándose los audífonos de diadema-

-nada, no ha sido nada-niega molesta intentando caminar sin arrastrar la pierna-

-¿Cómo que no ha sido nada?-pregunta el hombre examinándola con su mirada de pies a cabeza-he escuchado como te has quejado, ¿Qué sucedió ahí dentro?-le habla frunciendo el ceño-

-¡Nada con un demonio déjeme respirar!-le espeta-

Ahora que la mayoría sabe que es mujer lidiar con el equipo es complicado, no le gusta andarse con tientos, es Tenoh simplemente, no hombre y no mujer, solo Tenoh, como antes.

Sus pensamientos se cortan al divisar a lo lejos a una mujer que permanece observando todo con los brazos cruzados.

-vuelvo en unos minutos-corta la conversación y se aproxima a Michiru abusando de su pierna apoyándola como si estuviese sana-

El entumecimiento se disipa forzadamente y cuando se encuentra de frente a ella se sujeta de una silla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-la mira a los ojos-

-creo que deberías replantear la pregunta o reconsiderar el tono-levanta las cejas desafiándola-

Tenoh aparta la mirada y tras parpadear sabe bien de lo que habla, cuando conociera a Michiru tenía cero tacto, espetaba las palabras y su actitud era así, estar rodeada de sujetos cubriendo su identidad femenina la volvía huraña, cuando iniciara su relación se volvió todo amor y romance, la misma Michiru se lo inspiraba, pero esta vez está superada por su fastidio, por la impotencia y tan ocupada en cubrir sus dolencias que nada le inspira más que coraje.

-lo lamento-se disculpa sin mirarla a los ojos-

-quiero tu versión-le extiende las llaves y Tenoh las observa sin entender-Minako me ha hecho una visita esta mañana, necesito saber qué sucedió esa noche, ¿puedes decirme la verdad?-la mira a los ojos-

Tenoh acerca la mano sintiéndose tentada a tomarlas, extraña a sus hijos, a su pequeña, pero no recuerda lo que sucedió esa noche, las rechaza.

-¿significa que puedo volver?-frunce el entrecejo para ganar tiempo-

-significa que yo no voy a alejarte de nuestros hijos…

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Ryusei:** Es un nombre japonés que significa estrella fugaz.

 **Fondo de Bikini:** lo aclaro porque no todos disfrutan de Bob esponja, ese es el nombre de la ciudad donde viven el cuadrado y el rosado (Bob esponja y Patricio)

 **Vamp:** Eso significa vampiresa, es esa mujer que es toda seducción y pasión, una femme fatale.


End file.
